Dark Night
by Waterlilly
Summary: *revision*They were the hunters; they were the hunted. They were the Prince's of darkness; rulers of the night. No man dared deny them; no women chose to. It was a curse that should have killed them, only to make them even stronger…
1. Prologue

**_Authors Notes: I have writers block like all get out, and I can not seem to make this story do what I want it to, also it has plot holes the size of Mount Vernon for crying out loud, so I am going to give it a much needed revision. Yes that is right, this story is officially being revised. Why? Because it needs it, badly. I am still working on my newest chapter, and it is going to be done as quickly as it can, but I am going to see if re-writing it can help my writers block any… if not, well, it will take longer than I thought it would._**

The prologue is my first revision… so if you're seeing this then it has been re-done. Also this story would have completely stopped if not for Liz who reminds me why I write every time I talk to her. You're a doll dear!

dancingfairys@hotmail.com

Otherwise hang in there, I swear this will be done before you know it. And the new chapter is being worked on!

Disclaimer: I do now own SM I do however own the concept of my story. Nothing else! The plot line is mine, do not steal it. However feel free to use anything else, they aren't mine to deal with in the first place.

~~~

Prologue

_They were the hunters; they were the hunted. The Prince's of darkness, they ruled the night. No man could resist them; no woman tried. A curse that should have killed them only made them stronger…._

  
Coldness, it was the first thought that reached his already numbing mind, and soul. It was bloody cold up here in the north, unlike the sunlight of the south that he had grown up with. A normal human being would have been killed long ago from the amount of time he had spent in this weather. It was a harsh world it was live or die out here. Protect yourself from the elements, or perish.  
  
He could return to the warmth of the stone castle behind him, if what one found inside the dismal halls could be called that. He was no fool, but the cold reminded him of what his soul seemed to echo. An icy depth that never seemed to end, and continued to torment his mind, he was no novice to the cold or to the pain that came with it. Instead of hiding from it, however, he embraced it.   
  
He had loved the storms of his child hood home, a home now hidden from him as the world around him.  This storm however had an unnatural feel to it, which was making him uneasy. He had never trusted the ice and snow as he had the thunder and lighting. It had its benefits he was sure. He just was not aware of them.   
  
Now if only one of them could learn to command it, the way that they had learned to command the rest of the earth. Zach had said that it was impossible because the earth did not control such things. It created it not controlled it. In the old legends it had belonged to the children of the other planets. Justin was still not sure if he was making it to save his skin from Kunzite or not.   
  
Kunzite who could chill thousands of armies with one glance of those steel grey eyes, Justin did not fear him, but he had a healthy respect for the man. He had worked hard and learned to control much of his power years of training had provided them with that.    
  


They were all masters of their chosen gift. A gift the Goddess of the Earth had provided them with. Determination had been there own skill, power had been her gift. Especially to Endymion, last of her heirs, and son of her might, he was her only chosen one, who had the power to control her crystal, the symbol of all her might.   
  
"Justin," Nathan's calm cool voice intoned, breaking the spell that night had held over him. "Come inside, someone is here for a meeting, and the council wishes for us to be present." His tone was scornful, belaying without words, exactly what he thought of the council.   
  
Turning to the taller, more powerful man, he nodded "I am coming." He stated smoothly, his tone slightly arrogant, and for a moment in time the lighting reflected in his blue eyes, making them as deep as the dark sea. As the power of the nature around him, seemed to spring forth, casting an eerie glow about his golden head.   
  
The fire seemed to spread, and for a moment, both men were illuminated, as the bond between them seemed to intensify. It always happened with Nathan and his lighting. Something he had always admired. Whenever it was around, you could practically feel it pulsating off the man. The bond that connected the four of the glowing and flashing as the night sky light, so did they.  
  
Following Nathan towards the throne room he shook his head. More and more people were here to make demands on Endymion, and now after the war there really was nothing to give them. They could not be who they had been before the war, now they were cold, hard and calculated. Making them understand the changes was proving to be a difficult talk however.   
  
The commotion in the court room was not from a peasant however, he noticed, but from an old woman, who to Justin, looked like she could be about a hundred years old. 

   
Nodding at Endymion, he arched an eyebrow at his old friend, who was barely managing to keep an annoyed expression off his face.   
  
"That is my gift to you." She stated again, her eyes glowing with something that Justin could not easily identify.  
  
"No thank you Milady." Endymion said calmly. "We can not accept this, it would not be fair to you, and we would never be able to repay the debt."   
  
"They have been at this for almost and hour." Zach softly muttered to Justin, while brushing a curly piece of hair out of his face once again. 

"Why has he not demanded she leave yet?" Justin questioned the three men beside him.

Nathan snorted, "Would you? She looks like she fixing to break in a second, I think he is hoping she will just give up so he doesn't have to get mean with her… she is told old to handle it."

"She may not be as old as she appears." Kunzite murmured. His grey eyes taking in the situation with a detach ness that worried Justin, he only got like that when he was preparing for battle. 

Turning his gaze back to the old women in front of him he shook his head, what threat could she be?

"Lady," Endymion started his tone becoming snappish as the women finally started to wear on his nerves. His blue eyes were shinning with irritation that had finally broken to the surface as he glared down at the women.   
  
"Do not Lady me." She snapped fury on her face as her red eyes glowed with a un-holly light. "I shall not be denied again."  
  
"Lady," he tried again only to have her break into his speech again.   
  
"From this day forth," Her voice echoed around the room, her appearance changing drastically. Her white hair glowed red, as if someone had taken blood and poured it over her hair. Her smile becoming feral and cold, "You and your people will live off the lives of others, never ending, and you will only walk the night, except for you, and your guards. For you shall be allowed to walk to day, to see the curse that has become your people. The night shall rule your lives, and nothing but the blood of the people can cure you." She snarled.   
  
Dark magic surrounded the room, as it become enough for him to breath, and to see, as it pushed against him. He momentarily fought it, before pain flooded his system, and his senses seemed to flee him. Instead of falling into the dark however, something exploded behind his eyes, and he fell to his knees, as his own screams assailed his ears. 

   
Struggling to bring in a breath of air to his tortured lungs, he fought blind panic as he realized they no longer responded to his call. The only sound that he could hear was that of his heart -which seemed it be rapidly fading from his hearing - and a woman's laugh. A laugh that was cold, and filled with bitter triumph!  A sharp twinge attacked his mouth, sending his mind reeling, as he fought the agony that seemed to fill his soul.  

Something was placed in his arms, though his eyes did not recognize it. His senses were dulled, and he felt as if he was a new born kitten, blind, deaf, dumb. Something was beating, calling to him however, as his body seemed to completely take over. Instinct driving him to greater depths than even he had imagined, a silent, hidden call, that he could not refuse to answer. 

Pain flooded his mouth again, and he felt something soft move to his lips, and then rich liquid seemed to poor itself down his throat. The taste was different, and he quickly found himself becoming addicted to it. His body demanded it, and he gave in to the power of it. He did not know what it was, or where it came from, but he drank, until not even his still parched lips could find more. 

And then the darkness came, and he recognized it for what it was, desperately fighting it. He was powerless, for the first time in his life, to stop anything. As the dark inkiness swept his soul, he gave him, his mind and body no longer his own. All he could do was old on to what he could of his soul, and pray to whatever might be listening. 

  
As the darkness finally seemed to retract, hide, and leave him in peace he slowly opened his blue eyes. Pain reflected their, as he looked around the room, his first concern for his Prince. Before he was able to raise his head a hunger filled him, a hunger that he would only to soon would be realized as a hunger for life. A hunger for innocence, a hunger for what he, Jason, could never have again.

His soul.   
  



	2. Chapter 1

AN: Well, here is part two of this installment, and before you all ask me, yes they will get older. Confused? Read the story you wont be for long. I am just setting the foundation for later on have no fear.

Disclaimer: I do not own SM. How I wish I did though. 

~~~

__

They were the hunters; they were the hunted. They were the Prince's of darkness; rulers of the night. No man dared deny them; no women tried. It was a curse that should have killed them, only to make them even stronger…

As they thirsted for blood, for innocence, and what they could never have…

Chapter 1

  
Closing his eyes, Endymion, King of the Night, High Ruler of the, well whatever the hell they were, fought back the urge to hunt. He had eaten well the night before a healthy young man would soon waste away to nothing thanks to the cancer in his stomach, and did not wish to run the night this night. It was bad enough on the nights where there was no moon, but tonight was different. Tonight was the night of the full moon, and it always served as a good reason not to go outside. Even if he was one of the feared, it wasn't the light that bothered him it was what would be prowling.   
  
Of course the humans would be no problem, but the werewolves were another matter. It wasn't that he feared them, but he did have a healthy respect for them as they were created the same way he and his were. A gift, by a mysterious woman, that turned them into something more, something dangerous. Something that made you do more than look over your shoulder on a dark night.   
  
Out of respect his kind stayed out the way of them during the full moon, the only night that they were truly the most dangerous people on this meager planet and its stupid humans. Of course he had been human once before as well, that he been before he had been changed. Before he had become what he was now, a destroyer of life.   
  
Before the darkness had crept into his soul making him what he was and knowing that he could never go back. That was enough to drive all of them to the point of insanity, and anything that could remind them of what they lost, or make them feel whole again, was kept and fought for with a passion.   
  
Closing his eyes he allowed himself a grin, it wasn't pretty he knew. He was a predator a hunter, and now some human had decided to make him the hunted. The poor stupid group would die the way the rest of them had.   
  
Humans were no match for him and his kind, especially he and the other high vampires. Of course they were not true vampires for they would walk in the day, and they did not have to eat all the time like the lower ones did. They also had power, what was left of there humanity came from that, a power that had only increased with the changing.   
  
With that type of advantage it was no wonder that the week, and helpless human race could do no more against them than a babe. Of course, they would never kill them all, they were their source of food, and that had to be preserved at all costs.   
  
"Endy." Kunz's voice rang out, calmly and coldly, not a trace of emotion written in it.   
  
Looking up at his first General he nods slowly, while meeting the lifeless eyes that belong to one of his most trusted friends. It was slightly un-nerving unless one new him extremely well, then one could almost pick up the traces of emotion that hovered on the edges of his vision, almost.  
  
"Yes, Kunzite," Came his equally calm reply, even though his mind was struggling to catch back up from the rest of his thoughts.  
  
"The human's managed to catch and kill three last night."   
  
"Anyone high enough to make a threat?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Costace's youngest son. The family is quiet grieved and they are demanding that we let them find and put down these humans." Now almost amusement was seeping into the man's voice.  
  
"How was he killed?"   
  
"They say it was fire my king, and light. I sent Zach to check it out, he says that the man was burned before it seems to him, that the light from the sky came from the dead of night, and killed him."  
  
"That is impossible." Endymion says flatly rolling his eyes. "The sun does not rise at midnight."  
  
"That is what they said, and Zach is rarely wrong. So either they have found a new weapon that we do not know of or someone with the gift of light has been born."  
  
"Impossible as well, even in our young days was anyone born with the gift of light. That was impossible, elements can not be controlled, even Zach agrees with us on that."  
  
"I never said that the man made mistakes."  
  
"I want you to find whoever is doing this and I want them killed we can not afford for word of this to get out."  
  
Nodding his head, Kunzite bows once before heading out the door.   
  
Shaking his head Endymion fingers the golden crystal in his hand and glares at the night sky.  
  
"Now, what?"   
  
~~~

"Nothing at all" Kunzite murmurs looking around the area where the battle had taken place earlier. Nothing in the way of magic, or if there had been none of them could sense it. 

"Damn it all the hell, how do you keep something like this a secret?" The tall man with shoulder length, curly hair, and green eyes, snarls, he had been rudely awaken from his sleep like state was very angry, he also had not eaten in a few days, which was prone to make a very angry Zachary.

Shrugging Kunzite looks to the tall, blond headed, blue eyed man behind him who was currently examining the ground with a look of boredom though, Kunz knew, that those sharp eyes were taking in every detail. It was one of Justin's better traits, no matter how casual his glance seemed he never missed a thing.

"Finding anything Justin?"

"Nothing but a couple of footprints, some of them are our mans and the other belong to a young girl, or boy, I cant really tell the impressions are to light. There was some male footprints back there but I found their bodies a moment ago."

"Children?" Nathan questions walking over, curiosity playing in his brown eyes, he had been questioning the stars but they had chosen to give him no information today. Stating only that, what had happened had happened and they would say no more. 

"Children are not capable of this, this type of massacre." Zach murmurs softly, shaking his head. 

"Not the ones we know, true."

"Human children are a lot weaker than our own, and if they can not do this then I think we must find our enemies else where." Justin says, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I will try the stars once more." Nathan offers.

"You do that otherwise I am going to find something to eat." Zach snaps before stomping off into the night.

"I pity whatever poor soul comes across his path." Justin says rolling his eyes.

"You are no better when you are hungry." Endymion says stepping out of the night. 

"Endy, at least I don't blow things up like someone I know."

Grinning, his slow grin, Endymion nods. "As for the children, I think we should go more with that link." Looking at him in surprise Justin shakes his head.

"Why?"

"Because do you remember about eight years ago when the planet's suddenly flared? It could be linked, it might not, but I was exactly eight years ago tonight."

Looking at his friends, Kunzite looked grim. "If what you say is true we must track this menace down and kill it."

Nodding his head Endymion turns his head towards the sky, "I agree."

~~~

"You just had to find that flower didn't you." Rei spits at Serena her dark hair flowing freely down her back. 

"But it is supposed to be so pretty." The blond haired girl wails her blue eyes feeling with tears. "How was I supposed to know that vampires were gonna come out?"

"Stop fighting you two." Minako orders while tossing her blond braid behind her. "We have to get out of here fast."

"No kidding," Makoto says, "The trees say that the enemy is coming."

"Trees?" The soft voice of Ami questions confused. "When did you start listing to trees."

"The moment that Rei threw a fire ball big enough to engulf a town." 

"Oh."

Looking around at her friends Serena fight back the confusion that threatened to engulf her small frame. She was confused, dirty and her head hurt from getting hit by the freak with the long teeth. Now her best friend was throwing fire, and her other best friend had lit up a clearing for miles and she had no answers. So she Serena resorted to the only thing that she knew to do. She cried, long and loud.

Whipping around the four girls gave each other worried looks before as one running to their friend to comfort her.

"I am sorry Serena, I should not have yelled at you." Rei says getting there first and hugging her tightly.

"It will be alright Serena you will see." Minako says.

"Ya, if anything happens Rei will just through another one of those fireballs of hers." Makoto assures her with a smile.

"I will figure this out as well, I promise." Ami says with her child like logic.

Brightening under her friends attention, Serena sniffles and nods her head. 

"There is my girl," Minako says smiling. "But now we have to get a move on, we can not stay here and there has to be somewhere safe we can stay?"

"The mountains." Ami declares calmly.

"But those are miles and miles and miles away." Serena wails horror in her voice.

"Not just about 20, but I hear that Vampires can not go there so we should be safe there, if we can keep the werewolves from finding us first." Ami replies.

"Werewolves!" The girls yell as one.

"Yes, it is a full moon you know, and if vampires are real then why not them?" 

"Good point little girl," Came a cold voice.

Whipping around Ami felt the breath being drawn from her lungs, standing before her was the most beautiful man that she had ever seen in her life. He was tall, with curly blond hair and the most amazing blue eyes. Her eyes though were drawn to his mouth were two fangs protruded, fangs that would sink deep into her neck to pull her life's blood from her, and she knew in that heartbeat that he would do just that. 

"RUN!" Makoto yelps grabbing Ami's arm and yanking out of her trance, and snapping her back to reality. 

Whipping around Ami wills her legs to pump, while desperately praying that he was not expecting that move from them. Somehow she didn't think she was going to get that lucky. 

Feeling something wrap around her arm a few moments later, she screamed. Causing Makoto to come to a dead halt. 

Stumbling slightly Ami turned around only to meet the leaf green eyes of the man that they had been running from. 

"Why are you running?" He questions coldly.

Something cold was building itself into Ami's stomach, something that she could not understand, but for some reason Ami was not afraid, somehow she knew that was going to get away.

"None of your buisness." She whispers almost as if she was another person. 

"Children like you should not be out after dark." He says smoothly.

"I know." 

"Really?"

"Ami, run." Serena's hysterical voice wails from the trees where Minako was holding them back while trying to figure out a plan without hurting Ami. 

Holding up her hand Ami shook her head at the man in front of her. 

"I will be leaving now." Waving her hand she felt the coldness leave her and enter the air, she had once glimpse of his startled face before she was grabbed by Makoto and hauled off again. 

It was time to run, and run hard.

Blinking the ice and snow from his face Zach looked around for the girl that he had caught and scowled darkly when he could not find her. 

'_Endymion,' _He snarls darkly, anger starting to build in him like a dark cloud, as the darkness that was a part of all of them slowly started emerging.

'_What?"_ Came his friend's weary mental reply.

__

'It is definitely the children.'


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Well here you go, the latest installment of Dark Night, and yes everything will be explained, eventually. 

A big thank you goes out to all of you who have reviewed, I really appreciate it and it made my day to look at my little review box and see as many as I did. You all are so sweet, and thank you so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own SM, but oh how I wish I did.

Warnings: A little bit of cursing, but hey your warned!

Looking for a good read? Go check out:

Stories:

Draken

Will you be there when I wake?

Authors:

VO1

Diamond Rouge

Cosmos

They are all good, and very talented. I do believe I have them in my favortie authors, and favorite stories list. 

Okay enough plugging, on with the story!

~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

~~~

__

They were the hunters; they were the hunted. They were the Prince's of darkness; rulers of the night. No man dared deny them; no women tried. It was a curse that should have killed them, only to make them even stronger…

As they thirsted for blood, for innocence, and what they could never have…

They were the hunters; not just the hunted…

~~~

It took most of normal humans' life to become a warrior. Trained and skilled in their gifts, and even then the best of their race would be hard pressed to kill a vampire, or anything similar to it. They just did not have the stamina, and the skill that it took to be able to successfully kill one of the immortals. 

This was why the fact that mere children had killed two of their people, and managed to escape one of the best, and most powerful generals in the immortal realms, caused him to think twice. Hell, he would even used to word worried, and he Kunzite was never worried. For that was showing emotion, something that he had sworn to never do again after that bitch had played on there emotions after she had changed them. 

Closing his eyes against the memory he scowled at the dark night, that repulsed him and attracted him all at once. He was dark, a thing of the night, and yet the sun attracted him more than the night. It was almost as if he was destined to be caught like the moth to the flame, a flame that he would never be able to hold or to have. 

Looking around the forest in the cool night air he shook his head. The had finally found Zach some food, so he was no longer ranting and raving with blind fury about being hungry. That was one less thing to give him a headache right now. Now all he had to deal with was Endymion's anger at a girl managing to escape them, 

"She just threw ice at you?" He questions Zach again, now that the blood rage had left his friend his eyes had returned to there normal green color, instead of that of deepest red, the color of the hearts last drop of blood.

"Yes, she became slightly detached at first as if she didn't know what she was doing and it just kind of came, I am not sure." Turning cold eyes towards the direction that the girls had fled, he took a deep breath. He could still smell the girls fear on the air. 

Shaking his head Kunz mentally curses whatever deity had granted these children the gifts that for so long had been out of their reach, the only thing that was keeping them from extracting there revenged on the bitch that had done this to them. 

"She used the elements." Justin breaths, confusion on his normally composed features, as he stares at the men in front of him. "Do you know what that means?"

"We are no longer the only ones with a semblance of power?" Nathan growls, his own anger lying deep in the clear, star like depths of his eyes.

"There have always been others we just have not been in this close proximity with them." Zach says smoothly though the anger that he was trying to hide shone clearly from his eyes. They could all read his expression clearly, whoever the child waif had been she would pay for humiliating him, even is she had not known what she was doing at the time. 

Looking at the moon Kunzite silently pleaded with it for the answers, even though he knew it would be as silent as it always was, it was a cold-hearted thing that never ever responded like it should, basted of a thing that it was. Not only did it represent of what they would never be again; it was a symbol of the night and the pain that it brought them. 

"We must find these children, and bring them back to the castle." Turning to look at the rest of the group again he nods his head, "Or kill them, no one with enough power to stop Zach in a blood rage, at that young of an age, must be allowed to live if they will not come under our tutelage."

"The one with the blue hair is _mine._" Zach growls out, "I am to see fit how she lives."

Shrugging his shoulders, Justin nods to them once. "Then we must catch up with our prey first wouldn't one think? They do not have much of a head start, but we are not the only hunters in the night tonight."

As if to reaffirm his point the sound of a clear bass werewolf was heard. Causing them the entire group to jerk slightly, they had forgotten, even if briefly, that they wolves were prowling the woods tonight.

"Then let us go." Endy says coldly his dark eyes alight with a battle light and thought of a chase, "They can not have gotten far."

A few moments later there was nothing in the glad to even suggest their presence but the few drops of blood, and ashes of the fallen. The wind blew silently over the meadow in a haunting melody, as if it anticipated the chase.

~~~  


Running as quickly as her terrified legs would allow her, Serenity, otherwise known as Serena, daughter of the ex-chieftain of the mountain clan, fought back tears and tried to act brave. Or as close to Minako as she could. The elements though were slowly starting to wave against her. 

The night was cold, even though it was well into spring. She was tired, hungry, and her dress was ripped with mud stains clear on it. The once white fabric told the tail of many a bush that had tried to stop its owner, it also showed that the owner had a good head on her shoulders, or in her case, a strong hand to pull her out of any mess that she managed to get herself into to. 

Feeling something snag her foot, Serena gave a muffled squeal and gave a head first dive into the mud that had been sucking at her feet a few moments later. 

"Serena!" Came Rei's exasperated voice behind her before strong hands yanked her up and pulled her along the trail. 

Looking up at her friend, and rescuer of mud puddles since they were little, Serena fought back the tears that threatened to pull her down. 

"I am sorry, Rei." She whispers, while looking down at the ruined gown that rippled in tatters around her feet. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Looking down, Rei face softened before giving her friend a weak smile. "I know just try to stay on your feet okay. They could be after us."

"Make that a definite, they are after us." Makoto's voice rang from behind them, a clear beacon in the night, full of anger, and realization.

"How can you tell?" Minako pants while pushing tree limbs out of the way of face and hair.

"The trees." Came the quick reply.

"Keep moving." Ami calls over her shoulder, while adding Minako in her task. They had to get to the mountains before they caught up with them. 

"Why are we heading towards the one place we _do not need to be_," Rei demands while helping Serena through the mess that the others were making.

"Because it is sacred land," Ami explains while working quickly, her short frame was being pushed to its max, and she could feel the exhaustion start to creep in. 

"Uh?" The other four girls chorus together. 

"According to legend, there was a great battle their once, and the blood that was shed to protect the innocents there, made the ground sacred to protect those who must be protected, from the evils of the world. Or in our case the creatures of the night." Ami declares in her lecturing tone, it was tone normally reserved for Serena when the girl needed help on her homework but today it would have to do for the others as well.

"We are running to God knows where on the bases of a legend?" Rei demands horrified.

"Yes, it is our only chance right now." Ami tells them softly.

"Why?" Serena questions innocently.

"Because there are werewolves on our trail as well now, and there have been for the last thirty minutes, we are never going to make it home otherwise."

~~~

"They definitely passed this way." Justin murmurs while running easily across the night filled landscape. 

"Glad you think so." Zach taunts his own eyes picking up the trail, it was wide enough for a babe to find, and they were no babes. 

"Enough sarcasm," Endymion snaps his own temper flaring, they had been at this for the last 10 minutes at it was starting to get on his royal nerves. 

"Enough talk, period." Kunzite orders. 

Falling silently behind him the other four fans out in a well-oiled maneuver that reeked of practice and mind thought. 

'_Werewolves'_ Came Justin's silent warning as they entered a clearing and came face to face with one of their moved hated enemies. 

'_You,_" Came the haunting mental voice of the alpha leader.

"Yes, us." Nathan replies smoothly his tone goading, though his muscles were tense for action.

"_You must leave this place._" Approaching them his lean form gleaming in the night air, the wolf glared menacingly at them.

"After we are through with our business." Kunzite states coldly and calmly. His tone was commanding and un-giving causing the wolves to bristle with anger. 

"_You are after the girls,"_ A female states boldly her golden eyes gleaming in the night air. 

"If we are?" Zach questions softly.

"_They are not for you to have._" She replies her eyes taking on a menacing glare. "_They belong to our lady._" 

"All the more reason for us to get there first wouldn't you think." Endymion replies, answering for them all. 

For their lady was the most hated of all their foe's, she was the one who had changed them, in the very beginning.

"_You will have to get past up first_."

"Not a problem let me assure you." Justin snarls darkly his fangs dropping from his gums, anger blazing in his eyes. No mere dog was going to tell him how to live his life. They were going to learn that lesson, the hard way.

~~~

"Climb faster." Minako orders, while straining her own muscles against the wall that they were being forced to climb, well forced was putting it mildly. About ten steps on the other side of this god forsaken rock wall was the sacred ground, that was of course according to Ami. On top of that only, if Ami was right about the ground.

"Uh guys," Serena says, her voice rising to the pitch that only she was able to attain and hold. "There is something moving around down there."

Taking a quick look behind her Minako curses, something that no eight-year-old was _supposed_ to know, and repeated her command. "Climb _faster._" 

"We are WORKING ON IT." Rei snaps from behind her as her hands and feet desperately try to find handholds, which would not break or crumble under her hands. Blinking up at the girl in front of her through the dust, and small rocks that were falling into her eyes, she glares at her. "So SHUT UP."

"Come on move." Makoto snaps from the bottom of the line, her own voice was starting to line with panic. "They are getting closer to the bottom."

"I want to go home." Serena wails.

"Fine," Ami pants, wincing as more rocks cut into her already slashed hands, "If you want to go battle whatever is chasing us to do so, go ahead, no one is stopping you."

Looking down at the drop behind her Serena whimpers, "I hate heights."

"Stop looking down them then," Rei snaps angrily.

Looking up Minako desperately tries to ignore the arguments going on behind her. Giving one more desperate heave she managed to pull herself over the top. 

Wincing as the rocks dug even further into her hands she turns and grabs Rei's hand and tugs hard, barely managing to get her friend over the top.

"Why did we stick Makoto at the bottom?" She gasps falling down with the effort.

"So she could catch whoever fell," Rei replies before heading towards the edge of the face and hauling Serena over the top. Rolling her eyes at her friends, she reaches out and grabs Ami's hand, while Sere kissed the ground that she was now currently resting on. 

"Gotcha," She murmurs, while sitting down and catching her breath before all of the tugged Makoto over the edge. It wasn't that the girl was fat, she was just a lot taller and bigger than they were, and their smaller muscle's really had to strain to get the girl up over the edge.

"Come on, it can not be far from here." Ami murmurs pushing some swear soaked hair from her face.

"Well, well lookie what I found." A deep voice murmur's causing the four girls to look up startled.

The sight of the five men standing there in the moonlight normally would not have frightened them as much of them, but the site of the fangs easily perturbing from their mouths was enough for them to jerk violently. Or in Serena's case, scream loud and long.

"Someone shut the wench up." The one with dark hair snarls angrily, his crystal clear blue eyes darkening.

"She is not a wench so watch your mouth." Makoto snarls angrily.

"Oh, this one has a temper." The one with short blond hair mocks. 

"Shut up, Bitch." Rei snarls, using language that normally would have gotten her in so much trouble that she would be cleaning the trash pit for a month. But this was not her home, and her mother was not around, and he had just insulted Serena, and in her book that was enough to get this ass hole fried. And she was more than capable of starting a fire.

Snarling in the back of his throat he took a step towards her, only to be stopped by the one with long blond hair.

"What you gonna let the albino tell you how to act?" Rei taunts, while positioning herself in front of her friend, her dark violet eyes taking on a fiery look.

"Shut your mouth," He snarls.

"Or what?"

"Rei, be quiet." Minako snarls.

"Now who is getting ordered around little one." The blond man taunts.

Her eyes narrowing, Rei growls in the back of her throat, though she remains still. She didn't know what Minako was up to but it had better be good she ready to kill the man in front of her, fry him actually, in a very tender area. That was when she noticed, Ami.

The girl was looking around, and had a hope filled expression on her face, nodding to Minako she grins.

"Sorry looks like we are going to have to say goodbye again." She states softly before nodding to Minako who opened her palms and let the golden light she had used earlier in the night, fill the night air like a golden song. 

It also blinded whoever were looking at it, most importantly the men in front of them.

Feeling something tug on her arm, Rei runs blindly, praying silently, that whatever happened to her that Serena was safe. The next thing she knew something warm tingled over her skin and the feeling of safety filled her body. 

"We made it," Makoto exclaims her expression full of wonder. 

The sound of howls of anger caused them all to turn around again. The next thing she knew, Rei, was fighting the feeling to run like a chicken even though she knew, somehow, that she was safe.

The five men were furious, whoever they were, and their eyes were blazing with an un-holly light, while their fangs hung even further down there lips. 

"Uh, I want to go home," Serena whispers fear filling her sliver/blue eyes as her lips trembled with unshed tears.

Pointing at Rei, the one with short blond hair, snarls out. "Know this, if you ever step out of this sacred ground, you will be mine, and your life will be hell." 

Her chin jutting up Rei grins back at him. "I will fry you first." She retorts, even though she was trembling with fear, she would never let him see that, though.

"We will find you again." 

Before all five of them disappeared into the darkness that they had appeared from in the first place. 

"Is that it? Are we safe?" Makoto questions her emerald eyes confused. 

"Yes, you are." Came a soft voice, filled with amusement and something else, something that none of them could put their fingers on at the moment. It was like that dream that you always forgot the moment you woke up.

Whipping around the girl's gape at the site in front of them. There before them was a beautiful women with long blond hair that flowed in the moonlight, her features were not recognizable but she had the most beautiful cornflower blue eyes that they had ever seen. 

"Who are you?" Minako demands, stepping in front of the other girls as if her body could shield them from whatever this new thing was. 

Chuckling softly she shakes her head, causing the golden waves to fall once more around her. "I am one of the guardians of this place, and I will not harm you little one."

"Sorry, but I have been chased enough tonight, how can I be sure your not just saying that to say it then when I turn my back you attack."

What they could only assume was a smile spread across the woman's face. "Being wary is a good trait, little one. But I and my friends are not threat to you, if we were I could already have killed you."

"Mina," Serena says softly, "I think she can be trusted."

Looking at the girl in front of her Minako sighs softly. "All right."

"Follow me, there is a place to sleep and rest here."

"But how did you come here?" Rei questions. "You are obviously not human."

Hesitating for a moment, she nods her head. "That much at least I can tell you. The others and me are the last remnants of the war that happened so long ago. We live to protect and to teach only, and when are duties are done we will rest."

"But when will your duties be done and how come yours still alive?" Serena questions her blue eyes wide with wonder, and curiosity. 

"Our duties will be done when our foe is defeated and changelings are set on the right path. As for why we are still alive that is for another day."

"But,"

"You need to rest and to sleep, your questions will be answered in due time." She says before once more heading down the past. 

"I don't trust her yet." Makoto whispers to, Minako.

"Me either but we have no choice, I really don't want to face that rabble behind us." Minako replies gently. "Just stay on your toes."

"No problem," Makoto replies out of the corner of her mouth. "No problem at all."

~~~

"How did they reach the grounds?" Justin snarls, "We had them trapped."

"Crafty for children aren't they?" Nathan replies in a thoughtful tone. "But they can not stay there forever, when they emerge they will be ours."

"Until then we have enough problems on our hands, the werewolves should never have challenged us tonight." Endymion says smoothly, "And they escaped to easily, especially with Justin in the mood he was in. She is helping them again and that means she is planning something."

"But what?" Kunzite ponders.

"Whatever it is I think those children are the key." Zach says smoothly, though anger still glinted in his eyes. 

"What do you mean?"

"She is after them as well, and at least 3 of them have the powers of the elements. Something that before now was thought to be impossible." Shrugging he shakes his head. "I wish I knew what."

"We need to find out," Nathan says smoothly, "The stairs have fallen quiet and that is never good."

"Then our first order is to find out what is going on, kill the children if it comes to that, beat the bitch, and stay alive in the process" Justin says smoothly, "Sounds like a normal job for us."

"First I need sleep, well conquer the world tomorrow." Zach says sarcastically before heading to find his own bed. 

Nodding his head Nathan smiles coldly. "I to must find my rest, until tomorrow my friends."

Shrugging at each other, the other three follow their example though they knew they would get little rest. Sometimes acting like you knew that you were doing worked just as well as doing it.

~~~

"Bitch I am, Justin," A cold voice whispers again the night air, before dismissing the image in the crystal in front of her. "But defeat me you never will. As for the children, you can only hide them for so long." She whispers to the five spirit images that now danced in the crystal, "My power has become great, you must realize this." 

Laughing coldly she grins. "They will be mine and then the world will bow to my commands." Her laughter rang as an echo across the frozen and cold room; it was a laughter of anger, hate, and promise. Soon her plans would fall into place, and by the time the pathetic ramble of Endymion's found out, it would be too late. It was all to close; she would not fail now. "_Soon_."


	4. Chapter 3

AN: They have grown up, so all fears should be laid to rest, don't worry it explains what you need to know for now in the story, also all questions will be answered later on as well. 

I am sorry for the delay, I went to my grandmothers house, and I was supposed to get back on Tuesday and I was going to upload on Wednesday, but my grandma had a stroke and I was delayed. Thank you all for your patience, and the next chapter is 75% complete. It will be out no later than Sunday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Salior Moon.

~*~*~

__

They were the hunters; they were the hunted. They were the Prince's of darkness; rulers of the night. No man dared deny them; no women tried. It was a curse that should have killed them, only to make them even stronger…

As they thirsted for blood, for innocence, and what they could never have…

They were the hunters; not just the hunted…

Revenge was first on their mind…hatred was not far behind

~*~*~

__

10 years later

Anger, Pain, Sadness, Rei could feel it everywhere, it surrounded her, embraced her, threatened to seduce her in its dark mystery. Closing her eyes against the emotions, she abruptly turned her aurora sense off. The feelings were still there but they were not threatening to overpower her like they had been.

"Rei, are you okay?" Serenity questions her friend while walking calmly over to stand next to her.

Looking up at her best friend, Rei managed a weak smile. They had been here for ten years, ever since that first faithful night when they had been chased all over the country. By those damn, vampires, and werewolves, yes Ami had been right on all accounts which had thrilled the girl called Mercury. 

They had been fed that night, talked to, their wounds had been treated, even though they were nothing more than minor scratches and bruises, before they had been told they could stay as long as they liked. 

Even now Rei could hear the fury in the blond mans voice when he told her the moment she left the place he would find her. Needless to say, they had talked it over, and decided to stay, they really had no choice. Especially when they said that they could train them all in their powers. That had been what had blown Rei's mind, they had not called them freaks, or told them they were nuts. They had all nodded and accepted it. Of course it wasn't until later that they had all realized that the 'sprits' had the same abilities that they did, and then that Makoto was able to wield lighting. That one had been a blow to the rest of the group. 

Serena, on the other hand had not gift, it was like she was completely barren of any magical potential. Which completely confused them since her hair had gone from blond to silver. Which were grounds, they had argued, for something wasn't it? The ladies, who called themselves: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, after the planets, had given her the same education that they had given the others. Then for some odd reason a fifth women had arrived, she offered no explanation, just that her name was moon, and Serenity had been spending more time with her than the rest of them lately. 

"Sere, how did your lessons go?" Rei questions softly.

"Good." She says plopping down in typical Serena fashion. "Ouch." She yelps when her but comes in contact with a sharp rock. 

Giggling Rei shakes her head at the site of her friend, who she knew was trying to act more graceful, rubbing her backside like she had done when they were little. 

"Glad you find it amusing." She hurumps, before sighing softly and looking around, "So what are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"Practicing." She admits while letting her violet eyes take in the scene around her. It was a breathtakingly beautiful night, as most on the plateau were its hauntingly eerie beauty had always fascinated her. It was like there was something there, calling to her soul. 

"Again? Do you ever do _anything_ else?"

Snorting, Rei rolls her eyes. "Like you do much of anything else, Sere."

"I eat, I day dream, and I talk with you four. The rest of you are always practicing something. You and Mars are always working on your mental stuff, and your fire. Minako is always being drilled in her ability to lead, Makoto never stops working on her hand to hand though she does cook a lot to, and Ami reads constantly, that is when she is not trying to get her fighting down. I would not practice so much but you four are never around, thus I always have to practice or die of boredom."

"So cook or something." Makoto teases, before setting her six one frame down next to the other two girls. Her own amused grin lighting her features. 

Jumping slightly Serena glares at her friend. "I hate it when you do that." She gripes, a pout forming on her delicate features.

"Then I suggest you work on not letting anyone sneak up on you." Minako says, while plopping her own butt down, next to the girls, while Ami sits down on the rocks next to her friend. 

Jumping again, Serena scowls at them. "Ya, whatever." She grumbles though a huge smile spread across her features at the site of her friends.

They were her whole world. The people that she adored and would do anything for at any given time. Nothing anyone did or said was going to change her opinion. They were her adored, the most high, and the people she would give her life for. She also knew, that they would do the same for her. It was gift that they all possessed; they just knew when the others needed a hug or a shoulder to cry on. 

They also knew when the others were in danger. The Ladies said that it was the bond between them that gave them this ability. While sometimes it was a hindrance, none of them would trade the entire world to have it taken from them. It was more than a gift to them. It was their bond as sisters. 

"Lighten up darling, it's a beautiful night and the stars are out." Makoto says with a smile. 

"What is up with your fascination with the stars." Rei demands resting her hands on her hips. 

"I don't know, there linked to the plants somehow." She says with a shrug, while tipping her head towards the sky, taking in the huge picture. 

"Linked?" Ami questions.

"Ya, I don't know how but they are, they talk or something. Its like they are connected, I am not sure how it works really."

"Everything is connected." Lady Moon says, the halo of light that surrounded her efficiently hiding her face, and body features. 

"Lady," The acknowledge with smiles on there features. Out of all the ladies she was the easiest to talk to. Never condemning she never ran out of patience or kindness. 

"How so?" Minako questions. 

"Life, it's all connected, we the earth are only a tiny piece of the vast universe, and our planet is connected to the other planets, and they all are connected to our star, the sun. Which is connected to the other stars, thus everything on this planet is connected is connected to the stars."

"How is that possible."

"Life." She explains gently, "It is always connected."

"It doesn't make sense though." Serena says shaking her head. "How can a blade of grass be connected to the stars in the heaven."

"One day it will make sense and when it does your journey will be complete." She explains with a smile. 

"RIGHT!" Serena grumbles loudly, causing the women around her to laugh at her antics. 

"Don't worry Serena," Minako teases, "I don't understand it either."

"Oh know you should feel better Sere, the blond doesn't get it." Rei grumbles. 

"Don't ya just feel the love?" Mina says with her huge mina-watt smile. Causing the girls to burst into laughter once more, as their laughter echoed across the mesa they never heard nor saw the shadows that moved slowly, or the way the prowling was closer than ever to their home.

~~~

Licking the blood from his lips, Nathan smiled to himself, at the salty yet tantalizing taste. It had been a good hunt this night, for all of them. They had feed well and it would be a few more nights before they would have to feed again. Retracting his teeth he smile a grim smile, before licking his teeth to wash them clean of the bloodstains. 

Eating was a messy but enjoyable job it was one of the perks of their existence. The ecstasy, the feeling of the warm liquid sliding slowly down your throat, and head rush and the knowledge that your insatiable hunger would soon be feed. It was pure and prime evil, but he and the others enjoyed ever second of it. Who could not? 

Looking around he shook his head, the others had already left, their hungers had been sated early on, but he-the largest-took more food to fill himself. This night he had been most hungry as well. It had taken two to fill his stomach, they had both been large men, but with all the studying he had been doing he had neglected to take care of himself. Thus he had to gorge himself tonight or face the blood wrath. 

The blood wrath was more than just hunger, it was un-stoppable. Once a vampire succumbed to it nothing he or she did could stop it. Until they had been feed, completely and wholly. Sometimes the blood wrath was spawned from something else something more primal. That was a lesson hard earned. 

When a vampire was threatened or someone he or she was bonded to, for life, was in danger, they went berserk. A killing spree that only exhaustion or defeat could stop. They killed anyone or anything that got in their way. Only the sound of the person who they were defending voice could stop the wrath. Even then the chances were tenuous. 

"Nathan, are you coming?" Zach questions him, stepping lightly out of the shadows, his footsteps as silent as a cat. 

Turning, Nathan smiled coolly at his friend, Zach always had certain gleam about him after feeding. It was a characteristic that had always bothered him, though he would never mention it. 

Zach was most dangerous after eating, for his brain went on overtime, when it came to his workload. And he had the sharpest mind that he, or any of the other generals, had ever seen. He was cold, calculated and obsessed with the tiny blue haired child that they had chased so long ago. While he himself dreamt of emerald eyes, eyes that he had never seen, he was sure that his friend's obsession was dangerous, it was going to get him killed on day. Either that or he was going to get out by the skin of his teeth and bond the girl to him self. If they ever emerged from the high ground, that was. 

"Yes, I just finished." He on the other hand was calmer, he saw more clearly, and the stars hum was much louder in his ears. Which was why he normally kept himself full and well feed that was until the dreams of those twice-damned emerald eyes started showing up in his thoughts, _again._

Even Kunzite had never been the same since that fateful encounter, 10 years ago, and he was the one who never-ever-may-the-world-fall-down-showed his emotions. Sometimes he wondered if even Endymion understood his high commander. Not even the stars did, and they knew everything. 

"Good," Nodding once he took himself back to whenever the hell he had come from. He really could care less at that moment. Looking up at the stars he smiles coldly, perhaps tonight the stars would provide an answer.

Scanning the stars above his eyes narrowed as they desperately sought the answer to his un-spoken question. At the finding of his answer his breath hissed through his teeth-in a very snake like manner-and he growled low in the back of his throat. 

It was time to see Endymion.

~~~

"The wall is coming down?" Kunzite questioned him again, for what seemed like the hundredth time. His grey eyes were lit with a un- familiar light, and he looked ready to go hunting at the drop of a shilling. 

"That was what they said." Nathan replied, again, not mentioning, again, that he didn't know when though. If it had not registered in their minds by this time then it never was. 

"Then the chance that we have been waiting for is coming." Justin muses softly, his blue eyes gleaming with anticipation, at the thought of taking his much longed for revenge on the wench that had insulted him so long ago. 

"Just remember," Zach interrupts his own eyes gleaming dangerously, "That they blue haired one is mine. She will not escape me again."

"Take your revenge on who you will, just remember, if we can not harness the power that they hold for ourselves we are to kill them." Endymion states coldly, "So that the witch does not get her hands on them. "

"She had been to quiet lately." Nathan agrees, "I will keep my eyes on the stars, but I think that it would be best if we started there now. There is something troubling me."

"Even if it is just to check it out." Justin says, with a nod and a smile, it wasn't a pretty thing. "We must plan out strategy for attack anyway."

~~~

Laughing coldly into her watching glass, the women smiled. "You are two late Justin, even if you left know, they women will be mine." She cackled from the safety of her cold throne room. This time she would not be denied. Their power had finally faded, and they knew it, but the laws that bound them forbade them to tell the girls. Every thing was falling into place, and she was going to win.

"We are in position my queen." A horse voice murmurs, causing the cruel smile to spread across her features. "Then move in my servants move in."

~~~

Rei was the first one to wake at the sounds of the howls, and the feeling of darkness fast approaching. She would, later realize, that she was also the first to realize that their since of protection was gone, the shields that had protected them for so long were gone completely, and there was nothing there but open night air. 

Reaching over she grabbed Serena, and slapped her-hard-against her pale checks. 

"SERE WAKE UP." She snapped into the night, before desperately trying to wake Minako. Whatever the hell was coming they needed all the help that they could get, right now. But where were the ladies?

"MAKOTO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, desperation carrying her voice to the farthest corner of the plateau. The next second a wolf/werewolf launched itself into the tent teeth bared, and fury in its features. A few seconds later it was barbecue and the camp was alive.

"OH MY GOD." Serenity screams horror on her features as she throws her hands up. Silver light streamed forth, taking out the next wave of danger, that was coming at her and Rei's, now, unprotected faces. 

Whipping around at the sound of thunder, and flashes of light, Rei missed the creature launching itself at her. Turning, she realized that she was to late, and she was fixing to become dog chow, only to have it turn to ice in mid flight.

"Thanks Ami."

  
"No problem just watch your back." The tiny woman commands, before turning around and turning the next batch of creatures to ice.

Wincing as their frozen bodies hit the ground, and shattered, Rei desperately prayed that they could hold the enemy off. But one question plagued her mind. What had happened to the ladies?

Turning she raised her hands and breathed a few words causing waves of hot fire to spread from her and into the creatures around her. As the flames she commanded danced around her, protecting her, shielding her, mostly giving her the strength she needed, and the power she wielded. 

Hearing something behind her she whipped around only to find herself face to face with the one man she swore to dodge for the rest of her life.

"Hello, wench," Justin sates coldly his eyes taking in her nighttime apparel with a cold-calculating smile, as he looked her over, like she was piece of meat on the market. "Miss me?"


	5. Chapter 4

AN: As promised, here is the next chapter, and installment, of Dark Night, it is a bit longer than the rest t, and it explains more of the plot line, and there is some action as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Salior Moon!

~*~*~*~

__

They were the hunters; they were the hunted. They were the Prince's of darkness; rulers of the night. No man dared deny them; no women tried. It was a curse that should have killed them, only to make them even stronger…

As they thirsted for blood, for innocence, and what they could never have…

They were the hunters; not just the hunted…

Revenge was first on their mind…hatred was not far behind

__

As they searched the world for those they had lost.

~*~*~*~

"Where the hell are they all coming from?" Ami demands as another volley of wolves' heads her direction. Raising her hands in front of her she breathes a few words, as shards of ice head towards the quickly approaching animals. Managing to impale the first couple she flipped neatly into the air to avoid the others, landing neatly she repeated the same trick, taking the few remaining out from behind.   
  
Relaxing slightly she quickly scans the area for any signs of the others. They could not be separated, if they were to have a chance, she knew that much.   
If a game was to be played, separate them, concur them one by one, little bit by little bit. It was a tricky strategy, but if it was played off right it worked, everytime.  
  
"Nice trick girlie." Comes a smooth male voice from behind her.   


Whipping around Ami jumps slightly at the site of the blond man in front of her. It was the same man from that night so long ago, the one that had tried to turn her into a human stake. Feeling the blood drain from her face, Ami started taking steps backward. Her training, her talent, everything leaving her mind as she stared at him. He was as gorgeous as ever, more so now, with his blond hair gently blowing in the breeze, and his leaf green eyes-so unusual-dancing in the night air. She was no longer a girl of eight but a women of eighteen and she recognized this mans beauty with the knowledge that only time and maturity gave one. She also recognized the danger of it, for with that beauty came the power to kill, or devour, namely her. For in those unique eyes laid the anger of so long ago, anger, and hatred, yet something else, and she feared it. For she was a women, a women who could fall prey, as any other, to this man.  
  
"What not so cocky this time my pet?" He questions coldly, his lips twisting into an amused smile, as his fangs protruded gently from his mouth.  
Inwardly trembling, Ami felt anger rise from within her, she was no mans pet, and she never would be. With that anger came knowledge and knowledge brought that ability to think to her once more.   
  
"I am no man's pet." She spits angrily her own sapphire eyes flashing as she met his eyes with an anger of her own. She no longer feared him, respect him and what he could do, yes, but the fear from the initial sighting of him no longer held her body captive. She was once more free to fight, and to be her own person, and the fear that she had had of him for so long was finally gone.   
  
Raising one brow his grin turned full fledged, "Ah so the little princess has a mouth on her does she?"  
Rolling her eyes, she calmly surveyed the area around her and him, as her battle mode took over, and she became detached from the surrounding area. It was no longer her in a battle, but her body and her gifts that she had to control, and he was the obstacle course that she had to get around.   
  
" I do not think that we have been properly introduced," He continues on in the same arrogant manner, causing Ami to want to reach out and slap him, hard, across the face. That or drive a stake through his heart. "I am Lord Zachary de' Arms of the House of the Night, High General, to King Endymion, Fourth Mage, and King of the West."Finishing his slight speech he smirks at her, before giving a mock bow.  
Rolling her eyes Ami settles in a defense position.   
  
"What do I not get to know your name?" He questions mockingly, both of his brows raising for effect this time.   
  
"Ami." Was her terse reply, as she calmly eyes the man in front of her! He was not dressed for battle with his dark pants, heavier shirt that was slightly open in the front. In fact he looked more ready for a ball than he did for hand to hand. Of course it could all just be a front, or he really did not think that she was worth the effort that it was going to take, to take her out.  
  
"Ami," He replies running the name over his tongue with a smile. "Don't you know that you should not give out your name? Names have power you know."  
  
"I know yours."   
  
"So you do, so you do."  
  
"Enough with the chit chat." She states coolly, her own smirk coming to play on her lips. "Or are you beating around the bush because you are afraid of getting beat?" If she could make him angry then he might make a mistake, which could further aid her cause, which was to escape, at all costs.   
  
His eyes flared for a moment with anger before an amused laugh rang from his lips. "Ah, so you are a crafty little one." Before his own hands came up and a wave of energy was sent her direction.  


Dogging, Ami scowled, the man was fast, faster than she was. She was going to have to be careful, very careful or she would end up as barbecue very quickly, that or raw steak. Neither one sounded to appealing to her young self.   
  
"Fast." Zach taunts, "But not fast enough, I am afraid." Before sending another blast of energy at the girl, who effectively, dogged it once more, while sending her own ice crystals back at him. Flipping easily out of the way, he shook his head. This girl was not a problem at all, at least not too him.   
  
Jumping away from the battleground he eyed his soon to be prize. Time had been kind to her, as the tiny child like frame had filled out to that of a woman, and her unusual features only heightened her beauty.   
  
With her soft blue hair, and eyes with a smidgen of freckles on her pale features, she was very cute. She wasn't the normal beauty that he was used to, but she would more fun to tame, and to break. She had spirit but he could sense intelligence in the girl. Yes, this was one of his better prospects, that much was for sure.  
  
"You're toying with me." Ami says shaking her head. She wasn't sure if being frank was going to save her any time, but it beat trying to out fight this guy. He was to fast and to strong for her, she could tell that. But she might be able to out wit him on an intelligence factor, it might save her time, and her skin.  
  
"You are fast." He states amused, though whether he was talking about her brain power, or her fighting skills Ami was not quiet sure.  
  
"Depends on what you mean about fast." Ami replies softly, hesitantly, she didn't want to give to much away to this man, that was dangerous, and he was already dangerous enough without her telling him what he wanted to know, when he wanted to know it.   
  
That was something that Lady Mercury had drilled into her as a child.

"Never let he enemy know what you are going to do. Make him think he knows, the shock the hell out of them. It is the only way to survive in the land of tactics." She had cautioned. 

Well, she, Ami, had taken that to heart, and it was time to put it use. No man was going to beat her, no matter how long it took to defeat him.  
  
"You are smart aren't you." He says shaking his head, causing his golden hair to fall around him in waves. He truly was a beautiful man. "But tell me little girl, how do you defeat someone bigger, and faster than you are."  
  
"What do you mean." Ami questions softly.  
  
"I can take you weather you wish to be taken or not, so how do you plan on stopping me."  


Shrugging, Ami watches him, "That is for me to know I guess uh?" She murmurs softly, though by the amused gleam in his eyes, she figured that he had heard her.  
  
"So why don't you tell me, it might serve for entertainment." Leaning back against the tree, he mentally tested her shields. They were good, whoever had trained the girl knew what they were doing, he guessed it was one of those damn spirits that had been floating around the place, and he did not have Nathan's abilities for persuasion.  
  
For a vampire could take over a person's mind and make them think what they wanted them to think. The stronger the gift the more they could make the person do. Nathan was the most skilled in the group, he said it was because of his connection to the stars. They said he was freak, either way he normally got what he wanted when he wanted it. You had to be pretty damn un-predictable to keep Nathan from guessing what you didn't want him to know.  
  
"What don't you go screw yourself?" She questions in that same soft thoughtful tone, as if she was really considering the fact, and Zach found it infuriating.  
  
Watching the man ready his attack Ami, prayed fervently, that her plan would work, and that she would not be getting herself killed. Before she could blink though, the attack was headed in her direction.  
  
Flipping neatly out of the way she crouched low to the ground before sending her own attack back at him, watching him dodge, she brought her hands into a cup in front of her and blew gently, causing a thick fog to envelop the two of them.   
  
Once it was cleared, Zach looked around scowling, the little one had escaped him, again.  
  
Racing along the path, Ami desperately hoped to find one of the others. She had gotten lucky this time, she knew that much, next time the same trick would not work. She needed to find one of the others and fast, before they two meet up with the other men, or generals, whatever they were calling themselves. 

~~~

"Wench?" Rei spits, her anger had already been aroused, and the site of the man standing in front of her did nothing good for it. "Do you see a mirror around here or something?"   
  
Chuckling, Justin smiled at the girl, no woman in front of him. The years had been good to the feisty child that he had faced off, and lost to, so long ago. She had grown to about medium height, and with her pale skin, violet eyes, and long dark hair she was one gorgeous woman, he would even go as far as to say exotic. "No, I only see you." Came his smooth reply, causing her violet eyes to flash angrily, as a hidden fire emerged, and shone from their depths.  
  
"Oh, sorry my mistake, however could I have thought otherwise, you resemble a woman so well." She snaps, causing him to chuckle again at her words, and she knew why. With his broad shoulders, thick blond hair, finely sculpted face, and muscles add those blue eyes into the mix and you had a one handsome man. One that women would fall over in a heart beat, never thinking twice about the consequences, and he knew it and relished it. He was one arrogant bastard, one that she was more that willing to take down, and out.  
  
"Sorry, cupcake, I hate to disappoint you, but I do have one question for you." Letting his eyes run over her nighttime apparel, and the way it gently outlined her curves he smiled cruelly. "Are you playing dress up in your mothers clothes again?"  
  
Not wasting any time for words, Rei hissed between her clenched teeth. "Fire Soul." Causing fire to whip from her fingers at him. Out of all the girls she was the only one with enough raw concentration to pull up the full power attack of her lady, but only when she was pissed, or taken over by an extreme emotion.  
  
Nimbly dogging, Justin felt the heat from the attack roll over him; he also guessed that if it had been any closer he would have been scorched. "Watch it firebrand, you could have branded Me."   
  
"That would have been the point." She snarls, while slamming her fist into his gut, causing him to react, his own hands coming up and grabbing her by the shoulders, and flipping her over his shoulder.  
  
Landing neatly on her feet, Rei turned it into a roll, as she heard the sound of his foot crushing down where she had been. Wincing slightly she shook her head, that blow would have cracked her ribs, or worse broken a few of them. Coming up with a bound she whirled in time to stop the fist that was heading for her face, lashing out with a spin kick she caught him in the ribs. Feeling pain jar down her leg she bit the inside of lip savagely, though she did managed to knock him back slightly.   
  
"Impressive, but not good enough." He taunts, before lashing out with his own kick, which Rei barely managed to dodge.   
  
"What and your supposed to be any better?" She snaps while sending her fist to his face, which hurt as well she found out a few seconds later, a lot.  
  
Feeling something slam into her back she, bit back the scream that threatened to emerge, once more biting down on her lip. The weight of the impact was once more rudely taken from her back one moment, the next she was being hauled to her feet.  
  
"You might want to watch your back little one." Justin states smoothly, while eyeing the wolf that was slowly heading there way again.   
  
Lashing out with a kick to his groin, Rei felt him release her arm, as he gave a satisfying groan, before turning and waving her hands, causing fire to hit the beast, which took off howling as the fire set into his fur.  
  
Feeling something behind her again, Rei nimble dodges the mans hands, but barely.  
  
"I do not think that we have been properly introduced," Justin states, there was no more playfulness about him, and his eyes were as cold as the night sky. "I am Lord Justin O' Winter, First in the House of Oceans and Seas, Second High General, to King Endymion, Third High Mage, and King of the East." Bowing slightly he smiled. "You would be?"  
  
"Rei, bastard beater, founder of the eat pump for a month club, firebrand, destroyer of the night, and I specialize in taking down blondes." She replies with a mock curtsey, and a fake grin.   
  
"Well, well you do have a mouth on you don't you?" He questions before lashing out with a kick, that Rei never had time to dodge. Once second she was glaring at the man in front of her, the next she was on the ground trying not to gag on her own spit.  
Reaching down Justin hauled her up by her arm and slammed her against the nearby tree.   
  
"Bastard," She manages through the daze that had covered her vision.  
  
Starring down at the women in front of him, Justin could only shake his head. Even after being beaten she was still mouthing him, when she should have been begging him not to hurt her. Instead she was glaring at him, and declaring that he was a bastard, raising his hand to back hand her he stopped when his eyes drifted to her mouth, where blood was freely flowing from, and down her chin.   
  
A slow grin spreading across his face he smirked down at the women who was watching him, with horror dawning on her face, as she realized his intentions.  
  
"Bloody hell, no!" She snaps shoving against his chest but to no avail, for she was nothing but a puny human, while he was a creature of the night, gifted with more strength and powers that she could ever even hope to imagine.   
  
Pushing against his chest, Rei watched with horror as his face fell closer and closer to her own, she knew that there was really nothing she could do to stop the bastard, but she was not going to just let him kiss her. The next thing she knew his soft lips were gently sliding over her own, and she was being shoved backwards further against the tree until, she was pinned completely between his warm body and the bark of the three. All the while his lips continued their gently assault on her mouth until her head swam, and she felt her body slowly try to relax. Biting down hard on his bottom lip, Rei tried to dispel him that way, only to have his chuckle against her mouth, before he gently started sucking on the lower part of her lip where she was bleeding. The feeling was intoxicating, as warm fire slowly spread through out her body. Relaxing completely against him, Rei moaned low in the back of her throat, she was completely helpless, and she found that she didn't to move, at all.   
  
Feeling him pull back slowly from her lips, Rei kept her eyes closed, though she wasn't sure when she had exactly shut them, and breathed, as his lips moved down her neck and to the jugular vein on the side of her neck. Tensing Rei, joleted upwards when she felt something sink into the skin there, before, heat, gently started at her neck and spread through out the rest of her body, and with the heat came a tingling as she slipped into the warmth that the gently sucking on her neck was providing. She knew that if she didn't fight him she would die, or worse become one of them, but she found that she didn't care. It was almost as if she was detached somehow, watching from another person, only she was getting the feelings, and they were the ones dying.  
  
Justin on the other hand was lost in his own world, her blood was sweet and warm, and even though he had eaten earlier he found that he did not want to stop. When had had kissed her he had never meant for it to go this far, but her blood had unique quality to it, it was sweeter than any other he had ever tasted, and he had to have it, to possess it and the girl that created it. Both of them, they would be his.  
  
Feeling her body go limp against his he grinned to himself, before pulling away, he would take no more, for that would put her in danger, and he was not ready to change her yet, if he ever did. She really was no challenge to him though, and he was able to easily penetrate and manipulate her, and her shields. Life was easy, and it was good. Scooping up her frail body he cuddled it close to his own. Yes, he would take her back to castle, and see what happened there. Zach could study her powers, and the other women surly would come after their comrade.   
  
"Let her go." A female voice spat before ice ripped into his back and shoulders, sending him sprawling, as something grabbed the women, and fog filled the air. Regaining his ground, he burned the fog away, before looking around, as cold anger filled his gut, someone had taken his prize, they would pay, for the girl, Rei, was no where to be found.

~~~

  
Closing his eyes, Nathan, felt the ground beneath him, his feet and mind in tune with it, for a only a brief second, but it was enough. The closest battle was coming from the west, and that was were he was going. It was also the only place that his brothers were not.  


Traveling swiftly through the trees, he moved with the grace that the years had provided him. His tall, lanky height had become smooth in its movements, it was one of the few kind things the years had brought to him. It did not take him long to reach his destination, just a mere matter of seconds actually. What he saw when he got there, though, shocked the hell out of him!  


He had been expecting one of the spirit beings to be protecting one of the girls, not for the girl to be protecting herself, very effectively-he noted-, against a handful of werewolves. Werewolves that had been trained from birth, to kill, and to hunt, and yet there she was a huge grin on her features, fighting it out like she was enjoying every bloodied second.   


Looking around once the last one had been sent packing on its way she shook her head before her eyes landed on the position that he was in. Another point to her favor, very few people could tell where he, or his brothers, were hiding when they did not want to be found. Stepping out of the shadows, he smiled, cruelly, darkly, at her.   


"Well, well, looks like the children grew up." He mocked, his eyes taking in her lean form. She was tall, extremely so, and curvy, it was a pleasant combination. With her almond curls dancing around her head, she might have been considered pretty, though the strength and courage in her face destroyed the image of a beauty queen. She was more of an amazon than anything else was; though if she fought like one was to remain to be seen.   


"Time does that to a person." Came her smooth, blunt reply. She did not seem to be one to mince with words, interesting. From the way she was looking him over he guessed that she was evaluating him as well. Either that or she was checking him out, letting his eyes travel over her features once more, he mentally shook his head, she did not seem to be one to eye the enemy as a future mate, and he was rarely wrong. Which meant she was an experienced fighter, or had been trained well. He would enjoy this encounter, and if she survived, well that was another issue.  


Looking the man in front of her over, Makoto could only shake her head. He reeked of cockiness, and arrogance, and from the way that he was eyeing her like a side of beef, she figured he expected her to drop on her knees and bow to him. They had not seen a hide or hair of a male since they had found the ladies, but her limited experience around the male species when she was young had given her all the information she would need for life.  


Girls were married off at an early age, 10 at the latest. It did not matter if they could bare children or not, at least this way there was no problem, or feuds, when the time did come for the child to be able to bear her own children. A child learned fast, what to look for in a male, how to dodge the nasty ones, and which ones to snag onto fast, and pray they took a liking to you, maybe they would speak for you. The man in front of her was one that she would have dodged, for more than one reason.   


It wasn't just that his attitude was awful, he was gorgeous. With his brown wavy hair, dark eyes and strong build, he would be used to the women. And gorgeous men were also the bad ones, better to marry an ugly one and be happy, than have a handsome one and get beat. It was better to run from them, but she wasn't running any more.   


"Oh so it speaks." He murmurs leaning back against the tree.  


"What your mute?"   


Chuckling softly he smiles at her letting his fangs drop from his mouth.  


"Are you trying to intimidate me?" She questions him softly, her own features stoic, giving not indication of whether or not his show had frightened him.   


Taking a deep breath he shook his head, the air gave no indication either, she was good, whoever she was.  


"Intimidation? No, that is not my style."  


"Oh then what is your style whatever the fuck you are?"   


"Nathan."  


"Uh?"  


"My name is Nathan, Lord Nathan de Grean of the house of Stars, Third General to Prince Endymion, and Second Mage of the earth, to be exact."  


"Uh, think your name is long enough?" Makoto questions while rolling her eyes. Her mama had once said that long names meant bad taste, looking at the man she shook her head, his name was long enough to feed twenty families, if name could be turned into gold that was.  


"Yes, but you my dear have not graced me with your name."  


"First off, I not your dear, second of all, who the hell do you think you are?"  


"I already told you," He states patiently, "I am Nathan, what is your name, and rank if you please."  


Rolling her eyes Makoto glared at him, "Makoto, chief cook, so go shove that up your ass."   


Eyes narrowing he steps away from the tree, "I did not ask for an insult, Makoto."  


"I didn't ask for you to bring your skinny boy ass up here, I have to deal, so do you." She snaps back. This man did not intimidate her, even with his fangs, and whatever powers he had.   


-_What yourself young one. He has much power_. - Came the voice of caution from the trees around her.  


Nodding her head she dogged the blow that he sent her way.   


-_He is fast_- She thinks back at them before sending her own fist back at him, and connecting solidly with his face. -Shit that hurt-  


-_Be careful, none of your blows will have much effect on him right now chosen_-  


-_NOW you tell me_- She snaps back angrily, instinctively dodging the kick that she knew was coming her way. Letting her mind go blank she fought him with the single minded determination of that of a girl who was backed into a corner, and she would not be loosing today.  


-_You never asked_-  


-_Shut up_- She snapped physically and mentally, causing Nathan's brows to fly upwards, was the girl delusional on him as well?  


"Talking to yourself?"   


Ignoring him she shook her head, before launching another punch at his face. Smirking at the shocked look on his face she continued her battle, jumping one from one phase to another, she was to damn impulsive, she knew it. But right now it might just keep her alive.  


-_Damn I can not keep up with her movements_. - He snaps to the stars, much to his amusement he they were laughing at him, again. She didn't follow any sort of pattern and he found he couldn't read her like he should have been able to. He needed to end this fast.   


Lashing out he managed to catch her in the head, surprise, surprise. Before grabbing her arm and pulling a knife out and sticking it against her throat.  
"Gotcha."  


Laughing low in her throat, she shook her head causing the knife to cut into her throat, before long blood was flowing gently down her knock.  


"Kill me then, it won't get you very far." She smirks with a chuckle, pain didn't bother her, and with her training she had endured worse.  


Raising the knife to her throat he prepared to do just that, she was a threat, a big one, even if she didn't realize it herself.   


-_CHOSEN DO NOT KILL HER_- The stars thundered at him, their voices dark with anger and disapproval.  


Wincing, slightly Nathan kept hold of her. -_Why not_-  


-_She is a chosen one, and she still has a purpose, you will not kill her_.-  


Relaxing slightly he shook his head, had they gone nuts? Looking up at him Makoto's eyes narrowed, that was when he noticed the color of her eyes. Sucking in a breath, he gaped at her, she had emerald eyes.  


Taking advantage of the moment she slammed her knee into his groin, he was male even if nothing else hurt that had to. Luckily for her she was right, the moment he let go she was running, for all she was worth. She had to find the others and fast, that low blow would not hold him for long. Urging her feet to greater lengths she prayed to God she could find Minako, else she was going to be served gorma style to a vamp.

~~~

Letting the light of the moon bask over her Minako, dodged the sword that was headed her direction. She wasn't sure exactly how she andthe man in front of her had ended up in mortal combat with the man in front of her but there were several things she was sure of.  


Point A: The man was drop dead gorgeous.  
Point B: He was an arrogant bastard.  
Point C: He had the best body she had ever seen.  
Point D: She wanted to take his head off.  
Point E: He was a vampire, which meant she was supposed to be his next meal.  
Point F: Last but not least, werewolves were nasty creatures that got blood on her favorite nightgown.   


Ducking Minako shook her head mentally, and rolled. The man was fast, and she should have been chopped liver by then. She would make no pretences; he was bigger, faster, and moodier than she was. Hell, he had snapped over a comment on his hair for crying out loud, of course the comment on him being made of stone probably did not help anything either. But hell, if you could not take an insult don't tell a woman she looked like a Barbie doll, what the hell was a Barbie doll anyway?  


"Your better than I had though you would be." He murmurs watching her roll around him like he was some type of object, instead of a 6'4 vampire, wielding a sword.   


"Ya, well was that supposed to make me feel better?" She quips her blue eyes dancing with anger and understanding.   


She was quiet pretty, when he stopped to look at her, Aphrodite type looks, and if she had not wielded the power that she did he would have taken her back to the castle to be his mistress, but that of course was not going to happen. He either had to kill her, or bring her under his control; the later was much more appealing now that she had grown into a woman. Either way though, she would not be using that gift against them. It was too dangerous.   


"Whatever makes you feel good," He replied smoothly, she was quiet amusing underneath that facade of blondness.  


Bringing her sword to block his blow up once more, Minako winces as pain rips through her arms. Damit it never hurt like this before, even when she was going full out against Lady Venus, what did this guy have, arms of steel or something? God where did they make these guys.   


"Oh ya Miko that is right," She grunts to herself, "There freaks, its allowed."  


"What was that angel?"  


"What is it with you guys and pet names." Ami snaps while dragging a half un-conscience Rei, along with her.   


"Ami, run." Minako snaps, dogging the sword that was ruthlessly heading for her head, barely managing to duck she hisses between her teeth. The bastard had almost given her a hair cut, she liked her hair long Damit.   


"Where to?" She demands before lying, Rei, down and standing over her in a protective stance.  


Flipping nimbly over to Ami, Mina took position next to the girl. "What happened to her?" 

She was confused, the last time she had seen Rei like this she had been stone dead drunk, of course where to go the alcohol no one knew.  


"Someone took a blood donation." Ami quips before her face pales as she looks at the trees, chancing a glimpse over her shoulders, Miko groans, it was the blondes and they both looked pissed.  


"Run," Makoto snaps, from the other direction, her long arms waving in the wind, behind her coming at an incredible fast pace, was a tall man, with brown hair, Minako could only guess that he was another vampire as well.  


"Uh, you run." Minako snaps, "He is gaining on you."   


Waving her hand behind her Mako, prays, that her attack will work this time. Mako had the most powerful attack of all the girls, but it only worked when it wanted to, not when she wanted it to. When nothing happened she groaned before taking off, again.  


"Great," Minako groans, "Now all of us are here together, well except Serena."  


"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP." Serena's high pitched voice demands as she runs towards them, her hair flowing behind her, and a look of utter terror on her features. Behind her was a dark headed man who looked like he was enjoying himself as he jogged on behind her.   


"Were together now." Ami quips an ice shard in each hand as she stares at the men surrounding them slowly, in a circle.  


"What now." Makoto snaps at them, her own anger causing her to push away her fear, she was getting highly annoyed at the men in front of her.   


"We run?" Serena whimpers from behind Makoto.  


"Afraid not little one." The new man says with a smile on his features as he tried to catch a glimpse of the girl.  


"Who are you?" Rei demands weakly, as she tried to avoid the gaze of the blond man, though she could feel it burning a hole in her head.  


"I am King Endymion, High Lord of the realms..."  


"Ah shut it, we don't want to hear how long your damn title is." Minako interrupts, the other mans title had about put her to sleep it was so freaken long, to say the least she did not want to hear another one.  


Cocking a brow at her he shook his head, "I think you need to be taught some manners." He snarls.  


Eyeing him she shook her head, somewhere behind her she could hear Serena, chanting, "Please just get us out of here, just get us out of here, take us someplace safe," And then she would start all over again. Turning her gaze to the one with white hair she shook her head, he was eyeing her like she was his next meal, and she knew in that second if she was killed, or eaten, by anyone of these people, it would be by him. Before she could say anything else though silver light surrounded them, and she knew no more.  
  
"What the..." Zach breathes looking at the place where the girls had just been.  


"How is it possible that they escaped us, again?" Nathan demands his expression cold.   


"The small one." Endymion breathes, "She is the carrier of the moon."  


"Uh?"  


"The silver light." He says simply, "Only one of the moon can produce it," Shaking his head, "They are more powerful than we first thought."  


"It doesn't matter," Justin states coldly, "Someone will pay for helping them get away, again." She had been so close, in his arms, and he had tasted her blood, next time she would not be getting away so easily.

~~~

Looking around, Serena blinked confused, the place was completely white, and was brightly lit. She also appeared to be in some kind of dome, the few trees that were around were funny shaped, it was odd.  


"Uh, I don't think that I am at home anymore." She murmurs looking around.   


"You would be right in that assumption." The voice of Lady Moon murmurs causing her to whip around, and stare.  


Serena had been allowed the privilege of looking in a mirror only a few times in her life. They were hard to make, and to valuable to let a young girl, like herself, look into them often. Besides one might become vain after a while and then one would boast and surely go to hell. One thing she did know for sure was this women looked exactly like she did, down to the buns on the top of her head, her hair was even the same color. Yet, she was talking to her in Lady Moon voice, that sweet melodious voice that only she could produce.  


"But, how." She breathes, "You look just like me."  


"I do don't I." She says sadly a slight smile on her features.   


"How?"  


"I am you." She says softly, before making a motion with her hand causing to chair to appear. "Do sit down Sere, this is going to be a long story."  


Nodding her head the girl sits down, with a daze like expression on her features.   


"A long time ago, almost 900 years our time, there was war. I know we told you that we fought and some of the specifics, but not all of it so here me out. My kingdom lost, and when it lost the whole universe went with it, so to speak.  


My Senshi and myself were spared because my mother knew of a prophecy, one that she told me just before she died. It said that a great evil would rise up, and only one of the blood of the moon could stop it. Now we were dead you see, and I, as a princess of the moon, had to be alive, somehow to stop it. So mother saved our essences, our abilities, so to speak, and sent the rest of us to reborn. So that whenever that time came, we could stop it.  


I am afraid we were to late, or you were born to late."  


"ME?" Serena demands, 'I am just a sheapards daughter, not a princess."  


"Hold on I will get to that soon." She reprimands gently. "So as I was saying, A few decades after our war another broke out. Only this times the Prince, now King and his guards won. And he started his rule. Our enemy had by then escaped her capture, and she went to the prince, and offered him something, we could never find out what, when he refused she changed him. Turned his good soul evil, and his guards, and made them a leech to the world. Only the blood of their people can save them, or so that legend goes, only their people have no blood. Somehow you must defeat them and help them."  


"How?" Serena demands, "They want to turn my friends into food, and me as well."  


"I am going to help you."  


"Again, how."   


"I am your essence, and thus I will return to you. But first I must give you this." Handing her a locket she smiled softly. "I am have already trained you how to use the crystal, you must believe in yourself though my child." Nodding towards the object clutched firmly in Serena's hand she continued on. "You have great power, now you must use it.   
Repeat after me, Moon Crystal Power."  


Sighing softly Serena took the plunge; this women had never done her wrong before. 

"Moon Crystal Power." She shouted, as the world faded she felt something join to her own soul, something that had been missing, something that she would never have known to be gone, if she had not felt it before now. Light flaring up at her feet, she shook her head, as it cleared.   


Only to be meet with the sight of the other girls, in mini skirts and tiaras, staring at her as if she had lost her mind.  


"Um, guys what just happened?"


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Okay I finally got the chapter done, sorry about the delay, but I to have a life. Right now softball is taking up a lot of it, we are currently in a tournament and I don't get to stop working it until about 9 every night, I start at nine in the morning, with games in between, if we play. Finals are also coming up, so be patient with me, it will speed up once school ends, and my life slows down.

I skimmed over the chapter, so if there are any mistakes I am sorry you guys, I tried, but it is currently 11:34 at night, and I have had a long day. I will re-upload later, once I go back over it, but I figured you all would want the chapter before much longer.

Warnings? Um, Justin is freaky again, and slight cussing, also all questions shall in the end be answered.

Thank you, all of you, who have reviewed my story so far, you all are the best! I really appreciate it, and I will do my best to get my chapters out as soon as I can for you all!

Okay enough rambling on my part, here is your chapter. 

~~~

__

They were the hunters; they were the hunted. They were the Prince's of darkness; rulers of the night. No man dared deny them; no women tried. It was a curse that should have killed them, only to make them even stronger…

As they thirsted for blood, for innocence, and what they could never have…

They were the hunters; not just the hunted…

Revenge was first on their mind…hatred was not far behind

__

As they searched the world for those they had lost.

And soulmates they could only dream about, it was a danger world, and one they took hand in hand. To defeat the queen, and free themselves of a curse. 

~~~

Minako had, had many reactions in her life, to various things, but never in her life had she been as shocked as she was when Lady Venus had appeared in her head, and told her that she was actually her. That she, Minako, and the Lady were one and the same. That in one far off time and place she had been the high commander of great armies, chief protector of the Princess Serenity-who was Serena-that she was also the Princess, and heir, to Venus, and she could kick some major ass. Even take on that asshole, who had almost made her into chop sticks, and win. Now, she was dressed in a mini skirt, a ridiculous-but kinda cute-bow, had a ribbon in her hair, and had sandals on. She also knew she had a wicked sword somewhere-at the moment she didn't have a clue where it was-and all this knowledge came from the words, _Venus Power._ She was gonna have to be careful how she threw those particular words around.

Taking a look at the girls in front of her, her amazement grew. They too were wearing matching outfits, very similar to her, but with differences. From Rei's-she fought back a snicker-high heel's, to Makoto's funny hairdo. They also had jewelry on. Letting her hands go to her neck, she found, that she to had a necklace on, her hands going further upward, she found the earrings, in her previously none pierced ears. 

For only married women were allowed to wear them, it was sign that they had given themselves totally to a man, and their love would not change. If a women took off her earrings she was put to death, for it meant she no longer obeyed her husband. That was one of the three deadly crimes. Shuddering slightly she looked at the others, again, and found to her amusement that they too were slightly stunned fish looks. Especially Makoto, who had refused as a child or adult to wear anything feminine, and since she was bigger that the rest of the women in the village, and men didn't give a crap, she generally got her way. 

"What is going on?" Serena demands, her hands propped on her hips as she glares at the others as if they had something to do with the fact that she was in a mini skirt, and her normal hairstyle had some funny looking round things on it. 

"We, apparently, become one with the Ladies again." Ami says, while eyeing the rest of the girls, as if afraid that they would jump down her throat about speaking up. 

Minako had the funny feeling that Ami would be able to figure this whole thing out, and come up with a plan of action, while she Minako just gapped at her. Mentally slapping herself, she brought her mind back to the present, she needed to pay more attention to the others, she was the leader now, or at least that was what the little voice in the back of her head was telling her. 

"Go on." Rei says weakly, the color had returned to her lips, but her face was still pallor that usual. The only consolation that the others had that she was going to be okay was that her eyes sparkled with a hidden fire and she looked ready to take on the world, or fry one specific blond. Minako realized suddenly. 

"You at least have an idea." Makoto finished for her while her eyes took in all the girls to make sure they were all right. She had always been sort of the mother of the group.

"What I got from Lady Mercury, was the every planet had a guardian in the past. We," Motioning to the other girls she nods and continues, "Were those guardians. Not only did we defend out planets in time of need we protected, the Princess of the Moon. That was Princess Serenity, no known as Serena." 

Nodding her head Serena smiled weakly. "That much I know."

Gaining confidence in her knew knowledge, Ami smiles softly. "There was a war, and all the kingdoms were destroyed, beyond repair, and most of the people fled to the earth. Even the people of the moon, we stayed with the Princess, and when another war broke out with our enemy, the five of us used our powers to lock the evil within her back. We could not lock the carrier up, but we did lock the dark one up. We also had to stay here, our essences, to keep watch until we were reborn. Not just because of Mar's prophecy," For they all knew now who had had the dream of fate, "But because if Earth was to survive we had to keep our knowledge in tact."

"Great," Makoto mummers while glaring at the trees.

She, Minako, could only guess at what information they had just imparted on her friend. Whatever it was it did not make her happy. Deciding not to ask just what they were telling her yet she turns to the rest of the girls. "So what is our next move?"

"We must go to Teko." Serena says thoughtfully.

"Why?" Rei demands, weakly, but it was still a demand. 

"Because that is were we hid those books Mercury, didn't want anyone else to find. You don't remember it?" 

Blinking Minako, nodded, she did. She remembered the fear of that night, that they would not get it done, or would be found. She remembered sneaking around, whispering sweet nothings in guard's ears, only to have Makoto beat them with some kind of stick-or staff-and she remembered the relief they had all experienced at having the job done. 

"I remember." We all seemed to say at the same time; our voiced were grated, cold, as if we were trying not to. Those had been hard, cruel times, and I for one was not happy that we had to re-live them. 

"She is right you know." Makoto murmurs softly, while a scowl made itself across her features. 

"What do you mean?" Rei grumbles, her expression stating she didn't want to anywhere.

"I mean the trees are reminding me of that god-forsaken library, and there is something else there as well. Something they say we need to take care off." Shrugging at their questioning looks she sighs. "I don't know what it is either."

"Then I guess we need to get going," Minako murmurs, before hesitantly reaching up, and touching her tiara, when she suddenly was in her normal clothes, she felt like crying with relief. She had really not wanted to have to deal with a mini skirt in that big town. It had been bad news hundreds of years ago; she did _not_ want to think about how bad it would be now. 

Following her example the other girls did the same, and all of them-especially Makoto-had relief plastered across their features at the ability to take of the skirts.

Leaning down Makoto picks Rei's still form up, before nodding her head. She would carry Rei, Minako realized, before throwing her hands up in defeat. Maybe one day she would stop this second guessing shit, until then, life was going to be interesting, at the very least.

~~~

"What happened to those girls." Endymion demands angrily, his expression cold. They were walking calmly throughout their city, one of them anyway it was not heavily populated by their people, and they were constantly fighting werewolves out of here. 

Shrugging Kunzite kick's the sign, which read '_Welcome to Teko'_ in big bold letters, over. "I have no clue," Came his cold voice, it was distant though, as if he was not really paying attention. Then again he probably wasn't.

"Wherever it was, I guarantee you, we won't be able to track them, if she is a carrier like you said she was." Zach murmurs softly, his own features more thoughtful than angry. "In fact they all may be carriers."

"Of the moon? Hardly not, the little firebrand threw fire, not silver light." Justin replies, his expression amused, but anger glittered in his blue eyes, dangerous anger. 

"Do they have to be off the moon?" Nathan questions his friends; he off all the others held more wonderment than anger. Endymion knew why.

Nathan was a mind master; he could control a human's mind without really trying. He was also the most skilled at coming up with the hidden messages just from watching someone walk or talk. A trick they had developed with the help of long hours just watching people interact. The fact that the girl had kept him off balance, and had kept him from reading his mind made her dangerous. But because the stars would not let him kill her that made her more, it made her an equal, and a potential mate, and that made her even more dangerous. 

"No," Zach murmurs his mind whirling; they could in fact almost see the wheels moving. "If there is a carriers of the moon then why not a carrier of another planet, or moon?" 

"Excuse my stupidity but what is a carrier?" Justin demands, while glaring at the rest of the men.

"You mean you don't remember our classes on the planets before they were destroyed or at least what little we knew, when we were younger?" Endymion says surprised, it had been his favorite class, one of the few he had paid attention to. 

"If your talking about a class from _hundreds_ of years ago, then the answer is _NO._ Besides I never paid attention in those classes." He snaps angrily his blue eyes practically glowing with his emotions. He was a very passionate man, and gave his full with everything he did. So the fact that a mere women, powerful or no, was escaping him was infuriating him. Combine that without a good feeding in about 48 hours and you had one moody Justin. 

A vampire had to eat more frequently when his or her abilities/powers were used more often. With the attacks of the werewolves, and tracking the girl, they were all getting frustrated. Which was why they were here, it had been about 48 hours since they had lost track of the women, and they had been looking for them since, they had given up in the light of the fact that they needed to eat, some of them more than others, but still all of them needed food. The bigger the town the easier it was to find some miserable person who didn't need to be around anymore. An abusive husband, a drunk, or someone who didn't give a shit what they did to someone else. They were cruel, but if they could help someone by taking away a family member who was doing them more harm then good, then they did. It was one of the few things they could not for people anymore. 

"Apparently every planet had guardians/carriers though very little is known about them. The moon though, we did know more about. It was the most powerful and was recognized by silver hair and a silver light when their powers were used. Thus the reason the moon light is silver, or so they said." Endymion recites dutifully, his mind taking him back to the classes from so long ago.

Those had been easier times, before the war, before the pain, before the destruction. When it had been just him, and his general's, they had been happy to. Dancing, chasing the girls, and basically living life to the fullest. They had been 17 when they had started a war, 22 when they had ended it. Then at 23 they had been changed, forever. Thanks to the bitch, there lives goal was now, to find someone to mate, and to kill the bitch. So far nothing was working, they had a better chance of someone breaking the curse.

"Which would explain why they can control the elements and we can not." Zach says.

"Ya, they would be controlling what their planet granted them. Like we control, crystal, earth, power, stars, and mind stuff." Endymion replies with a nod.

"Mind stuff?" Justin growls dangerously.

"Sorry Justin," Endymion answers testily. Justin controlled the mind, and plasma bolts, which was funny because he was not as good as Nathan at persuasion. Could he take down your defensives, and if he needed to your body? Hell ya, he just could not persuade you to do stuff, he made you do it. 

"Forgiven." The older man grumbles, his emotions still running high, he really needed to eat.

"I think we should split up before we kill each other," Kunz says calmly, "Not only will it give us time to think, but it will be easier to find food if we do."

"I will go this way." Justin snaps stomping off.

"Really some times he reminds me of a child." Zach murmurs, "You coming Endy?" Nodding his head the King follows his general. Zach had a lot of talent for finding people who needed to leave the world. And he was getting very hungry.

Shrugging Kunz and Nathan rolled their eyes. 

"After you." Nathan mummers calmly, before following his leading commander. 

~~~

"Finally," Rei mumbles, while limping behind Makoto. They had been walking for two days and had come across more problems than any of them had ever wanted to mess with. 

First Makoto had fallen into that damn hole with the both of them, effectively covering them with mud. Then Serena had fallen in the river, how she had managed that neither one of them knew. Then Ami had proclaimed that they needed to cross the swamp, shuddering slightly Rei tried _not_ to think about all the snakes they had seen. She Rei hated snakes, with a passion; they were nasty smiley creatures that needed to be taken down _big time_. 

Pulling her mud caked hair out of her face Minako shook her head. "Where is this library again? I want in and out of this city, I don't like it."

"Me either." Rei murmurs looking around, she had the funny feeling that they were being watched. She didn't like it either. 

"There are no plants," Makoto whispers looking around, "How do you live without plants?"

"This place is so sad." Serena murmurs looking around her large eyes even bigger, "And everyone looks so sad."

"Let's get moving," Ami says softly, her tiny super computers in her hand and it was beeping softly. "Things are heading towards the city, I am not sure what they are, but I think they are werewolves, what we want is on the edge of the city, so we must get going."

"Let's go them." Taking off in a very fast walk they found the library without much trouble. Once there it took Ami only a few moments to find the books that they had hidden so long ago. 

Looking at the slightly musty books in front of them, the girls all raised their eyebrows.

"Huh, this is nice." Serena says, while using her thumb and for finger to plug her nose. "They stink."

"They have been buried for a few hundred years, what did you expect?" Rei snaps irritable. 

Blinking at her friend Serena shrugs. "They still stink."

"I think they are all intact." Ami murmurs softly, her expression delighted, as she looks them over. "But I need to be in a place where I can look them over better to make sure."

"Let's get going then." Rei says, "Whatever you found on your scanner is getting closer."

Nodding their heads the girls stand as one, only to get hit from behind. 

"What the hell?" Minako snarls while flipping the wolf off on her back.

"Were under attack!" Serena screams.

"Really?" Rei snaps back before throwing her hand up. "_Mars Power!"_

The pillar of flame, which erupted around her, managed to kill the beast coming at her from behind. Whirling around, she nodded, at the site of the rest of the girls, once again, in their Senshi forms, only to have something rip down her side, and back causing. Falling to her knees, she gaps with pain, it felt like fire was running up, and down her back, and she was powerless to stop it. 

"REI" Makoto yells horror written across her features, before determination replaced them. 

__

"Supreme Thunder!" Ripped from her lips, as thunder rolled towards the creature. '_Sorry Rei if I hityou.' _A few moments later the creature was effectively knocked off her friend, and into the wall. 

"We have to get out of her now!" Serena yells grabbing her crystal. 

"There are just to many of them!"

"Teleport now!" Minako yells, praying that they could handle the blind teleport, without problems, or death.

A blind teleport could kill you, if you were lucky, the least it would do was remove a few limbs. Minako had the vague feeling, that they had done it more than once in their past life, she was praying that their luck was still with them, before all of them disappeared in flashes of light. 

"Nodding their heads, the five girls concentrate, before disappearing from sight, leaving several creatures confused. Where had their prey gone?

~~~

Walking calmly down one of the deserted streets of the city, Justin smiled coldly to himself. It was easier to find prey around here than it was anywhere else. They were always huddled up in a corner somewhere praying that God would come, and take their poor contemptible lives from them. He was no God, but immortal came damn close, at least it was as close as they in their pitiable lives were going to see. 

For him the luck never stopped running, in fact it took him little to now time to find a meal. It was an old beggar, who had nothing to look forward to. No children, no wife, no family, his legs had long ago stopped working thanks to blot clots, and diabetes. The only reason he was even alive was that an old women brought him food each day, she felt sorry for him, but even in his state of mind, he felt wrong about taking from her. 

Shaking his head Justin grabbed him; the man would no longer have to worry about his inability to help himself. Or taking from an old woman, he would take care of all of it. In the process he would be helping someone, someone who would make sure that his gift of his life's blood would be put into good use. 

Draining the man took little under three minutes the man really was not a full meal, but he eased his hunger, taking off down in the street he calmly looked for another sacrifice. 

Turning the corner something red caught his eyes, to the point of where if forced him to turn around. The color screamed at his eyes, it was to bright for this part of town, to rare, no one would be caught dead wearing the color anyway. It was symbol; a symbol that stated you belonged to one of the un dead, for it was what they marked their treasures with. Or at least that was what the commoner believed, personally it depended on your tastes. Or at least what your mate preferred. 

Walking towards the thing he felt his breath catch in his throat, it was the girl, it was Rei. What he saw shattered his soul. She was lying in a pool of her own blood, and she was paler than death herself. 

Leaning down quickly Justin checked her pulse, it was weak but still there, he had to strain his ears to pick it up in fact. She would not-he realized-last much longer. There was no time to call Zach, grabbing the knife out of his boot Justin sank his fangs into her wrist, and drank, not much for she had little to give. She was already in the danger area, for her blood was sweeter than honey, it was that stage right before one died. Pulling away he slit his own wrist before moving it to her lips. Letting the blood run onto her pale lips, tilting her head back her forced her to drink. The magic in his blood, combined with what he had just taken from her, would save her. But it would also bond her to him; it was, he knew, inevitable. He had known from the beginning, she was a possible match, but only time would tell if the bond would work. 

Scooping up her smaller body he cuddled her close, before he started walking back through the streets. It was up to her now; he had given her the means to survive, now it was up to her will, and her ability to fight off the darkness. For better or worse, if she lived, a part of her belonged to him now. 

~~~

Opening her eyes Ami looked around cautiously, they were in one piece, and by the loud breathing she guessed that it was Serena, w ho had managed to tag along with her. 

"Ami?" Serena questions her voice a mixture of joy and fear. 

"Ya, Sere?" The blue headed Senshi answers just as softly. Her rapid heartbeat slowing as they stood their, her own relief at having one of the girls with her showing in her eyes. She would hate to be alone right now, with werewolves running around, and vampires ready to make you into a stake meal.

"Where are we?" She questions while trying to take in the whole scene, her already large eyes bigger than the rest of her. 

Following suit, Ami looked around the place, her own eyes widening slightly. They had arrived in the rich part of town. The houses were five times anything Ami had ever seen in her life, even when she and her mother had walked around the towns, when they were younger, just to see the houses. They also screamed 'rich people', which made Ami nervous she had never been good with those types. They had always looked down upon her and her family because they could not afford silk clothing or items. 

"Somewhere with a lot of lavish people." Ami murmurs softly, it was as if they were under a spell. If they moved or breathed wrong all the richness would leave, and be gone and they once more would be in the dark part of the town. All by themselves with out the others and that alone scared Ami. She had never been good without someone their to back her up. She loved Serena but all the girl could, at the moment, was throw a crystal around and wave magic words. It didn't really help them in the long run. 

"Well, well what do we have here?" A male voice grated out over the night air, its tone sent chills up and down the girl's spines, turning, they knew, what it was before they ever saw it. 

There were five of them to be exact, and all of them were looking at them like they were their next meal. Before anyone could react Ami moved. 

"Ice shards," She breathed coldly, no one was eating her today. That was when she noticed a couple of things. Her attack was powerful, so powerful in fact that it almost sent her to her knees, as ice came from deep within. 

"Ami!" Serena yells her voice horrified as she watched the pain show clearly on her friend's face. 

"I am all right." She murmurs before looking up and finding to her surprise, that that all the remained was a bunch of dust. "How odd."

"So look who decided to show up in our neck of the woods?" A smooth male voice murmurs.

Whipping around the two girls started in shock at the two men they had been trying to avoid for the last to days. "Endymion," Ami says coldly, "Zachary."

"That is Zach to you my lady." He murmurs his eyes taking her form in.

"Bastard works just as well." Serena chirps causing their eyes to fly upwards in surprise. 

Using the distraction Ami called her abilities up once more, "Shabon Spray." She snaps, causing her fog to envelop the night air. 

"Didn't we just run?" Serena wails softly.

"Yes, and were doing it again, now run." Ami snaps, all the while praying, that they would not catch them.

~~~

"Where they hell are we?" Minako raps to Makoto, while picking herself out of the position that they had managed to fall into.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Makoto replies sarcastically while shoving the smaller girl off of her, she had gotten a face full of butt, somehow, and did not appreciate it in the least. "I would say the druggie part of town."

"Great, just great, if anyone tries to cop a feel I swear they are dead faster then I can muster an attack." She snarls her eyes taking in the surroundings. She was after all the leader of the Senshi, and as far as she was concerned, that meant, no touchy. 

"Okay." Looking around at her surrounding's Makoto could only shake her head in sympathy. She had not been kidding earlier; this was the worst place she had ever seen in her life. The streets were littered with trash, and there was some kind of nasty-green looking-ooze running down the street. The houses were dark, and falling apart, each one of them looked like a storm would knock them down.

"How can someone or something let this much pain happen to their people." Minako whispers, her eyes filled with pain, she to carried much compassion. Even though it was hidden behind her facade of anger, or coolness.

"Looks like dinner ran into us tonight." A soft female voice says, its tones ringing across the small open space in the filth. 

"Didn't we just leave this group?" Makoto groans her green eyes flashing with a deep anger; she was tired of all this running.

"Don't worry when we are through with you wont have to run any more." The woman replies her dark eyes darting rapidly around the girls.

"You know," Minako drawls her expression mischievous, "My mother always taught me never to hit a lady." Clenching her fist she hit the women faster than Minako had ever seen, a person hit someone else. "But for you I will make an exception." She mummers while watching the woman's body fly through the air and make a satisfying thunk into the wall. 

"Hey I think I can handle this." Makoto says a huge smile spreading across her face; these were like puppet vamps, no problem at all. 

A few fists, one attack, and two kicks, later they were in the clear, and there was literally, just piles of dust lying around.

"Impressive." Kunzite murmurs causing the two women to whip around, their faces pale at the sight of the two men. 

"Definitely," Nephrite murmurs, while letting his eyes travel up and down the girl. "Very impressive."

"Shit." Makoto and Minako yelp at the same time, this was not good. Not good at all!

~~~

"You failed me, again." The old woman snarls, before waving her hands in a motion, effectively ending the creatures life. There was no room for failure in her world, none at all.

Nodding to the new appointee she turned her gaze to the crystal in front of her. "Soon your powers will be mine you little weaklings, and soon I shall have you all, even you Endymion, even you."

Letting her laughter filter across the room she smiled satisfied, at least for the moment, until her eyes landed on Justin.

"That fool." She snarls her eyes, and magic, able to pick up the lines between the two. "You are going to ruin everything aren't you?" Chuckling evilly she nods to her general.

"Fetch the girl, destroy the general, and if you fail me, I will kill you as well." Nodding his head the general heads from the throne room. Sitting back into her chair she smirks to herself, things would not fall out of place. They world would be hers, and those girls would not get in her way, _not this time._

__

Leave your contributions in the box!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: this will all start to make since soon, I promise. The next chapter, I swear, will have more of her reason for hating the girls, yada, yada. A big thank you goes out to everyone who helped me get through my Kunz/Miko scene, I hope you all appreciate that particular scene, it bout drove me nuts. 

__

This chapter is dedicated to VO1for finally finishing her story. Or at least half of it, thank bunches dearie.

Looking for a good place to get a general/senshi hooks up?

Shittenou.com, go there now!!!! It is the best place in the world for gen/senshi fans, and her library is almost up!!!!!!

Thank you all for reviewing, you all make my day when I log on and see some new reviews!

With no further ado's, here is chapter 7!

~~~~~~

__

They were the hunters; they were the hunted. They were the Prince's of darkness; rulers of the night. No man dared deny them; no women tried. It was a curse that should have killed them, only to make them even stronger…

As they thirsted for blood, for innocence, and what they could never have…

They were the hunters; not just the hunted…

Revenge was first on their mind…hatred was not far behind

As they searched the world for those they had lost.

And soulmates they could only dream about, it was a danger world, and one they took hand in hand. To defeat the queen, and free themselves of a curse.

And it was just the beginning….

~~~

"Ami where are you?" Serena wails, before feeling someone grab her hand, the other hand, she could only guess in the fog, belonging to Ami, slammed over her mouth. 

"Do not yell, Serena." She whispers softly, her tone dangerous, yet gentle. "We need to split up it is our only chance. There is a temple to our left, you are going to head there, understand?"

Nodding her head rapidly, the silver-headed women gave her friend a quick hug before taking off. 

Feeling the Princess leave Ami takes off her own tired feet taking her towards the woods. She wasn't sure how much of an advantage it was going to give her, but as of right now, it was her only chance of escaping. 

The woods could and would offer a cover point; advantages of having to dodge streams, trees, and if she could, make him hit something, or maybe even lose him, if he could not see through her fog. Reaching up with her index, and thumb finger she snapped her earring, causing her visor to click across her face. She was suddenly looking at a totally new and different world. 

Instead of fog she saw trees, where all the animals were, and exactly where she was going. How old or how young, how much energy, or power each thing had. She knew more about them than they themselves did. She also knew, with a few quick taps of her computer, that one of them at least was following her. At least half of her plan had worked now how to keep the books away from him, and keep her body in one piece. She didn't think he knew about them, just yet, and she didn't think he could take anything out of her space pocket. It was just better to be safe than sorry. And right now running, was a very safe idea. 

"Gotcha you little bitch." Zach says, just before diving into her body, effectively knocking her to the ground.

Her face landing dangerously into the dirt, Ami used the body momentum to fling the man off of her and come up running. She wasn't sure exactly how she did it, but it worked. Somehow though she got the impression of Minako, a long time ago, drilling her in the move. 

She was in trouble, she knew that much; he was faster, even in her Senshi form. She was going to have to find someway to keep him away from her. 

"Just where do you think your going?" He questions softly, before dropping in front of her, gasping she takes a step back, in surprise. How had he gotten ahead of her that fast? She had not even seen him move, once minute he had been behind her, the next he had been in front. 

"Away from you," She snaps, before whipping around once more, only to find him there.

"Nope, don't think so, I think that you have run long enough, its time you and I have a little conversation." 

"I really don't think that is necessary." Ami mutters, the whole time her eyes scanning the area, for the first time since their last encounter, she was starting to feel fear. Not the simple, 'oh my god how will I get out of here' thing, but they 'I think I am screwed someone come get be out of here right now' fear. Or as Serena liked to say, '_MINAKO_.'

Yet there was no Minako around to hide behind, and she was in the middle of the forest with a killer, a bigger one at that. It was time to strategize.

"Well, stop just standing there," She grumbles, "What do you want to know." Relaxing her posture, she crosses her hands over her chest, before tapping her foot as if impatient. 

Of all the reactions that he had been expecting from the women in front of him he had not been expecting this. For her to cower, maybe, for her to run, definitely, but for her to stand they're as if this was an everyday occurrence, and he was no more than a problem, a bug even, that was in her way, which she must get rid of. It infuriated him, and yet, at the same time captured his attention like nothing else could have.

"First of all where did you all came from."

"The moon, next question." Ami says looking at her fingernails, inwardly quaking, what if he caught on to her ruse, what if he decided she was too rude? What if he just decided to kill her instead of continuing asking questions? 

Blinking in surprise, at her brashness, he smiles unfeelingly, two could play this game. "Where on the moon?"

Smirking slightly, she raises her eyes, to meet the challenge in his. "The castle, more specifically, the birthing room."

His eyes narrowing slightly, he growls softly, before his mind clicks to the next question. "Where do you get your powers."

"Corresponding forces with the moon," Ami rattles, using a trick that one of her old teachers had taught her. 

"Riiiiiiiight." He growls, this was getting him no were fast, time to use a different approach. 

"Why do you effect me like you do? Why do I get angry, and yet fascinated, when I fight with you, why, does a petite little thing like you, catch my attention, when better women have tried, and failed? And why can you, control the element, I have never ever been able to touch?"

Blinking at him, Ami snapped her mouth shut, again, what the world was he talking about. "What?" She croaks out.

Reaching out, he gently rubs a hand down her check, "And why can't I get you out of my head?"

Stumbling backward, Ami gaped at him, completely speechless. Never in a million years would she have expected, _that,_ to come out of his mouth. Of all the things he could spout at her, yell at her, and scream at her, those words had not been what she was imagining. 

"What no smart answers this time?" He questions coolly, his expression bordering on amused, but at the same time the underlying hint of anger was prominent. 

She had never been so terrified in her life! Continuing her backward haul, Ami trips over some branches, before scrambling back to her feet. Looking up Ami meet his unusual green eyes, and suddenly felt like prey. The prey that was chased un-yieldingly, until they were caught.

"Still running I see." He murmurs, before starting towards her once again, watching her turn to run, he exerted his speed-he was the fastest of all of them and took certain pride in it. A moment later he had her wrist firmly caught.

Lashing out with a kick, she was slightly surprised, when she found that there was nothing there, he was faster than even she had thought. "Let me go," She hisses, before mentally groaning. That had to be the stupidest line on the face of the planet. If Rei were here, she would have slapped her, and ranted, about the stupidity of over used lines. 

"You do of course know, that it is wrong to leave, before answering questions that have been posed to you, correct?" He taunts.

Growling low, in the back of her throat, she lashes out with another kick, this time her anger made her faster, and she hit him, in his kneecaps, causing him to almost lose his balance. 

"Your pretty fast little one," he growls, before pulling her body-taunt as any arrow- against his. 

"You won't win." She snarls, shoving against his chest, desperately trying to break his grip.

"I already have," He replies tightening his grip, before reaching around, with his other arm, and tilting her head up. Green eyes meet blue, and he suddenly had the feeling of drowning in an ocean, an ocean of ice. But drowning he was never less. Reaching out, as if by instinct, he grabbed her wrist, and brought it to his lips, before sinking his now tingling fangs, into the delicate skin there.

Her eyes widening, Ami felt fire race up, and down her body, at the feeling of his lips on her wrist, and then the feeling of her life blood being sucked from her body. It a gentle pressure, as if he was trying to coax something from her, it felt almost like a caress, it was-she realized-a intimate gesture on his part. Shuddering slightly, under his administrations, she lashed out, once more, and this time managed to knock his kneecaps out from underneath him, breaking the connection he had with her.

Turning she fled, with every bit of Senshi speed, and skill she had, praying the whole time that this would work. She didn't know how long she fled, but one moment she was running, the next she was falling, falling down, into something. A scream whipping from her lips and she barely managed to land on her feet, before turning at the sound of something cracking. Looking down she froze. 

A tiny fur ball was in front of her, in fact all she could see was fur-which was sticking up everywhere-. The tiny puppy was a solid black from her head to her toes, and she was adorable, with her large grey eyes sticking out. She looked, by normal standards, to be no more than three weeks old, a three-week-old fluff ball. 

__

'I's Keike, who is you, and why is you wake me from my nap.' The tiny creature demanded mentally, while locking eyes with Ami, her ears sticking straight up, her fur on end. 

"I am Ami, and I am sorry for waking you, now what is this place." She questions softly, hoping that she didn't alarm the poor thing, it might be able to help her find a way out. 

'_My home, duh!_" Came her impertinent voice. 

"Do you have a mommy and a daddy?" She questions desperately trying to figure out why a wolf could talk. 

'_Of course, you don't think that I just came to be do you? They will be home soon.'_

It suddenly hit Ami, as to what this tiny creature was, she was a werewolf, and she, had just stumbled into the den, of two large parents, with their cub at home, by herself. She was in trouble.

Watching the place where she had disappeared, Zach licked the remaining blood from his lips, he had marked her, no one else would dare take her, or attack her with that mark on her. Besides her blood, now, would taste bitter to anyone else, as vile as any poison. She would be his, mind, body, and soul, he would see to that!

~~~

She was cold, a mind numbing cold, that not even the fires that were ragging through her veins could control, or warm. It was like the blood in her veins had turned against her, and frozen its self, and they sloshed slowly through her frozen veins. She also dimly knew she was shivering, and that if she did not somehow get warm soon she would freeze to death. Somehow she did not care, something was wrong; it was like she was fighting off something foreign. Something deep within, and was loosing, and this was the result. 

While in the back of her brain she knew, she should be dead or dying. It was though just a tiny piece of her mind that was thinking this, so it was dismissed as soon as it moved to the front of her mind. She could not, would not, think of what she should be. Right now she had to concentrate on surviving, or a worse dept would be on her soul. She would have failed Serenity. 

In the midst of her diluted reflections something banished the cold, pain-which she didn't know she had until it was gone-disappeared as if someone had snapped their fingers and banished it all. Her eyes snapped open.

She was in a room, she realized quickly, warm, and bound up in a bed. Her next reaction was to get free, no matter what the cost. She found-to her horror-that her muscles would not cooperate, and all she was able to do was make a tiny whimpering sound. 

"Your awake." 

Freezing at the sound of that voice, Rei, prayed with everything that she had that she was dreaming. Before slowly turning her head, her eyes meeting the blue ones of Lord Justin, General to King Endymion.

"Oh God." She whimpers, before beginning her struggles with the bed sheet that were wrapped around her like a cocoon. They once again one, either she was bound to tightly, or she was too weak, either way, she was stuck.

"Don't move." He snaps standing quickly, and with quick fingers re-wrapped the sheets. "You are still to weak." He finishes his tone gentler.

Rei felt like fainting, a compulsory action she had never in her life before wished to use, it was weak, and only a weak woman would use it. But the sight of the blond man in front of her, and the taxation of the last few days, just about reduced her to it. 

"What, how, why." She mumbles, she didn't seem able to come up with a stinging reply, much less an insult. 

Sighing softly the blond man in front of her gently sits next to her on the bed, before leaning back against the headboard. "Do you want the whole story?" He questions gently, "Or that quick easy edition."

Mustering a glare, she bit the inside of her lip. _'Oh God please don't let him have turned me into one of them.'_ She didn't think she would be able to handle it if that was what was fixing to come out of his mouth. How would she be able to wipe him, and his species, from the face of the planet, because they deserved their deaths, if she was one of them? How would she protect Serenity if she were eating her?

"Guess that means the short version," He mumbles softly, almost as if he was talking to himself. "I basically had to bond you to save your life."

Feeling her mouth drop open Rei stared at him, in complete, and total, shock. "You what!" She yelped.

"Bounded you," He repeats, his eyes twinkling at her, a moment later the humor was gone, and he was once more a vampire, and a dangerous general. "I think I over did it though."

"Please don't tell me I am going to sprout fangs." She moans, "And while were at it what gave you the right to bond me?" She spat, her anger causing her eyes to shoot sparks at the man in front of her, never mind that she couldn't even summon a fire ball to fry his ass, he was dead, as soon as she could walk that was. 

"Listen to me," He snarls, he was no longer had any traces of fun and games around his persona, "You would have _died_ if I had not. No matter how big of a pain in the ass you are, if you are going to die, I am going to be the one taking your life."

Reaching across the bed he grabs a filled with an odd substance, "Drink this," He orders.

"What is it?" She questions softly, all the fire gone, for now, for he was still bigger and faster than she was on a good day, and in her current state he could do anything he wanted, and she would be powerless to stop him.

"Something to help you sleep." Came his softer tone, he had seen the fear in her eyes, and mentally cursed himself for scaring her. It was going to be a long couple of days, and he would have to move her soon, back to the castle, if he were to take proper care of her, until she was healed. 

Climbing onto the other side of the bed he pulled the remaining blanket over his body.

"What are you doing?" Rei demands softly.

"Sleeping pyro."

"In here?" 

Chuckling softly at her horrified tone he pulls her cocoon swathed body closer to his own. "I do not sleep well in chairs, and the floor is to hard."

"Fat chance in hell you are sleeping in here" She grumbles, but the world was getting blurry, and she had the queer notion of falling down, down, into something, something blue, and comforting. 

Tucking her form as close as he could, Justin closed his eyes, as he to tried to get some sleep. Before he was wicked away into a world of dreams that he had no control over. 

~

__

"Venus what do you think you are doing?" She screeched angrily, at he sight of her leader, sneaking off once again.

"I have to find Serenity, she is gone, again." The blond women in front of her replies her tone distracted as she looks around the palace. "There going to hit soon, Mars, I can feel it. We have to be ready."

Closing her eyes, she nods her head. She to could feel the overwhelming evil of that day, the pain, and all the forces of darkness that were heading their way. It was not good; somehow she did not think that they were going to survive this one, this time. 

"All right," She replies, calmer, anxious, "Give me a moment and I shall go with you. We all need to be together right now, they could attack at any moment."

~

"Ugh, that BITCH," She snarls her anger was the only thing that was feeding her fire right now, she had little to no strength left, but right now she was one pissed off women. "FIRE SOUL." The fire fled from her body, only to be replaced the next second. They were all fighting on pure adrenaline, intoxicating, as it was, it would leave soon, and she had to kill the rat before that happened. It was their only chance, hit before they were hit. 

To her left she saw silver light streaming forth, it had to be Serena, watching it hit the black she saw to her horror that it was not going to be enough to defeat their enemy. Taking a desperate gamble she threw her concentrated all her powers. "MARS POWER," She shouted her voice ringing through the air, as she fought to send all her powers all her will, to Serenity. 

Then she had the feeling that all the other girls were doing it as well, it was intoxicating, the feel of all the magic, as the planets combined to battle their foe, to send her back to wherever she had come from. The power was almost painful in its fury, and before she or any of the others could be sure of their victory, she felt herself pass out.

~

Looking around she shook her head as she desperately tried to figure out what had happened. Where was Serenity? 

"Mars," Mercury's soft voice murmurs, it was pain filled, desperate, and yet she still managed to sound just like the ice princess that she was. 

"I am here." She says turning, "What happened?"

"You are finally awake we were worried about you." The smaller woman says before nodding her head. "It is a long story, but to make it short, we are dead, these are our spirit forms, come on we have been waiting for you to wake up to explain the whole thing.

~

Feeling something behind her again, Rei nimble dodges the mans hands, but barely.  
  
"I do not think that we have been properly introduced," Justin states, there was no more playfulness about him, and his eyes were as cold as the night sky. "I am Lord Justin O' Winter, First in the House of Oceans and Seas, Second High General, to King Endymion, Third High Mage, and King of the East." Bowing slightly he smiled. "You would be?"  
  
"Rei, bastard beater, founder of the eat pump for a month club, firebrand, destroyer of the night, and I specialize in taking down blondes." She replies with a mock curtsey, and a fake grin.   
  
"Well, well you do have a mouth on you don't you?" He questions before lashing out with a kick, that Rei never had time to dodge. Once second she was glaring at the man in front of her, the next she was on the ground trying not to gag on her own spit.  
Reaching down Justin hauled her up by her arm and slammed her against the nearby tree.   
  
"Bastard," She manages through the daze that had covered her vision.

~

Waking up with a start Justin could only star at the women who was laying next to him, in total surprise, and well shock. It had been the oddest feeling in the world, to him, to be starring at himself, and looking into his eyes, this could only be one thing. "Oh no this is no happening." He moans into his hands, Endymion was going to kill him. He had just been taking through the poor things entire life, in one night. 

Turning to the still sleeping women he tucks her now un-wrapped body against his. "You have had one hell of a go at it haven't you?" He breathes softly, marveling at the feel of the women next to him. She was soft and yet the strongest person he knew all at the same time. 

"You won't be alone anymore." He promises her gently, for he had soul bonded the little pyro, and only the God's knew what was going to come from this. There was no escaping it now, he had found his mate, and she was going no where.

~~~

Fighting was perhaps not the best idea, when it came to the man in front of her, but right now she needed to give the others time to get away. Or at least if Makoto had listened to her-which was debatable at times-then she would be long gone right now. Of course it was all arguable with the girls; you never knew exactly which ones were going to listen, and which ones were going to be pig headed. 

Dogging the fist, which was headed for her face, Minako lashed out with a brutal kick, that should of crushed his wind pipe, had he been a normal person, not one with Senshi like abilities, who could move faster than even she could. 

"You have gotten better," Kunzite conceded, his grey eyes taking in her every move. Her looks had also slightly changed. It was as if her already sun kissed hair, which was now dancing in the cloudy day air, was absorbing whatever light there was, and shinning with it. Her already light blue eyes had softened, yet there was hidden steel in them, that only a trained warrior could ever call forth. Her features had matured, it seemed overnight, and she carried herself with a grace and confidence, which years of training granted people. She was, to him, a totally new person. She had already been a foe of means, add her new abilities, and he had a worthy adversary.

"Thank you," Minako chirps cheerily, as if she was in the middle of tea time, instead of on the field, with a deadly fighter, and tired as hell. In that time that Lady Venus had talked to her, memories had filled her mind, and her senses. The others had told her, that they had received memories, of the time before this, but hers went much farther back. It was if all her memories from other life times of guarding, fighting, and protecting, had come and were now at her disposal. All the lessons, all the guilt, the pain, sleepless night, and fear were all their. She remembered so much, and knew so little. It was especially prominent on the battlefield, when so much of what she needed, was used, to keep her in one piece, and her mind focused. She also remembered what it was like to be loved. 

For in some past lifetime she had loved, and been loved in return. Those memories remained with her like none of the others. She was the Senshi of love and beauty but so few men actually looked past her looks to see the women within. She didn't remember his name, his face, or what he looked like, but she did remember the way he made her feel. The sense of protection, the need, the feeling of completion, it all came back to haunt her at night, and in her dreams. Especially when she was around the man in front of her!

He was the best looking man she had ever seen in her life, with his long white hair, and enchanting grey eyes he could have posed for a god. Especially with physic-that he calmly seemed to tote around- he was also a deadly warrior, and a worthy match. Every time she fought him, she dreamed of silver eyes, and white hair. It was slowly starting to drive her nuts, and she knew it wasn't going to get any better. Call it a gut instinct, or whatever the hell you wanted, she just knew, every time she saw the bastard, it was worse. It was as if he was imprinting a bit more of his soul on her, each and every time, it scared her shitless and yet at the same time, made her want to fight, and beat the crap out of him a the same time. It was a deadly combination that fascinated her. 

Nodding his head again, he attacked, this time with his sword, causing her to react the only way she knew how.

"_Venus_," She yelped jumping backward, "_Love and Beauty SHOCK_." Slamming the attack into the ground, she sent him to his knees, giving her enough to time to call forth her sword. "Playing dirty never got one anywhere." She chides, her eyes glittering with, anger and amusement. 

Rolling to his feet in one swift move, he smirks at her. "Thank you for the opinion, next time I want one I will ask."

"Uh, right," She grumbles before moving her sword to meet his in a deadly dance that had begun in the beginning of time. It was not picnic to fight with swords, first of all your arms got swore, and you god-awful calluses, and then you had to deal with the constant clanging of metal upon metal. It became a headache after a while.

Barely managing to dodge his next blow, she came up in a roll move, which set her on her feet, and set her running, and away from him! She still wasn't strong enough; she cursed, silently to herself, her long legs pounding the ground. There was a house in front of her, if she could make it there, picking up speed, she dove into the doorway, praying, to god, that it worked. She wasn't sure that age-old idea of having to be invited, to enter, would work, but hell, it was a shot in the dark, that might save her ass. 

Whipping around once more, her hair, forming a fan around her body, she glared menacingly at the sight of the man in front of her. He was approaching steadily, his expression grim, when he suddenly stopped. It was as if he had hit an invisible barrier, and he could go no father. 

"Well, what do you know it worked," She mumbles confused, her face amused, but her mind working a mile to a minute.

"You can run, and hide, for as long as wish or want." He says coldly, his grey eyes boring into hers, "But I will find you again. There is no place on this earth you can hide, know that." Before turning, and calmly walking off, his back stiff, and his sword hanging freely at his side, and he traveled along the path.

"You seem to have gotten yourself quiet an enemy their little one." 

Turning once more, her sword extended, Minako blinks in surprise at the women in front of her. She was dressed in loose robes, that were almost see through in some areas, and in others completely black. She was also extremely beautiful, with dark hair that fell to her shoulders, and chocolate eyes twinkling out from underneath dark brows. 

"And you are?" Minako questions softly, her expression confused, yet the sword remained in her hands.

"Lady Rose, keeper of the ladies of the Exotic Nights," She says in her slightly husky voice.

Eyeing her with surprise, she blinks, "Exotic Nights, interesting name." She says, before putting her sword back into her space pocket, and looking around. 

"How did you make yourself an enemy of him?" She questions softly.

"Uh, wrong place at the wrong time, how come he couldn't get through the door?" She answers, her curiosity peeked, she had never heard of such a thing, except in the crazy stories that Rei would tale them as children.

"Because this is sacred ground, it used to be a grave site, and he, nor any other, may cross this place, if they are dark ones. Rather useful in keeping people out who might molest my girls." She explains smoothly, while offering Minako a seat. "Now what can I do for you, I do not think that you are here for a job," She says her eyes twinkling, "Even though you would do wonderful with your looks. I can though offer you shelter for as long as you wish, and a place to retreat to if need be."

Looking around Minako nods her head, "I do need a place to stay tonight, but then I must try to find my friends, thank you."

Nodding her head graciously, she smiles, "It is perfectly fine." Before standing once more, "Come with me and I will show you the room you may stay in, and I am sure we can find you some clothes that would work better at the moment."

Following the women up the stairs, Minako's mind drifted, to thoughts of a warm bath, though in the back of her mind, cool, grey eyes were following her, once again.

~ 

Angrily stomping down the path Kunzite mentally berated himself. He should have known she was near a safe point, he could feel it from here, and if had been paying attention he could have prevented her escape. He had been sloppy and it had cost him, he would not make the same mistake twice, or again. 

There were only a few safe points in the world. Whore houses were a few of them, not because of the graveyards they were built upon but because what he women did was a sacred dance of life. And even though they were not with their mates, or husbands, it prevented darkness from entering, for it was pure, and true, one of the few acts of the body that was so.

And she had walked right into the safest place that she could ever find, for no one could enter, or leave, if the contained even the smallest amount, of darkness or hate in them. He was slowly beginning to admire this golden haired girl. She was proving to be more and more worthy of her abilities, but only time would tell if she could and would make it in the long run. He was going to watch her closely and carefully in the near future, very carefully.

Every since the changing he had dedicated more than his mind, and body to defeating the bitch who had this to them, he had dedicated his soul. Out of all the generals he knew that these women were going to be the key, he could fill it in his soul. He also knew that it was going to cause their destruction. The curse could only be destroyed with their death, they were the only ones left with blood of old. And thus somehow they were going to have to die, even though it was impossible, since they were immortal. Nothing, and that meant nothing, could kill them, short of a miracle. 

Which brought them back to the original problem, they had escaped her once, but her powers were growing, and the darkness was slowly starting to seep into the land itself. It would take more than just their fire power to take her down this time, and that was only if they could keep from falling under her control or power. 

For the darkness in them was spreading as well, and that was dangerous. For the more darkness they had, the power she had over them. His greatest fear was they would not be able to resist the blackness in the end. Closing his eyes, he titled his head, and howled. They had a battle to win, and a war to concur. It was not going to be pretty.

~~~

Stumbling through Ami's fog, Serena ran like a bat out of hell. She was also trying _not_ to hit anything while she was at it. She just knew she was going to run into a tree and break something any moment and that would be very bad, oh yes it would. Only to have something reach out and gently grasp her waist. 

"Hold on little one," Endymion's deep voice murmured gently assailing her senses. "I am not going to bite."

Her blue eyes widening at the pun, Serena turned in his arms. "Some how I don't trust you." She whimpers softly, her eyes meeting his, in a clash of blue, which sent shivers down her spine. 

Chuckling softly, Endymion gently held the tiny creature in his arms, effortlessly. She was the tiniest woman that he had ever seen, or held, and her large blue eyes captivated him. They were so wide, and right now they were big enough to swallow her entire face. "You should, I have not broken my word in quiet some time."

"And yet you say you have," She point out calmly her expression contrite, "Which means you might."

"Not today," He says softly.

"Then let me go, and I give you my word that I will not run, for now." She says squirming; being this close to the man made her un-easy. Especially his eyes, they were so dark, so beautiful, and she found herself just wanting to stare into them for ages. Yet, at the same time she got the feeling that they were boring into her soul, catching every thought or stray idea that her mind emitted. 

Nodding at her, he released her arm, even if she did run, he could catch her again. She was not even half of his speed.

Rubbing her arm as if she had been burned, Serena desperately tried to get the feeling of his fingers on her arm off. She figured she was going to need a large bathtub, and a _lot_ of soap for that idea to work. Never less it was always worth a shot in the dark. 

"You never told me your name." He states suddenly, as if it were a fact, one that must be remedied quickly.

Hesitating slightly, she nods, her head, before throwing it back, and beginning her speech. "I am Princess Serenity, heir to the Silver Millenium-if it was still around-Guardian of the Silver Crystal, defender of Love and Justice-oh ya new line-and Princess of the Moon Kingdom." 

By now her tiny shoulders were thrown back, and she looked ready to take on the world, or at least him. He noted with amusement.

Bowing low before her he smiled to himself, "Kind Endymion, Kind of the Earth, Guardian of the Golden Crystal, holder of the rose of crystal, High Lord of all the realms, and enemy of a bitch named Beryl."

Nodding her head, once again, Serena smirked. "Good now that we have meet officially I shall be seeing you again later."

"I think not Princess you and I have some more business to discuss before we are going to depart from each others company." He states taking a step towards her just in case she decided to bolt. 

"What do you want now?" She demands her expression tired, yet curious. She had been running from this man for so long, maybe she could find out why they were chasing them. When they had done _nothing_ to them. It was starting to grind on her nerves. 

"How did you come to the earth?"

"Big explosion, somehow we teleported here, were reborn, and here we are," She says with a shrug, her expression honest, and she tries to think up the answer. "I think, that is the chronological order, there is a war in their somewhere, or in several places but right now, I am not sure."

Nodding his head, Endymion watches her different expression wash over her face, and found himself smiling in amusement. She had to be the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

"Why are you like you are, powers and everything else." 

Shrugging her shoulders Serenity blinks at him, "Ask Mercury, I have no clue."

Nodding his head, he smiles coldly. "Why don't you come back with me until we can find you friend."

Her eyes widening back to their unnatural state, Serena slowly starts backing up, unconsciously calling forth her crystal, and holding it tightly in her hand. What was he going to do _now_? "Don't think so." 

"I do, it would just be better for all of us if you did," He says, his features taking on a predatory look, as he slowly stalked her around the clearing. 

"Go to hell," She spits bringing up her crystal in a flash of silver, only to have it meet by gold. 

"Little bitch," He growls, exerting his own authority over the golden crystal, sending wave after wave at the girl, only to have it countered with her silver light. It was starting to annoy him.

Beads of sweat were starting to pop out on her forehead as she exerted herself to her highest power level yet. She was not going to give in, the bastard had ruined enough of her plans as it was. First he had chased her as a child, then he had separated her from her friends, and then he had the gale to tell her that she had to go with him. 

It was time to make good her escape, she had, had enough of these little games. Sending a hot flash of silver at the man she used the split second to teleport out. 

Landing safely she looked up and almost started crying with relief when she saw the temple in front of her. There was no chance in _hell_ he could get in there, to many shields, sacred ground, and a tone of other things that would keep him out. Even if he did manage to track her, she was safe, safe as they came.

"Excuse me," She whispers to one of the men walking around the place, "Can I get some work here or something?"

Looking upwards the man blanched, just before she felt herself fall to her knees, and her world went black.

~

Slowly opening her eyes, Serena looked around the place, completely disoriented, and confused. Where the hell was she?

"Ah you are awake," A male voice says, before a cold wash cloth was placed over her forehead. 

"Whaa…"

"Shh, it is okay, you are safe little one, go back to sleep." The male voice repeats again, before Serena found herself once more drifting off to sleep.

~

Looking at the place where she had disappeared, Endymion felt a low growl build up in the back of his throat. The little brat had escaped him, _again._

His temper was starting to rise, he needed to cool off. 

__

'Kunzite are you done chasing that girl'

'Yes, Endymion'

'Meet me at the sparring room, I need to work off some steam.'

~~~

Watching Minako take another punch at the blond bastard's head, Makoto took off at a dead run. She figured she might as well follow the girls yelled _'get the hell out of here'_ then again arguing with Minako when she was in that mood was never a good idea.

Of course the fact that she Makoto was running in the first place made her made enough to spit nails. She _never_ ran from a fight, no matter the odds, and it just did not bode well with her heritage. She was fighter, born, bred, and raised one, she would stay one, and yet here she was running from a damn fight. To say the least she was pissed off. 

Figuring she was far enough away from Minako for the women to never realize what she was doing, she turned, and meet Nathan half way, with a fist. 

Feeling the crack, of bone against bone, made her smile. She had scored, and hit, the first point was hers. Looking up and holding his jaw he glared coldly at her. 

"What tired of running now?" He questions coldly. His eyes taking in her slightly devlished appearance, as well as the short skirt. She had some long legs.

"Got a problem with that? She questions coldly, her expression grim, and yet a battle light was shinning in her emerald eyes. She loved a good fight, and now with her Senshi form she might be able to give him one. 

"No, just next time give a little warning." He snarls, before attacking, his own fist flying towards her face, which she instinctively blocked. 

__

'Watch out chosen and be careful he is still naturally stronger than you.' The plants warn. 

'_Thanks but I got that much figured out'_ She grunt to them all the while desperately trying to dodge the blows that were coming at her face and body. Damn he was good, he knew it to.

'_She is better than I thought'_ He concedes to the stars. 

__

'You have been underestimating her.' The chide gently, _'And try not to do any permanent damage.'_

'_Ya ya tell her that._" He grunts barely dodging her flying leg. 

"Your fast," She smirks, "But not fast enough." Before her fist caught him square in the stomach. 

Grabbing her wrist he flipped her neatly over his shoulder, before taking deep lung fulls of air. Damn she could hit hard, almost as hard as Kunzite.

"Like the skirt," He taunts, whipping around to face her once more, as she had rolled quickly to her feet. "Where did you get it, the whore shop."

Her eyes snapping, with anger, she smirks at him. "Wouldn't you like to know." Before closing her eyes. "_Supreme Thunder."_ She whispers sending the attack at him, a lighting bolt form heaven.

__

'ABOVE YOU' 

Barley rolling out of the way, he comes up fast and tackles the girl where she stood, before she could recover from sending the attacks.

"Gotcha," He quips before finding himself being flipped neatly over her head. Reaching out, he caught her forearms, and sent her back over his head, before rolling back on top of her. "Gotcha again." He taunts. 

Grunting underneath him, Makoto glares, "Not for long," She argues, struggling to shift his weight. She was no lithe women, but out weighed her by a good deal. Thus making it difficult for her to shift his larger frame at all. 

"I don't think you are moving anywhere." He mutters eyeing her closely, she was underneath all that spit and fire a very beautiful woman. He had already decided, after their last battle, to get to know the women better; however one did that when they were enemies, she was the closest he had found yet, to becoming his mate. 

Feeling panic on the link between her, and Serena, Makoto growled low in her throat, "GET OFF," She snarls, desperately trying to ride herself of the man in front of her. Her princess needed her and here to was trying to get herself unleashed from his grip. Some God or deity was laughing at her it had to be. 

"Don't think so little one," HE chides gently, using more of his body weight to press her down, while trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do with her. When the power of the golden crystal hit him dead on. 

'_Endymion'_ his mind screamed, all the while it concentrated on keeping the little she cat off of him, and on the ground. 

Looking down at her, he muttered under his breath, this would have to weight. "Sorry that our time is going to be cut short, little one," He breathes, "But my prince needs me."

"Good, get the hell of me, you bastard." She snaps.

"Such a mouth on one so young," He says shaking his head, a smile lighting his features. "I am going to have to shut that up." 

Her eyes widening when she understood his intentions, she desperately tried to knee him, parting her lips to scream, before his mouth settled ruthlessly one her own. 

It wasn't a gentle, sweet kiss, or a hungry, passionate one, nor was it one full of promise or love, it was ruthless, exploring, intoxicating, and demanding. As he, took full advantage, of the fact, she that was under him, and literally helpless. He had taken, her split second in take of air, to depend the kiss as he explored her mouth effectively, and callously, causing her head to spin, and her emotions to vault out of control, as she tried to push him off, almost half heartedly. She did nothing to encourage him, but the taste and feel of him was being imprinted into her mind. 

Breaking the kiss a few moments later, he smiled down coldly at her, before kissing her again, this time gently, softly. "Until we meet again, little one." He breathes against her mouth causing shivers to run up and down her spine. 

Watching him leave, Makoto puts her fingers against her lips, not quiet sure about how she felt, receiving her first kiss from him. Right now Serenity needed her.

Jumping up without another thought she headed in the direction of the call, her princess needed her.

~~~

Slamming her fist down on her consul, Beryl watched the scene in front of her, with anger, hate, and another emotion she could not put her finger on. 

"You will not win," She snarls into it, her red eyes glazing with hate and anger. "I swear to you on my mothers grave, you will not defeat me again, you stupid little brat."

It was time to set her plans into action, if she could kill or injure the brat, then they might have a chance in the end. But of course it all rode on the girls not getting back together. And then of course, taking Endymion for herself in the end. 

Chuckling low in her throat she sent spells around the world to start her work, it was time to face the music. And she was going to come out the victor.

~

Leave your contributions in the box.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Another chapter, here we go! Questions are answered, plot is given, and thickened, and ya basically just your average chapter. 

As promised more on the 'bitch' and this is basically a filler, cause I had to set some stuff up. It's done, for now, and the next turn has been taken. Once again, language, is basically the only warning. And for all you Sere/Endy fans…nice big long scene next time…I promise…she is still sleeping…well read and you will figure out what I am trying to say.

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters…too lazy to type it out.

Once again, go to Shittenou.com for all your senshi/general needs…

__

Dedication: _TO AER, for finally getting my Mako/Neph scene out…and of course to all my reviewers, you all are the best *hugs*._

~*~*~*~

__

They were the hunters; they were the hunted. They were the Prince's of darkness; rulers of the night. No man dared deny them; no women tried. It was a curse that should have killed them, only to make them even stronger…

As they thirsted for blood, for innocence, and what they could never have…

They were the hunters; not just the hunted…

Revenge was first on their mind…hatred was not far behind

As they searched the world for those they had lost.

And soulmates they could only dream about, it was a danger world, and one they took hand in hand. To defeat the queen, and free themselves of a curse.

And it was just the beginning….

~*~*~*~*~

She had been beautiful once; in fact none had been able to rival her. The men had flocked and the women had been jealous, she had been the person incarnate, of everything they could not…and would never be, or have. 

With her flowing red hair and matching eyes she had been exotic, and with her mysterious smile and lithe form she had been an enigma, there was none in the land that could match her. She had been the jewel in the kings eyes, and the sought after bride of the princes. But there was one line she could never touch nor even come close to touching. The line of Endymion. 

They were the optimum of royalty, the highest, and most powerful in the land. Their men had been gorgeous, the ruling line with their enchanting blue eyes, and their princesses had even dared to match her beauty, with their own dark looks, and smiles. They had also controlled the earth, something, that she herself had never had the pleasure of doing, she had sought, and sought after one of them, any of them, only to be denied over, and over again. For she was nothing to them but a maiden, with unusual looks, for they had their own women, who possessed the magic of the land. She had nothing; nothing to all of them. 

Then they had discovered the moon, and its women, with their silver hair and silver/blue eyes and a power to control the planets, for their silver crystal matched the earth's golden one. It was a war lost, after that she had not even their pitying looks in her direction, they were to busy concentrating on the moon. 

So she was lost, even further than she had been in the beginning, lost without hope or any chance of recovery. Then the Moon Brat Selenity had come, and with her, had come her guardians. She had beautiful, gorgeous even with her lithe body, silver hair, moon crescent, and her amazing blue/silver eyes. Her guardians, each a royal from a planet, had been no less beautiful from the dark earthy tones of mars, to the light sunny of Venus, they had charmed and enchanted the earth kings. They had left once more, returning to their wonderful worlds with no thought towards the men they left behind. 

She had slunk, in that time, further into the shadows, no longer the most beautiful, for every man dreamed of Venus, and Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and most importantly the Moon. She was long forgotten in the time stream, even Endymion who had started to turn towards her, had turned his attentions to that which he could not have the princess of the moon. 

Why she never knew since the queen married, or was bedded-she never was sure which as she was not high enough to know for sure-by the King of Venus, and born his child. The next in line to the world, whom she named Selene, only to start the circle once more, and Endymion married a woman with light blue eyes, named Galia, and continued his line. So she waited patiently, hoping, scheming and waiting, until one day Metala ca found her.

The woman had no power nothing, but she herself had enough magical gifts-which she had known of-to feed him, through her. So she gave herself to Metala, mind heart body, and soul to the being, until he himself could find a body. 

He eventually did, of course it was no normal human, he took energy, from pain, suffering, whatever he could find, then he formed his body. He looked like a god, his looks were un-describable. With his dark violet hair, and black eyes, he was the most sensual person that she had ever seen. He had excreted sexual attraction, and lust, while walking around in his perfect body. A body that she come to learn intimately, since her life had been prolonged by his inhabitants, she had even born his daughter, which she had named Metallica. 

But he to saw the Princess of the Moon, and came to lust after her as well, and turned his attentions away from her, unless his body had demanded her, she had been without. She had powers, yes, thanks to him, for he had never been able to reclaim what he had given her. No amount of torture or pleasure could cause her to give them up, they were hers, and hers alone. Then she had started to age. He had said it was the powers, and then he had left, taking his daughter with him, he never returned. 

So she continued her quest, to reclaim the line of Endymion, he would belong to her one day, of that she was certain. So she had offered a gift, to each and everyone of the line, they had refused, for they had their own powers. Then for some strange reason to moon fell-she never found out what caused it-and the princess, and her guardians came to the earth again, only they had caused the earth Princes to fall for them. So in her rage she had attacked, only to be beaten back, and locked away. It was years later she finally emerged, only to find that their spirits had survived, thanks to something the King had done in the end. 

So she had struck out against his son, the last of the line of Endymion. She turned him and his guards into the undead. So he to would suffer for as long as she had, and would, for she to would never die. But they had gotten away from her power, severed her link, and lived to destroy her. 

Then the brats had been born, they with the power to undo everything, she could not, would not let that happen. Time was working against her; already one had lured Justin into her trap, by soul bonding him. The others could not fall; she would not let them. 

It was time to pull out the big guns, the people who she feared, and controlled with an iron fist. The werewolf lords. They were her most powerful alleys. They were also hers, and hers only. Only they would be able to destroy the girls, or worse.

"You called my Queen." A deep male voice, murmured causing the chamber to emit in echo's of his voice.

"Yes Lord Glavin, I did." She murmurs, before turning, her eyes taking in the site before her. They were all extremely handsome men, ranging from the dark to the beautiful. 

Nodding his head, the powerful smiled coldly. He was the most dangerous of the men, with more raw power than 10 men had; he could do basically what he pleased. While his counter part, Lord Damen with his blond/ash hair, and crystal colored eyes, was the most ruthless person she had meet. 

Lord Andrew, with his violet hair, was cold, and calculated, ruthless yes, but more inclined to watch than to battle. His soul brother, Lord Christopher, was an assassin, and was frequented-in bed-by many women. Lord Hassan was the loner, the dangerous one, for he could blend into any shadow, and was only seen when he wanted to be. 

"There have been some recent attacks, my men have not been able to take care of some women, and I need you to do it.'"

"Of course, who are they?" Hassan questions in his silky voice, it sounded like warm honey, and he knew how to use it, for he was a great seducer, of men and women.

Waving her hand idly, she smiled, "I believe they are that moon brat Serenity, and her guardians reborn, one of them," Pulling Rei's image higher, she smirked, when Christopher's brows raised in appreciation. "Is soul bonded to Justin, this is messing up my plans. You must destroy them before they can do the same to the others."

"Destroy that perfection?" Christopher says chuckling, his eyes taking in the girl's short skirt and dark hair.

Smiling coldly, she continues. "If you wish more, you may, I just want them out of the picture understand."

"What can they do?" Damen questions.

"Rei, or Mars," she says, leaving the picture into focus, "Has fire, and arrows, she is the spit fire of the group." Pulling Ami to the fore she continues, "While, Ami, Mercury, with the power of ice and snow, is the calculated one. Minako, Venus, and the power of light," She says, pulling the blond goddess's picture to the front, "Is the leader and will give you the most trouble, while Makoto, Jupiter, is most impulsive, with thunder and lighting."

Turning, she noted the blank expression on their faces, and nodded her head, they were prepared for the hunt. "Any more questions gentlemen?"

Shaking their heads no, they wink out as fast as they can. Smiling softly, to herself, she smirks, it was time for the girls to meet their maker, this time not to return. Then Endymion would be hers, and no one else's. That moon brat would not win this time, never again. 

~~~

Looking down, at the tiny bundle, of fur, in front of her, Ami felt her heart leap to her throat. A myriad of emotions, washing over her body, as she stared into her grey eyes, she was going to die. 

'I's think you scaredy…' The little puppy chirps, '_No be scaredy…Mommy and Daddy bring home good meat, they warm, and no big things find you when you with them…. it all good.'_ She continues, in her baby-know-it-all-voice. 

"Mommy and Daddy probably will not like me." She replies softy, squatting down, onto her knees, "Do you know a way out?"

'_Why is you wanting to leave…. you no like me?'_ She questions softly, her grey eyes widening.

"You are cute little thing," Ami murmurs, "But I have to get out of here."

As her ears were twitching in amusement, she shook her head. '_You stay, be my friend, we have lotsa fun.'_

"I can not stay sweetie," Ami says, shaking her head.

Pouncing onto her lap, Keike, shakes her head. '_NO! You _stay!_'_ She says imperiously, her tone demanding. 

"I can not." Ami says gently, scooping off the tiny bundle.

Her ears cocking, she hopes out of her lap, '_De home!' _She cheers, running towards the opposite side of the room, before stopping dead. Her entire body freezing, the tiny puppy became as if she was an ice cube, before screaming. _'MOMMY, DADDY!'_

It was the most heart-wrenching site, that she had ever seen, the tiny bundle of fur was on the ground, her body twitching, as she howled, it was a cross between a cry, and fingernails on a chalkboard. All in all, it made her want to start crying with the poor thing. Not to mention wince in pain, as her ears were assaulted by the little creature's wail. 

Scooping her up, Ami shook her, 'KEIKE, get a hold of yourself. What is wrong."

'_Mommy…Daddy….is gone.' _She wails, '_I no live either.'_

"You what?" Ami yelps, understanding dawning on her features. She had always heard-in the old stories-that werewolves, were tightly bonded, to the point that, if parents died, the pup killed itself, for it had no ties to the world, no reason, or hope to live. 

"You will not die." Ami snarls, shaking the tiny puppy, an anger filling her, the tiny thing was so young, and here it was going to destroy itself, because its parents, were gone, never having a chance to fully live, or to be loved. She would not let it happen, not while she could stop it.

Blue meeting grey, Ami was swept into a world, were only she had Keike existed, and felt a piece of her, go to the puppy, and in return, be given a piece back, she vaguely heard the tiny voice in the back of her mind. 

'_You be my sister now, my pack, my life, my friend, this idea I like.'_ Before everything went black.

~

Waking-god only knew how much longer-Ami peeked an eye open, everything was blurry, blues, and blacks, while the smell of earth, hit her hard in the nostrils. Blinking away the grim, in her eyes, Ami rolled, only to come in contact with something soft, with a very loud complaining voice.

__

'I's is down here, sister, what are you doing?' She demands hotly, confusion written across her features. 

"Keike?" She mumbles, trying to get her bearing, while rolling off the still protesting baby.

'_Who else would be in here with you?'_ She snaps, while rolling in the dirt, and then shaking her body.

"I am not sure," Ami mumbles her senses returning to her, what had happened back there? "Did you just call me your sister?" She says whipping around the to face the tiny creature in front of her. 

'_Yes,'_ Came her amused grin, _'You are my sister now. We soul sisters, you are my pack, my friend, my joy. I go were you going, you go were I go, and I is hungry, find food now?'_ Her voice ending on a wistful tone, she smiles-as close as she could get-her tail going a mile a minute.

Nodding her head Ami sighs to herself. She did _not_ want to play nursemaid to the little thing, but somehow she knew she didn't have a choice. For once, more meeting, the grey ones of the tiny creatures, she an intense wave of protectiveness wash across her. She was going to help this little thing, and in the process gain a sister.

"What do you want to eat?"

__

'RABBIT' She cheers joyfully, her body twitching with spasms of joy.

Looking horrified, at the little puppy, Ami groans this was not going to be fun. She hated hunting as it was, and normally left that job to Makoto or Rei, Minako could find something, if it fell dead right in front of her, and Serena was no better. 

The only thing that she had ever been able to hunt had been fish, and she was the best at that strategy. She could also cook the things seven days a week for three meals, and never run out of recipes for the things. It was pretty much the _only_ thing she excelled in cooking at. Makoto on the other hand, was a master; she could cook anything and make it taste good. While they just watched, and shook their heads. 

~

Two hours later, she had decided that they tiny thing could _find_ her own food. Not to mention eat it somewhere else. The tiny puppy had dug into her food with a gruesome appetite. She was hungry, and by the way she had ripped into the intestines, she was letting the world know about it. 

"I think I am going to be sick." After hunting for the poor things meal, watching about a hundred rabbits go past her snare, getting hot, sweaty, and bug bitten she had been ready to give up, when the thing had just walked into her trap. Of course now she was wishing that it had not even attempted that, this was just disgusting.

Looking up from her meal, Keike licks her blooded muzzle, '_Why?'_ Her tone was about as puzzled as it got, as a tiny tendrils of whatever organ she was one, hung out one side of her mouth. 

Shaking her head, Ami gags, before heading off to find some fruit or something. She could not handle this anymore, which was just disgusting. Who knew a baby could be that gross? If this was a picture on her future, she was not having kids. 

Walking through the forest, she smiles to herself, when she found the cool stream that she had located earlier in the day. Slipping off her shoes she set her hot, tired feet into the icy, cool water. It was refreshing. It also woke her up from the half slumber, half awake mode. She loved cool water, always had, even before she had met the Lady Mercury she would swim or bath in the streams before they were really warm. She had also gotten many a child hood cold from such play, but it had been worth every second of it. 

Reaching in to the make shift carrying case she had made out of some leaves, she pulled out some half ripe fruit, it was sour and left a bitter taste in her mouth, but it was better than nothing. Until she figured out where she was, and how to find the others, she was not going to find anything much better to eat. Unlike Keike she could not survive off of raw rabbit. 

Shuddering at the though of such a thing she shook her head, her bangs falling into her eyes. She was going to have to find the others fast. She didn't know how much longer she was going to survive out here. They would have to get on the move as soon as Keike finished her meal, night would fall in a few hours, and she did not want to be caught out again, that was just to dangerous. 

~

Stalking, through the streets, in broad daylight was not the brightest idea he had ever come up with. Even though he was not affected by the bright sunshine, of the day, they were still hunters out there. He was also not in any danger, there tiny spikes, and silver arrows did not affect him in any way, size, shape, or form. They were though, an annoyance, and the most he could do to them was kill them, slowly, or take them back to the castle, which he was stalking towards, and wait until he was hungry and finish them off that way. After a while neither one of them was as much fun as they had been in the beginning. 

Not when blue eyes, creamy skin, with a slight dusting of freckles, and wavy blue hair was wafting through your mind. Not to mention the feel of her skin on his lips, not to mention the taste of her blood, at first he had only wanted to kill her, now he was heading in a totally different direction. He would capture and possess the tiny women, no more no less, she would be his before he was done with her.

So now he was rushing towards the castle as fast as he could, first the girl had gotten away, and then Endymion had called them to the castle. He also sensed something else, something further away, a danger. He wasn't sure what it was, he was going to have to ask Justin, all he could do was tell that it was there. Hovering on the edge of his conscience, for the whole world to see. Picking up his pace he shook his head, his King needed him, and the girl would have to wait.

~~~

It was cold, she realized, and far to dark for her to see, even the hand in front of her face. Her princess needed her, though, so she was running, as fast as her legs would carry her, through the forest. Not the smartest thing that she had done in a while, to be sure. She would have broken a nose, or several other body parts, if it was not for the trees yelling "WATCH OUT" every time she got to close to one of them.   
  
The power, that had driven her in this direction, had, by now, stopped, and the direction, of the Princess, had changed all together, forcing her to head deeper, into the thick trees, than she would have done on a normal occasion. Especially at night! Even with her new abilities she was still at risk, could be caught, killed, maimed or turned into a dinner. She just had a better chance of survival than most. Her new skills would also keep her alive, no matter the coast, while she was in the woods. It was the benefit of being on of the most powerful warriors, on the planet, of course that didn't include the vampire lords, or as far as she could guess, the werewolves lords either.   
  
She really did not want to run into one of those. With vampires, as bad as they were, she did not want to think, of how unhealthy, an encounter with someone who could turn into a very large wolf, at the slight command of its will, was going to be. Now if she could just the get the thought, out of her head, that she was being followed it would help matters, a lot.   
  
Forcing her body to go faster, she continued on her break neck pace. There was more to this game than staying alive, all though, that was the main objective. Keeping all body parts in tact, was a good idea, and she already had enough enemies as it was. Of course, finding her Princess was at the top of her list. Which was why she was running, like an idiot, though a forest, in the middle of nowhere, all the while trying to dodge the trees around her, so that, she did not break her nose. Life was never boring for her, or the others that much was for sure.   
  
Her eyes picking up, on some light ahead, she stopped dead. Either it was some idiot who was trying to get them selves killed, or it was hunters. Hunters had been her favorite people to listen, to stories, about as a child. She would sit by the fires, until the wee hours of the morning, just listening. She had decided when she was a child, that she would be one of them, up till right after her encounters with Jupiter. Of course, she had not seen or heard from any that she had known as a youngling for years.   
  
Shrugging slightly, she took off for the light, she would stay out of reach until she knew what they were, and it would be completely safe.   
  
~   
  
Peeking through the trees, some time later, she felt a grin tug at her lips. They were defiantly hunters, in fact some very good ones, for they traveled with a caravan, which was currently dancing, and having the time of there lives.   
  
She smiled, slightly, to herself, while the scene in front of her brought back so many memories of the home she had once known. The dancing, that she had never been old enough to partake in, the food, the songs, it all came back in a flood, causing a wave of homesickness to emerge. As tears un-bided, flowed down her face, as what was going to happen to her, hit her hard in the stomach. She was going to grow old, yet not age, she would only die, if something immortal killed her, and she was currently being hunted, and for his own reasons, by one of he most powerful vampires in the world. She was scared, sobs leaking from her throat, she cried, rocking herself back and forth, as the weight of the world became too much for her to handle.   
  
She never heard the music stop, or the heads turn, for she was to caught up in her own world, but she did feel the gentle hands, and the warm embrace, as someone caught her up in hug. And she did hear the heavy accent of the women.   


"Hush now child, whatever causes the ill, you have come to the right place, nothing my harm thee here, the Goddess Serenity, hath sent you to us." She cooed, never minding the fact that the women in her arms was twice her size, and yet, seemed to be, as lost and broken as a child did.  


Blinking up at the women through her tears Makoto shook her head, "I am sorry, I don't know what happened." She murmurs brushing the stray tears from her face, for her tears had stopped as suddenly as they had come. 

"Sometimes it is good to cry, but enough of that, my name is Selena, what is yours my child."

Looking up at the graying women Makoto took her features in. she had a kind homely face that was lined with wrinkles, the kind you only get from laughing and smiling, and her eyes had the tiny little crows feet crinkling out from beside them. To say the least, she was the perfect picture image of a grandmother, and she felt her name slip out easily to the woman.

"Makoto." 

"Well, Makoto, would you like to join us in our campfire?" She questions gently, as if she was speaking to one no more than a child, and she found it, oddly enough, comforting. 

"I would not want to intrude," She says shaking her head, causing her stray curls to stick to her wet cheeks. "I have already interrupted you all enough for one night."

"Nonsense, the goddess would not have sent you if you if you did not need to be here, besides you are perfectly safe with us, nothing can get you."

'_Besides random Vampire Lords,'_ She thought sarcastically, before slowly nodding. 

"Good then," She says with a smile, before helping the taller women to stand. 

~

She had never in her life, laughed so hard. She never would have thought it, but these people accepted her almost as quickly as the girls had, so long ago. 

"By the goddess." Selena, chortles, "That was the funniest hunt we ever had."  


Giggling from her place in the midst of the crowd Makoto nods her head; "It sounds like it." She says, tears shinning from her eyes lashes, as she giggled around her mouth full of food. 

"It was, you would have enjoyed it young one." The man sitting next to her says, with a soft smile on his handsome features.

"Bet I am older than you." She snorts, causing the camp to erupt into laughter again. They had all had just a little bit to much to drink, but it really made everything so much more interesting. Especially since Ryo, the group teller, was down right hysterical when he got going on a rampage, when he was drunk. Or so she had learned, quite quickly. 

"Sure you are," He says shaking his head, before taking a heaping bite of stew. 

"So what brings you all out here?" She questions.

"There was an attack on a village nearby, so we were sent to take care of it." Ryo explains calmly. 

"Did you find out who did it?" She questions, while sipping her cold mint tea.

"No, they got away far to quickly, and then escaped into the badlands." Selena says a scowl creasing her normally cheerful features. "But if they step foot into these parts again, we will hear of it and track them down again."

"How long have you all been hunters?"

"Since the goddess came and told our people to look for the evil approaching and destroy it, no one is sure how long ago that was." Her log companion explains, with a shrug, on his broad shoulders. 

"Tell me about your goddess." Makoto requests softly.

"Well, she once roamed the earth, until the day came for her to return to her home. But she was very beautiful, and kind. With silver hair like the moon, and four guardians, she was a princess, of the mystical kingdoms of the moon. Before she left, she granted a group of us powers to protect the world from danger, and evil. So we follow her rules and laws. To be compassionate, only take the lives of the dark ones, and to help those in need." Sighing wistfully he smiles softly, "I wish I had been alive to see her."

Nodding her head Makoto smiles softly at him, her heart pounding. She vaguely remembered the group of fighters who had dedicated themselves to her princess, as they promised to life, and to fight for her. They also promised to watch for the dark ones, Mars had seen coming, and destroy them when they could. "Maybe you will."

~

The fire had died some time ago, and she found she could no sleep. A pair of chocolate eyes was embedded in her mind. She could still taste his mouth on hers as well, something that was really quite disturbing to her mind. 

How could one person, who she hated with a passion, imprint themselves that firmly into ones soul, in just a few short moments. Damn it all to hell, she did not need this. She did not need him messing up her life. Following her, trying to kill or eat her, whatever the hell it was he was doing to her. She did not need it, now or ever.

Now if only she could get the rest of her to agree with her mind. 

~

__

It was pitch black, and the wind was blowing its freezing torrents, it was also barely past midnight, and she knew without doubt, that they were coming. The castle had been preparing for weeks upon months for the final showdown, yet they were sadly not even coming close to being ready in time. Closing her eyes, against the thought of losing everything that was dear to her and the others, Makoto wept. Silent, frustrated tears of pain, longing, losing, and lack of hope, for it would be all over soon. She knew it, the others knew it, and there was nothing that they could do. They had given up trying a long time ago.   
  
The only thing that had even kept any of them going, for as long as they had anyway, was Serena. With her, shinning eyes of innocence, and tears of pain, every time a report came in, homes destroyed, people killed, it always sent her into her room with tears of heartbreak. It also strengthened their resolve to help, nurture, and guide her. It was all they could do now, now when everything was falling down around their heads.   
  
If Metallica had her way, everything and everyone would be dead, destroyed, gone, and finished, no more. There would be nothing left, why, because she became jealous of the love of a princess, and the power that, that love granted the princess.   
  
Opening her eyes, Makoto looked heaven ward, staring at the stars, her expression was distant, but her eyes were still tear filled. Why did everything have to leave them, they were not invincible, they were stronger, faster, and more inclined to be able to think their way out of so many situations. But that was just about it. Never mind their special abilities for only the queen herself could combat this evil; all they would be able to do would be to protect the Princess.   
  
Letting her shoulders rest on the balcony, Makoto sobbed brokenly, she was supposed to be the strong one, the one who knew no fear, was always ready for the fight, never stopping to think, just acting. But they were oh so wrong. Yes, she loved to fight, and she was normally the one that they turned to in a time of crises, but today, today she was no stronger or faster than a babe. For she could no longer protect her princess from the world, and the dangers that were coming. She like the rest of the galaxy wanted to curl up in a bed somewhere, and hide where nothing could find her. Where she could be safe, but it would never happen. She had a duty to the people, and to her princess. Fighting back the remainder of her tears, she turned back to the war room. It was time to be once more, Senshi Jupiter, Guardian to the Princess of the Moon. No more could she be just a women, she was a fighter, a warrior, it was time to take up her duty, once more.

~ 

Waking up with a gasp, Makoto tugged the blanket closer to her body, to ward off the sudden chill. Raising her hands to her checks, in wonder, she felt the tears trickle gently down her face. She had not cried since she was a child. The sensation was odd, and it left her feeling cold alone, and foreign, she did not like it one bit. 

~

Nathan had never been so scared in his life, than he had been when he felt the power, of the golden crystal, sing through his veins. Now, as he watched his prince, and Kunzite spar, he could only feel relief. It had been so long since their prince had used the crystal, that it momentarily paralyzed him. Watching Zach, enter the room, he smiled coldly. They were all almost here, it was now just Justin that they were waiting on. He would take longer than the rest though, he always did, and if Endy was right, he was bringing one of the girls, which would cause him to be even slower this time. Fighting back his annoyance, he let his thoughts drift back to the girl. She was quiet and interesting catch, if he did say so himself. 

She was also quite beautiful. With her dark curls, and flashing emerald eyes, he found himself slowly being drawn towards her. It was a dangerous obsession, one that he was not going to let go the stars had warned him, she would either be his cure, or his curse. He did not know which right now, but he would-he knew-soon enough. Now if only Justin would get his ass down here, so that they could begin the meeting.

~~~

Rei, woke slowly, groggily, as she was pulled out of the strangest mesh of dreams that she had ever experienced in her life. It was as if she had been, living, in another world, or someone else's head, it was the oddest sensation. Curling deeper into the covers, and her pillows, Rei sighed softly, the dream, was over now, and she could rest. That was when she realized some very crucial things, her pillow's were first off all, hard, second of all, they were breathing.

Her eyes snapping completely open; she snapped her head around, only to find the sleeping face of Justin, while the previous day came flooding back to her. Closing her eyes, she found the picture of him sleeping, was already imprinted into the back of her eyelids. Jerking, she rolled onto the floor, hitting with a loud thump, she was no longer tangled in her sheets, but she was still weak as a kitten. Forcing her breathing to even out, she let her mind replay the memories from last night, as the realization of what happened hit her full in the face. 

It had been his memories she had lived, from the time he was a child, to their last encounter, she had seen and done it all. Shuddering slightly, she tried desperately to shut that part of her mind off. 

She had seen, and felt his darkness, what it was like to have your body changed, against your will, to what it was. She had felt his pain, the mind shattering realization, you would never be normal again, and never die. She knew what his first kill was, and how good that blood had tasted. His bitter hatred of the one who had done this to him, his urges, his un-controllable craving for life, and everything came with it. 

She knew everything there was to know about him, inside and out, like she knew no one before, or would ever again. It was as if he was she, and she was he, inseparable, one person, in two bodies, yet all the same they were one.

It scared the hell out of her.

Struggling to rise to her feet, she bit her lip in frustration when she as fell back onto the ground, her muscles simply were not going to co-operate with her. She had god-awful feeling, which they were mush, and she was a slug, that was as fast as she was able to move right now, any way.

"Going somewhere, firebrand?" A slightly groggy, very male, voice mumbles from above her, causing her body to tense.

"Go away," She snarls, angrily, desperately trying to get her muscles to co-operate once again. This was not fair, what had she done to her body to make it re-act this way?

"I am sorry babe, no can do." He says softly.

Glaring up at him, Rei groaned, before dropping her head back onto her hands. Did he have to look so good in the mornings? Especially when she knew she looked like crap. Silently beating herself in the head for her thoughts, she tensed when she felt his hands settle on her hips. 

"What are you doing," She snaps, trying to roll away, only to succeed in turning face forward, her body went no where otherwise. 

"Helping you up, unless you think you can do it on your own." He says smirking down at her.

"Leave me alone."

Ignoring her, Justin hauled her upward, before setting her back onto the bed. "Hang on right here, and I will order you a bath."

Cocking a brow at him, Rei watched as a few minutes later, people walked in with a tub, and hot water. She also realized, seconds later, that there was no way in hell she could get through the whole process without help. Shrugging her shoulders, she gritted her teeth. She had been through worse, a lot worse, she could handle this.

Gritting her teeth she stood, painfully, yet it was standing, so it worked for her.

"What are you doing?" Justin questions, walking back into the room, his eyes narrowed.

"I am going to walk over to that bath tube and give me my own bath, you are going to get the hell out of here." She states, around her gritted teeth, she could do this, she was a Salior Senshi by god, and she would not _fail_.

"Rei," Justin says walking towards her, until they were nose to nose. "You can not even sit up by yourself."

Meeting his blue eyes Rei shook her head. "You are not giving me a bath you got that you arrogant bastard, I have been through worse, I can handle this. So get the hell out of the room." 

His eyes narrowing, he opened his mouth, only to be cut off again. "Listen, if I got your memories you got mine, so just do a quick reference check while your on the other side of that wall, now leave." She spat, her arm raising and pointing at the door. 

Glaring at her for a moment longer, he turned, before stalking out the door. "I will be out here, if you need help, yell."

Wincing as the door slammed behind her, Rei sat back on the bed, her body trembling with exertion. She was already so tired, but she had to do this, there was no chance in hell he was giving her a bath.

Her body trembling, Rei stood, before slowing starting her way to the tube. Every step seemed like an eternity, and every movement made her feel more sluggish. Tripping slightly, on the carpet, she barely caught herself, on the edge of the tub, her breathing labored, she stood there for a moment before beginning the long process, of removing her clothing. She didn't know when she had lost her transformation, but right now it was a bitch, to get the complicated out fit off. Finally managing that, she forced her legs upward, and managed to get into the tub. 

Letting her body relax in the warm water, Rei sighs softly in bliss. That had been the hardest 20 steps of her life, and she was going to have to do that again in a few moments. Resting for a moment, she let the heat sink into her bones, before grabbing the bar of soap on the side of the tub. That was when she noticed the wounds, and scares on her body. Tracing a finger down her side, it was fresh, shuddering slightly, and she had a sudden flash back of pain, before she ruthlessly shoved it back into a corner of her mind.

From them on, she was just concentrating on washing her body, nothing more nothing less, pushing the fatigue aside, she forced herself to clean up. That finished she moved onto towel drying her hair and body, and then pulling on the clothes, that she had not noticed, on the chair, before she collapsed in the chair. 

"Justin," She called softly, knowing he would hear her. She was right, the moment she said his name he was in the room. 

His eyes scanning over her body, he nodded once. "Good," before walking over and scooping her up once more, this time heading for the door. 

"What now?" Rei grumbles, to weary to do much else.

"We are leaving."

"Why?"

"Endymion has called us all together, we are going to the castle."

"No!" 

"Sorry firebrand but today you are coming with me."

"Leave me here, I have to find Serena." There was no use hiding anything from him, he knew too much anyway. She figured, he knew who Serena was, she would have to kill him for that later, no matter the cost to herself.

"And how would you take care of yourself, you took a bath and you are exhausted, how would you pay for the room? No you are coming with me little one weather you like it or not."

"I will do no such thing." She whispers, pain in her voice, she could not go with him, she didn't trust him, and she sure as hell did not trust the others with him.

"Go to sleep," he growls in the back of his throat, "We have a long trip ahead of us, and not enough time to make it."

"Poor baby," She snarls, her eyes twin flames, "Now put me down."

Catching her eyes with his, he mentally forced her shields down, she was good, but he was better, and if she would not sleep of her own violation. He would help her along. A few moments later she her head was resting comfortably against his shoulder, her body relaxed, and was out cold, and he was left to the piece and quiet of the trip.

Endymion needed him, and no matter how bad he wanted to lock the two them up somewhere and get to know her, it would have to wait. She was already his, mind and soul, it was only a matter of time before she belonged to him in heart, and body. No matter how hard she fought or ran, she would belong to him. There was no way around it. She could not escape him, now or ever.

Minako, for the first time in forever, woke refreshed, and happy, content, with no worries, of course, the no worry part only lasted for about ten seconds, but she still woke feeling better than she had in a very long time.

The women had been amazing, after she had taken a bath, two of three of them had rubbed her in a salve, and then rubbed all the aches, and knots out of her body, leaving her feeling refreshed and loose today. They had all be extremely sweet, and kind during the process. As the chatted and talked to her about their jobs, and how everything worked around the place. They had also provided her with fresh clothing, nightgowns, as well as a ribbon for her hair. The ribbon was a beautiful thing, much like the one she had in her hair as a Senshi, it looked like spun gold, and it fit in perfectly with the rest of her attire. 

Stretching luxuriously, she sighs contently, before sitting up, looking outside she blinked in confusion, either it was _really_ early in the morning, or was closer to being night than even she had expected. She could not have slept all day, could she? 

Jumping to her feet, she quickly rummages through the closet and pulls on one of the dresses hanging there, running the brush on the night stand through her hair, she threw it up in the ribbon, before taking off down the stairs. 

Reaching the kitchen, she looks at the women eating dinner, and stared, "Uh."

"Look who woke up," Tina, a pretty red head who had helped her last night, teases with a smile. "We thought you were going to sleep all day sleepy head."

Smiling weakly, she sits down, and takes the plate that was being handed to her. "I can not believe that I slept that long," she says shaking her head. "I have never in my entire existence-all nine hundred years-slept that long."

Giggling she smiles, "The salve's helped," she says softly with a smirk, "MJ invented them, and she has a healers touch. She can give you slaves that will practically give do anything for you, she even has one that can make you think that you're paralyzed. It's great, you should check out her stock sometime."

Nodding, and talking around a mouthful of food, "I think I will." Looking at the blushing dark haired women she smiles. She reminded her a lot of Ami. "Before I leave if she doesn't mind."

Shyly shaking her head, the girl smiles. "Come by whenever you want."

"I will," She promises. "Now I was thinking about leaving tonight."  


"You can not do that." The girls say quickly, horror shinning on their faces.

Looking at them confused, Minako blinks. "Why not?" She demands. 

"Because the blood moon starts tonight." 

"The what?"

"You have never heard of the blood moon." The youngest, a pretty blond says her eyes as big as saucer plates. "How is that possible."

"You had better explain Mickie." Tina says turning towards a girl who had been sitting in a corner.

"Wait a second aren't you a…." Minako stutters that women was definitely giving off werewolf vibes. 

"A werewolf? Yes, I am." She says nodding.

"How is this possible?" She stutters, for the first time, in a long while, speechless. 

"My soul sister is Tina, so I go where she goes, and protect her."

"Soul sister?"

"When I was a puppy, my parents were killed, Tina found me, and I bonded her to survive, we are sisters, only we do not share blood and she is not a werewolf. The darkness that is in my people is not in me, because of my link to Tina."

"That would explain why I am not dead then." 

"Exactly, as for the blood moon, it the two day period when the werewolves are in completely control of all their powers, it is also the time, when they choose their mates, all they have to do it mark them. Which is why women stay in safe houses, no one want s t be marked, it means you belong to the werewolf that marks you until you the next one, which is about a hundred years down the line."

Nodding her head, Minako sighs. "I can understand that," She mumbles, before her eyes widen in horror. "I have to find the others though, I can not just leave them out there."

"You will have to, the moon starts in less than a hour, you woudn't have time to find…well your mother."

"But,"

"Minako listen to me," Mickie says, her tone commanding, "You can not go out there, the Lords are going to be hunting this night, tomorrow you can go find them, to night it is not safe. Do you understand me?"

Nodding her head, Minako sighs gently. "What about vampires?"

"They are not affect by the moon, because they do not use it at all, they will however probably not come out of where ever it is that they go to hide, so that conflict does not come between the two races, even their high lords.

'_Thank God'_. "All right, I will stay for tonight at least, tomorrow though, I have to leave, people who I care very much about are out there. I have to find them."

"Tomorrow I will help you look." Mickie says simple, before returning to her corner of the room.

Shrugging, Minako turns her attention back towards her food, she would need every bit of strength she could get tomorrow, the girls were going to be hard to find.

They could be anywhere, and she had the stinking suspicion that this blood moon, or whatever the hell it actually was, was going to mess up the links between them. She just prayed, to whatever deity was listing, to her these days, that Serena was safe. She did not think she could handle it if her princess was bonded to a werewolf. 

Makoto hopefully would be able to find her before tonight. It was going to be a long haul, but they would get them all together some how soon, again. Though she was the most worried about Rei.

She had felt something strange along that line a while back, and she was not sure if it was good, or bad. Personally she just wanted to find her girls, and make sure that they were all okay. It would do wonders for her heart, and after that encounter with that vampire lord, she really needed a good dose of her girls.

~

They had all finally arrived, and he wondered if they had a clue as to why they were called back in. Looking at the four men in front of him Kunzite doubted that they did. A blood moon was a serious thing to werewolves, and they did not need to interfere with it, period. 

Of course, he hoped that a certain blond stayed where he had left her, if he got any indication that she was in danger, or being sought after, screw protocol, he was going after her. 

Justin, he knew, had brought on of the girl's back with him, the odd thing was, she was in his room, with his attendants watching after her. Shaking his head, he watched the moon slowly starting to rise. Turning he headed towards the conference room, everything would be found out in a few minutes, of that he was sure.

~~~

"You rang," Justin demands sarcastically, as they all sat at the conference table, he looked more amused than upset, Endymion decided. 

"Yes, I did." He says, his blue eyes shinning, with his own amused at his second in commands tone, "I think you all have forgotten one very important thing." Looking at him, the others blinked.

"And what is that?" Zach demands, he rarely forgot anything, and did not appreciate the implication that he had, forgotten something.

"The blood moon?"

All their eyes widening, the three men looked at each other. "Oh right, that is this week isn't it." Nathan says, rolling his eyes, he personally, did not give a crap about any blood moon. Even with its powers, those pathetic werewolves were no match for he, or any of the others. Which was why, he didn't tip toe around him, they messed with him, or his people, they got their asses kicked, plain and simple. 

"Ah yes, the lets-get-an-orgy-going-moon." Justin cracks, annoyance lacing his voice. "Can we not just find some way to stop it from happening, then I would be happy. Damn creatures get so horny."

"What about the other girls?" Zach questions, concern written across his face, then something else, something that he could not read.

"That is another thing, we can not let them be claimed, but we can not interfere either. You know it, and I know it." Endymion says. They were stuck between the rock, and the hard place, and they all knew it.

"We are going to have to take some risks, that is all there is to it." Kunzite says, "But watch yourselves, and remember. If we can't control them we are going to have to kill them."

Exchanging looks, the men blink.

"Oh ya," Justin says a cruel smile lighting his features. "Or change them whatever."

Rolling his eyes Endymion heads for the window, "I am going to check on the moon child, until later my gents."

~~~

Walking quickly over to the temple, he climbed into a tree, and looked into the window, were his angel was sleeping. Her silver hair was sprawled out across her pillow, and her limbs were taking up the whole bed. She was also gently snoring, all in all she was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. 

He also had the odd feeling to protect the tiny creature, it was almost as if his life depended on it. He knew to, he would, call it instinct, but she was just too innocent to take care of herself. So he would do it for her. Leaning back in his tree, he was careful not to enter into the temple property. He was just watching…for now.

~~~

"What now my brothers," Christopher questions coldly, his expression grim, yet amused. "She wants us to kill them."

"Why kill them when the blood moon is rising, they are…quiet delectable creatures." Hassan murmurs, as he pulled up the picture of the women that Beryl had given them.

"True," Glavin comments, his own eyes on the picture.

"I see we, we do what we can, bond them if possible, or kill them. Either way, this should be fun." Daven murmurs. 

"Let it be then," Glavin says, "We start on the morrow, get some rest, you are going to need it."

~~~

__

Leave your contributions in the box.


	9. Chapter 9: Part A

__

Author Notes: LOOK AN UPDATE, be amazed, I finally got one up, I am so proud of myself, especially since I have a nice long Miko and Sere scene, the hardest for me to do. Yes this is a good thing for me. So read on!

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, how I wish I did though.

Dedication: To Diana, Kaze, and Ravyn. For all your reviews, and feedback. You guys never fail to review and I truly appreciate it you guys.

Also a big thank you to the rest of you who have reviewed my story, you all are so sweet, and I always get this charge to write when I see new reviews. Thank you soooo much!

~*~*~*~

Chapter 9 

Part A

__

They were the hunters; they were the hunted. They were the Prince's of darkness; rulers of the night. No man dared deny them; no women tried. It was a curse that should have killed them, only to make them even stronger…

As they thirsted for blood, for innocence, and what they could never have…

They were the hunters; not just the hunted…

Revenge was first on their mind…hatred was not far behind

As they searched the world for those they had lost.

And soulmates they could only dream about, it was a danger world, and one they took hand in hand. To defeat the queen, and free themselves of a curse.

And it was just the beginning….

~*~*~*~*~

Serena awoke with a smile on her face, she was happy, and she had the brief feel of safety, before reality hit. "Ugh," She groaned low in the back of her throat, before rolling over and ducking under her pillows. "Why did I have to wake up?" she wailed into the crisp morning air.

"Because all things must arise sooner or later," A young woman says as she laid a tray on the counter next to the startled princess.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Serena questions while grabbing a piece of toast and taking a bite out of it. The girl was pretty, she noticed, with dark flowing hair and brown eyes. 

"My name is Reiki, and you are at the temple of light, don't you remember how you came to be here?" She questioned her tone curious but polite. 

"Um," A brief flash of the silver light, echoed across her memories, "Sorta, I remember I was being chased and I fought something." She mumbles around the food in her mouth.

"King Endymion," The girls stated easily. "You were being chased by the King of the vampires, a ruler of darkness, and yet you got here. We had one heck of a time keeping him out you know."

"How did you keep him out?" Serena questions curiosity written across her features. 

"We aren't sure really, there was a flash of silver light, and then he was gone. The high ones think it was the moon goddess protecting one of her children, you were very lucky to have escaped him. He is not usually delayed so."

Drinking the last of her drink Serena shrugged. "I don't know how I did it either." She said with a sigh, before smiling at her, "But I thank you for taking me in."

"It was no problem like I told you, the moon goddess herself intervened so we had no choice to take you in. It's in our pact with the land."

"Right, so can I get a bath? After that I can do anything you need, but I really need a bath."

Chuckling softly the girl nods her head. "A bath I can provide," Before helping Serena stand, "After that I think the elders want to meet with you though."

~

When her head finally hit the pillow that night, she was exhausted, beyond belief. She had scrubbed more floors today than she ever wanted to again. She had also done laundry and her entire body was aching from her head to her toes. 

Watching the moon travel across the night sky she sighed softly, she wondered what is had been like, back then, on the moon. Oh sure she had her memories but it was nothing like living there. She also wondered what her mother had been like. Had she been nice, sweet, interesting, pretty? There were so many questions she wanted answered. Cupping her hands together she summoned the crystal. It was so much like the moon, like it was a piece of it, itself. 

"Oh Mommy," She whispered, clutching it in her fist, "Why did all this happen?"

'_Finally my child, you summoned me.' _A beautiful women says, her form appearing out of the crystal, '_It took you long enough._'

Looking at the form in front of her she blinked, "Mommy?" She questioned softly, confusion written across her features, "What is going on and how come you're coming out of the crystal."

Laughing softly, the women smiled at her, '_It has been a while hasn't it. Well I could never expect you to remember everything, and you have been gone such a long time. As you know there was a war, a war we lost.'_ Her features turned sad as she looked at Serena, and a soft sigh escaped her lips. 

"But why a war, and how come all this happened? Mommy I am so confused." Serena wailed.

'_Oh child, it is such a long story, eons and eons of time, and battles. But the gist of it, is this. There was a man, an evil man, and he saw and lusted after the moon and its inhabitants, and so we the people defended ourselves. But alas you and the others had still not reached your eternal forms, and so I sacrificed myself so that you would survive the attacks. I sent him and his daughter back into their dimension, and you went to the earth. I though maybe it would survive the attacks, since the creature that brought him into the world resided there. I was right, and so here you are today, I am afraid I know nothing else."_

"Mother its okay, I am just so confused."

"_I wish I could be more help, but I know nothing of how or why this is happening."_

Sighing softly, Serena nodded. "I understand."

"_I must leave you know, my time is up._"

Serena watched as the women in front of her disappeared. A pang of sadness hit, causing the urge to curl up and cry, to surface. Biting back her tears she, sighed softly. She wouldn't be able to sleep now. Throwing on a robe she quietly snuck outside. It was a cool evening, and for the first night in a long time she felt safe. 

Watching the moonrise over the tree's she smiled slightly, it was so peaceful so pretty, she could almost believe that there was nothing wrong with the world, that there was peace in the world. All that was missing where her Senshi. She could only pray that they were safe, and whole. She knew something was going on, she could feel it in the air, in the way that the link between her and her senshi vibrated. She was worried. What could cause all of them to be so worried with? She was perfectly safe and fine, so there had to be something else out there. Rei's and Minako's where especially tense. Something was wrong; she could feel it, but what?

"What is wrong my senshi?"

"Senshi, is that what you call your guards?" The smooth, cultured tone of Endymion questioned, breaking through her thoughts. Causing her to jump, as she whipped around to face him.

"You again, how did you get in here?' She demanded, her heart pounding in her chest. 

"I came to see you, what else. And as for my getting in, it really was no problem, these people are no match for me."

"But you tried to kill me." Serena blurted out, her features confused, what was he doing here?

"Not really, test you yes, and I don't think I could kill you." He stated simple his expression blank, but his eyes were practically laughing at her.

"Right so the next time I shoot killer death rays at you, I am not trying to kill you," she ranted, he was laughing at her, how dare he.

"Calm down princess or else how can we talk."

"I do NOT want to talk to the likes of you." She spat.

"I think you do, how else are you going to find out how your senshi friends are doing?"

"I will ask them myself how they are doing thank you very much, I do NOT need you helping me.

"Yes, you do. And if yours are across the world how do you expect to as them anything?"

"I don't know but I will find a way if it means that YOU will go away." 

"I have already told you this Princess, I am not going to just go away."

"Stop calling me Princess, and I don't care what you do just leave me alone."

Shaking his head, Endymion watched her rant at him, the words washing over him. She was actually quite cute when she was flustered. Her blue eyes started sparkling and her checks flushed, while she bit her bottom lip, causing him to want to lean down and gently kiss her lips. She was absolutely a doll and she had no clue as to how cute she actually was. 

"And what are you looking at?" She demanded, glaring up at him as her chest heaved, while she desperately tried to catch her breath. He was so gorgeous, and she had the feeling that he knew exactly how cute he was to. The way his bangs were falling gently into his amazing blue eyes made her hand itch to reach up and brush them back so she could see all of his eyes. Mentally slapping herself she glared up at him. "Well?" She demanded again, this time adding a tapping foot to the combination all the while trying to get her pounding heart under control.

"Do you know how kissable you look" He questioned gently, his tone slightly husky with his repressed emotions.

She knew she looked floored, and completely shocked, but what the hell. They were fighting each other, and so why all the sudden was he asking her how kissable she was. What in the world was he trying to do? "WHAT?" She finally managed to gasp out, confusion written completely across her features. 

"Do you know how kissable you are?" He repeated, highly amused at her reaction, she was so innocent and adorable.

Taking a step back she looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "No absolute clue, and don't get ANY ideas." She spat taking some more steps backward. She suddenly felt like the prey, and the hunter, it was not an entirely un pleasant feeling, but it was one she would rather really not feel right now. 

"Oh I already have," Practically purred his eyes shinning down at her, mischief gleaming. "I already have, trust me."

"I believe you," she breathed her feet taking her on a quick path backwards, as she stared up at him. "Which is why I am going to leave you now," she whispered, before turning and running. She didn't get five steps.

"There are a few things that I am going to have enlighten you on princess. You can not run from my kind and get away if we don't want you to."

Struggling against the arms that held her, Serena gasped for air. He was strong, stronger than Makoto, and that frightened her. If Makoto the strongest women that she had ever meet in her life, couldn't beat him, what chance did she, the tiniest and frailest on the team, have?

"Well, well Endymion, I see you are after my prize," A cold male voice ripped through the peaceful glade. It was cold, and hostile, and it scared her, badly. Instinctively she curled closer to Endymion, she had not even seen the mans face and she didn't like him. That was not a good sign. 

"Damen," he snarled no longer the almost playful person he had been moments before, Serena noticed. His tone was ice, an ice to match his eyes. This might have been slightly worse than she had estimated. 

"Well, well you remember my name, now get away from my mate."

His arms tightening around Serena, he smirked. "Your mate?" He taunted malice gleaming in his eyes. "I don't see a sign on her, and you haven't marked her, so I don't see what your point is here. You obviously have no claim on her."

"Neither do you," The man in front of them taunted, causing Serena to shiver in fear, she did not want that man to come anywhere near her. Endymion was bad enough, spouting fangs and golden death rays. She didn't want to know what he could do to her. 

Reaching down with deliberate slowness, Endymion grasped her wrist, before bringing it gently, slowly, to his mouth and sinking his teeth into the skin there. 

Serena felt like a thousand emotions were cascading through her and not all of them hers. She was dizzy, giddy, and scared all at once, and could feel something forming between them, something different, it scared her and thrilled her all at the same time.

"You were saying?" Endymion questioned his tone as dangerous as the power he held within him. While tauntingly licking her sweet blood from his lips. 

"I will you kill you now," He snarled, "And then I will take the bitch as my own."

~~~

Ami felt sick, like she was slowly wasting away to nothing. Which-to her-was completely absurd. Because she wasn't even sick, and had not been since she was a child. Turning her attention to the tiny puppy, or werewolf baby, whatever she felt like calling the tiny bundle of mischief at that moment, she smiled softly. Keike was the most energetic thing that she had ever met in her life. She was also hilarious. Placing some more wood on their fire, Ami chuckled at the tiny puppy's antics.

'_What?'_ Keike demanded her ears lying backwards as she viewed her sister, her tone confused. 

"You are just so cute," Ami replied gently, a smile creasing her features. 

'_I's hungry,' _was her only reply, before her whole body went into overdrive as Ami pulled out the few mice she had managed to catch before dinner. A few moments later she was happily munching on them, bones and all, while Ami desperately tried not to get sick. That was just disgusting, how could the poor baby, stand to do that? 

'_It is good, want some?_' the tiny bundle of fur questioned, her glance amused as she looked at the girls pale face.

'No thank you Keike," Ami groaned covering her face with her hands. She was so tired, after finally finding some shelter in an outcrop of rocks, she had the tiny fluff ball that had been following her around, had found fire wood, and then Ami had hunted, again, for the both of them. It had not been pleasant but the job had gotten done. She had-as of right now-not throw up yet, but she had been sorely tempted as Keiki had ripped into the carcass of a deer. She really needed to find some alternate to this desire of flesh that her new sibling had. It was just un sanitary and her analytical mind could not take much more of this. 

And then all the sudden she had started to feel sick, like something was pulling at her, demanding that she answer an un seen call, and she was helpless to comply. It was truly sickening when she thought about it. Of course, she couldn't sleep either, every time she closed her eyes, a set of leaf green eyes appeared from no where haunting her very existence. It was disturbing. She didn't like him, didn't even know if she wanted to, and he was haunting her. That was slightly irksome. 

Watching the sun set behind the clouds, Ami leaned back against the rocks that made up her and Keike's home. She was happy here, almost content, of course if there were four more people running around somewhere she would be completely happy. Her eyes traveling to the tiny creature who was currently finishing off her latest meal. She was cleaning her self now, and she was relieved that she no longer had to watch the infant devour everything, from intestines to fur. 

Letting her mind wander, she looked up at the stars that were twinkling merrily down at her, mocking her, even. It was almost like they were trying to tell her something, and she was to stupid, too ignorant, to catch it. 

"Keike, what is it like, being as carefree as you are?" She questioned the tiny pup. She was convinced that she had never in her life been a child. That she had always had the pressures of something bigger, badder than her, out they're, pushing her to be more than a child. And she hated every moment of it. 

'_Boring, you aren't big yet, and you're tired, and icky…boring._' She grumbled, annoyance clearly written across her features. 

Giggling softly at the child's tone she sighed and leaned further against the rock that was currently serving as her resting-place. She was oh so tired, and yet she was wired. It was the most annoying thing that had ever happened to her. 

Watching the girl with cool eyes, Keike smiled to herself. She was her sister, and she would protect her for the rest of her life. That was who it was. They were the only pack left that Keike new and trusted. She knew what had killed her parents, and she didn't like it one bit. Those same werewolves would kill her and Ami given the chance, or worse. She really needed to get big faster, so that she could protect her sister better. Until then though she was going to have to do the best that she could. She alone would take on the entire world, if that was what it took to help her sister, and who her sister loved. 

She could sense it, the drive that was slowly pulling at the blue headed women in front of her. The pain, hope, love and joy that was so much a part of her soul. The strength, the leadership, the fiery passion, and the innocence that were all connected to her. For it was now a part of her. Whatever happened them affected Ami, and whatever effected Ami effected her, Keike, so nothing would happen to them either, she would make sure of it. 

There was something else there, something confused her. It was another link, and yet it was different, strange, and yet not entirely bad. Cocking her head to the side, she cocked an ear, as she mentally studied her sister. No it would not harm her, and if it was given a chance it might bring her much joy. Somehow though, she didn't think that chance would be given. Something was going to happen, she could feel it, taste it on the wind even. Something was wrong, and whatever the wrong thing was it was headed in their direction. 

Shifting her stance slightly she walked over to where her sister was sitting, she still was not entirely sure what this thing was, all she knew was that her sister was going to need every bit of aid she could get with this one. The moon was odd, and she didn't like the feel of it, at all. She was going to have to do something about this and quick.

"Well, well, look what I found a blue angel and a puppy, how quaint." Came a soft tenor, it was a tone that she did not like, not one bit."

Whipping around, Keike felt the air along her neck stand straight up, as she growled low in her throat. Standing before her was a tall man, with violet hair stood before her. She didn't like him immediately. He was evil, she could feel it, and sense it. 

'_Back off,_' She ordered mentally, while padding over to stand in front of her soul sister. 

"Ah what do we have here?" He questioned, his brows raising in surprise, "A little werewolf, well sweetie I am your king," he growls before transforming into his own werewolf form, '_you follow my orders.'_

Her growling going deeper into her throat Keike's ears went flat onto her head, _'No chance,'_ she mentally spat back at him, '_Ami is my pack, not you!_'

'_We can change that you know'_ He spat into her head, '_you belong to m e.'_

__

'NEVER' She retorted as defiantly as she could. He would not get her sister, ever. 

Snarling, the larger, more powerful, wolf launched into the air, only to be hit from another side, sending him sprawling with a yelp.

"You of course, do know I do not take kindly to someone messing with my sister," Ami growled, her tone dangerous, her hands raised in front of her, both holding deadly ice daggers. As she glared coolly at the man in front of her. 

'_Your awake,'_ he murmured, before launching into the air, and before Ami could react his teeth grazed her neck. 

Ami screamed. Loud and long, and pain ripped through her body, she suddenly felt violated, like something was fighting within her, and neither side was winning, and she didn't know which side to chose. Her body was hot, cold, and then freezing again. She hurt everywhere.

"At last," he said standing to his full height, a human once more, "You are mine."

Glaring at him Keike concentrated on the rocks behind him, a moment later they were flying at his head. She gave a bark laugh, as he was forced to dance around and dodge them. 

"You do of course, know its treason to attack a Vampires mate, even on your god forsaken blood moon." Zach growled, stepping into the clearing. 

His eyes narrowing at Zach, he waved a hand at Keike and sent her flying, knocking her out cold, and her limp body landed inches from Ami's convulsing one. 

"You," he spat, anger rising in his dark eyes. "Have you no right here."

"Actually I do," Zach murmured, his own expression amused. "She has already been marked by me, and now she will have to choose between the two of us."

"She is mine, blood sucker." He argued, his expression darkening with rage.

"Wrong, I marked her first, it is her option, you know the rules, and both of us will lose her if you don't shut up and let me explain things to her."

"Oh and you get to explain why?" He questioned both of his brows rising in annoyance.

"Because I marked her first, and really, you attacked her soul sister, do you really think she is going to listen to anything you have to say anyway?" Zach demanded, knowing he was right, he just hoped that she would listen to him. She had the tendency to be very stubborn, or so he had learned recently. 

"Ami," he said gently, not touching her, barely close enough for her to hear him. If he tried anything now she would kill herself. 

"Zach?" She murmured turning pain clouded eyes to him, she hurt so badly.

"Yes, listen to me, alright.'

"Where is Keike?" She demeaned around her pain, her sister was hurting, where was she? She couldn't seem to see well, all she could focus on was Zach in front of her, how odd. 

"Right next to you, she is okay, just knocked out."

"How?" She barely managed to stutter out, "And what is wrong with me?" She demanded. 

"You have been marked by two, you must decide, and quickly, which one of us you want to belong to." He cajoled gently.

"Belong?" Her tones were growing weaker, but she was every bit as inquisitive as ever. 

"Yes, for a hundred years, at least if you choice Andrew,"

"The werewolf," she breathed.

"Yes, forever if you choice me." He explained, his fingers itching to reach out and brush her bangs from her face. She looked so frightened and so alone. 

"What happens if I don't," she questioned.

"You die." Was the simple stark answer, it was not a pretty fate but she had no choice. "The bonding magic will tear you to pieces from the inside, if you do managed to survive, your mind will be nothing more than mush, you must decide quickly, for the process has already started, and soon it will not be reparable."  


Staring up at him, Ami nodded, before turning her attention to other man in front of her. For the first time in her life wishing that she had the gift to sense aurora's. She had the feeling that the purple-headed man was evil and that if she went with him, she would not last very long.

Turning her attention to Zach she watched him twitch silently, and realized he was truly worried about her. Meeting his eyes, she breathed. "I choice you," Before more pain ripped through her body, and she blacked out.

"NO," Andrew snarled, charging at the tiny figure in front. 

Somehow Keike had awakened though, and with one glance of her eyes, he went flying backwards. '_Oh no you don't,_' she snapped, _'she made her choice now back off.'_ Turning her attention to Zach she scowled, as much as she could that was. '_And where do you think your going?'_ She demanded.

"I am taking her back to castle," He informed her calmly. 

'_Not without me, you might have her approval, but not mine. You have some work to do before I will just let you have her._' She spat meeting his eyes with her own, hers

defiant, and his curious.

"All right, come along little one, we shall get her back to the castle, and we shall talk there." Before in a flash of green they were gone. 

Looking at the place where they had been Andrew glared. This was not the end, by any means, he would have her that much was certain, and she belonged to him. 

~~~

Her eyes closed, Minako frowned darkly. Her princess was out there, as well as her friends, tonight, facing god only knew what. While she, their leader was in side, in a warm bed, waiting, watching, not in one whit of danger. It rubbed her wrong. She was perhaps, the one person who should have been out their, risking her life, her limbs, and in the worse case scenario, her soul, and yet here she was doing absolutely nothing. 

Throwing the covers back, she walked quickly to the window, everything to her, looked perfectly harmless, but she knew better. Only a fool could believe that the world was not in motion, that some where in the some dark corner, there was someplace, where some poor women was being beaten, some child was crying, and yet there was more. Someone was in love, someone was happy, with no thoughts of tomorrow, someone had just received their first kiss, and somewhere there was her Princess, hopefully, sleeping peacefully with that quirky little grin on her features. As she dreamt of tomorrow or Prince Charming. Who knew? But she needed to find out, there would be no more of this hiding shit. 

Quickly she rummaged through her wardrobe and, much to her surprise, found some leather pants, perfect for running, some stout boots, and a some weird type shirt that was really thick, and yet was really light. She was dressed a few minutes later, and was silently-or at least trying-to push the shutters aside from the window. Damit, she thought to herself, can't they oil these stupid things every now and then. Of course, if she ever got her own house, they would be the most squeaky, un-oiled things in the world. Then now one would ever get into her home without her knowing about it. It was, probably; the one reason the ladies had none oiled shutters. It was perhaps the best alarm system their was, if one was not a heavy sleeper, and could be counted on to wake in the morning, or night, to rescue ones self from the intruder. 

Dropping easily onto the ground she set off at a brisk trot. Her princess needed her, and not matter what that was the first and foremost important thing on her mind. Gliding through out the streets she winced when she saw a werewolf chasing a woman, a howl emerging from its out stretched face. 

She watched with a morbid fascination, as the creature hunted the woman down, and before she could react, and bitten her on the neck. Instantly standing, he scooped her up and slammed his lips over hers in a brutal kiss, and that caused Minako's heard to pound with fury. How dare he do that to those poor women, he had not right, not in a million years. And she had not a chance of helping the poor women. She belonged to him now. '_Note to self, one must NEVER get bitten by one of those things._'

Desperately trying to keep from being sick, Minako snuck through the city, the sounds and the sights causing her to want to hurl. There was everything from pain filled moans, to pleasure filled screams. It was sickening, and she wanted to cleanse the world of these vile creatures more and more every second. It was like the werewolves had grown three times as powerful as they normally would, and the nasty creatures were taking every advantage that they could over the poor women, and men. 

She had seen a couple of men on the ground, the women on the top like a rider of a horse, and it about made her throw up. She had been no virgin in her past life, but not even those memories could prepare her for what she was seeing everywhere she turned. One werewolf had approached her, but she had deterred his attention quiet effectively with her sword, in fact he would never bother another woman as long as he lived. 

A small smirk spread across her features, a she followed the bond towards her princess. The others were all following their own paths, but Makoto's was headed the same direction that hers was. Ami had given her a scare, pain and anger had ripped along that bond, but it was gone now, and all was silent. She could only pray that the smaller Senshi was okay. Rei on the other hand was just pissed. That was no surprise. 

She was tired, but not as tired as she had been in the past. She figured they had drugged something in her food to keep her from out, it was no use though. Her princess needed her and it would take a hell of a lot more to get her to succumb to mere drugs. A lot more, in fact a miracle would have to be thrown in there. 

"So you left," came an old voice, it was strangely mystical in its tone, causing her to whip around and stare in shock at a mirror image of herself. 

"Lady Venus," She breathed, looking at the women in shock, she was alive?

"Yes, Minako I am very much a part of you," she said a bright smile lighting her features. "As much of you as the power you carry."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you about some things." She stated simply.

"What things?" Minako questioned, "And is Serena all right?"

"Yes, the princess for now is safe, but you are not, not by a long shot. You came out here, as I figured you would, and now is no time for any women it be out, even a Senshi."

"I had no choice," She scowled a part of her balking at the woman's chastising tone, she had no right to tell her what she could and could not do, not with Serena in danger like she was.

"I know, I would have done the same thing, but there is some information that I must deliver to you if you are going to survive out here." She replied. "Will you accept my help?" Her tone was gentle, but Minako had the distinct impression that her answer would affect more than she was letting on. 

"Yes," she nodded.

A moment later, memories, hundreds of them, flashed through her mind. Memories of death, dying, love, pain, a thousand life times of loving one man, the knowledge that people were dying, women were selling there very souls, gray eyes, silver hair, emeralds dancing in firelight, violet orbs, pain filled, and sapphire's with tears dripping in them. It wasn't all pretty, but she suddenly, knew, and understood what was at risk. If one of them was captured and turned, it was all over. 

"So the little Venesian ran away from home," A tall man smirked, as he took her in. 

Minako never hesitated, "_Venus Planet POWER."_ She shouted, and instantly felt the power of her planet fill her soul, warm, soothing, and light, it enveloped her and kissed her with its blessing. She could feel it take shape around her body in the form of her Senshi outfit, and she felt a grin spread across her lips, the bastard was about to get a rude awakening. 

"My, my," she taunted back as soon as the transformation was complete, "the little bastard came out of hiding." 

He snarled and attacked, while she dodged neatly. "_Venus Crescent Beam, SMASH."_ She shouted. She hit him neatly in the back, but he just turned, and kept coming. 

"So it does have some power," he taunted, a smirk raising to his lips. 

"Try me," She retorted, the thrill of the battle feeling her limbs, she could take him.

"Sorry little girl, but I think you just bit off more than you could chew." He snarls, before closing his eyes, and Minako actually felt the energy being drained from her body. 

Gasping slightly, she feel to the ground, all the sudden too weak to go anywhere, or even attempt to fight. Looking up she meet his triumphant gaze, her own heart sick, she was fixing to be the one to betray her princess. 

Suddenly, it was he was picked up and tossed by something, and she was left alone, in the middle of the street.

"Using your trickery to win a battle Glavin?" Kunzite questioned, his tone cold, his features even colder. Minako had the sudden impression that the man who had called Glavin was in deep shit.

"You are not allowed to be out here," he snarled before sending Minako's golden light at the man. He just calmly starred at it, and just before it hit him, it disappeared. 

"I follow no such rule, and I sure as hell am not going to listen to you, you know how I feel about your kind."

"And you know the feelings returned," he spat furry on his features. "Now what are you doing out here?"

"Damn good question," Minako groaned, holding her head. What was he doing out here?'

"I am here to help the girl, no one should be forced to choice a mate against their will, and your people are rats on this planet, rats who should, and will be wiped out as soon as Beryl is destroyed."

"Brave words from a insect." Glavin snarled.

Reaching down Kunzite helped Minako to her feet, supporting her with one arm, an arm that was wrapped casually around her waist. Minako was much to tired to argue with him, besides he was a better alternative than that other thing.

"She is mine bitch." Glavin spat moving to intercept the two people. 

"Sorry I don't see her calling for help," Kunzite smirked, glaring at him, the man got no further than an arms reach from the two. "I am taking her with me, and I really don't see how you can stop me."

Leaning closer into Kunzite for support, Minako's whole world was spinning. She needed to find Serena, but she was to tired, and realized with dawning horror, that with the energy that had been taken from her, she was slowly succumbing to the drugs she had been given earlier. 

"You wont get away with this," the other man howled, his fangs appearing to belong to that of a world, while he glared at the silver headed man in front of him.

"I already did," he taunted, before they were gone.

Minako blinked when she realized that she was in a room, a very big room. "What is going on here?" She demanded, confusion showing on her features. 

"Just rest," the silver-headed man said, before scooping her up in his strong arms and tucking her into the bed. "You are safe here, I promise.'

"But," she demanded weakly, exhaustion showing on her features. 

Bending down he gently pressed his lips to hers, it was a gently kiss, meant to convey comfort, and it left her feeling warm and gooey inside, and she never wanted him to move. His lips were soft, and his touch smooth and soft.

"Get some sleep," he whispers against her mouth, before pulling back, and gently brushing her bangs from her forehead. 

"Blinking up at him she sighed softly before compiling with his request. She was simple to tired to argue with him. 

Watching her sleep, Kunzite turned to the window. Glavin was going to cause more problems, he could feel it, and he would just have to take every day one step at a time. No more, no less, and weather the women lying in his bed knew it or not, she was going to be his mate. He had made his decision as he waited for a sign of her earlier in the day. He would not force it on her though, instead he was going to something that had not been done by one of his people in a hundred years, and he was going to court her. 

__

Leave your contributions in the box.

__

More Author's Notes: I know what your thinking, what happened to the others. Well I have split this chapter into 2 parts, because I would not be able to get the whole thing up until Sunday night, and I figured I had better get something up for you. Because it has been forever, so look for the second half of the chapter late Sunday night. It will be up!

__

Run Down: Makoto and Nephrite meet once again, this time though, she has back up. While Rei and Jason duke it out to see who is stronger, that is of course, if she can survive her encounter with a werewolf, one who managed to breach the castle shields. 


	10. Chapter 9: Part B

__

Authors Notes: Well here you go again, chapter 9 part B, I had this finished, and done, on Sunday night, late, as promised. But for some reason, FFN, would not let me on. I figured they were updating or SOMETHING but after an hour of fighting with it, I gave up. It is currently Tuesday afternoon, and its up. I am truly sorry, I really did try. Blame it on the stupid computer, or FFN, either way, its up now. And once again I am apologizing, cause of the dumb thing. I really hate FFN sometimes. 

__

Disclaimer: Do not own them….just the idea of MY story, not the whole Salior Moon story line.

__

Dedication: Diane, just because.

__

Chapter 9

Part B

It has finally been posted.

Rei woke slowly, groggily, and she felt like she was coming out of a deep black hole, and it was slow going. She didn't seem to be able to get her bearings on her, everywhere which direction she went, it seemed, she was going down deeper and deeper into the darkness. Until she found the light, and then, she was heading towards it, slowly, even slower than she had been moving through the dark, before finally she found her way, and her eyes snapped open. 

For a moment she thought that she was still in her bizarre dream, and then the darkness took on shapes. To be more precise, the shapes of the hangings that were all over the bed, covering it completely from sight. She also, realized in those crucial moments, that she was lying in a ton of silken sheets, sheets that had twisted around her body in her sleep, effectively wrapping her in a cocoon type embrace. 

Blinking against the sleep that threatened to claim her already exhausted body, Rei struggled out of the covers. Looking down at the think nightgown that her body had been swathed in, she sighed, before poking her head out of curtains. The room was twice as big as she would have expected; in fact one had to walk down a flight of stairs to get to the floor. Stepping gingerly down the five or six steps her eyes lighted on a closet. 

Padding across the floor towards it, she smiled with mirth, when she realized that there was absolutely no clothing in it, for her. There was however, her sleep-muddled mind realized, a ton of male clothing. Hell it even smelled like male clothing. Shutting the door, she scanned the room some more, if someone had found a nightgown for her, then there had to be a place where she could get something to wear. Another smirk spread across her lips when she realized that there was another closet, in another corner of the room. 

Practically running towards the closet, Rei pulled it open with a tug, and was awarded with the sight of feminine clothing, a moment later her mouth was hanging as low as it could get, and she was staring at the place in total shock.

There were clothes everywhere, and she did mean everywhere. Rows and rows, of shirts and pants, as well as dresses, in fact she had never seen so many shoes in her entire life. 

"What the hell?" she gaped, her mouth opening and closing with surprise. 

"Oh, I see your up, like your clothes?" Jason questioned, causing her to whip around with surprise. 

"You," she spat confusion on her features, what was going on here?

"I see Zach's treatment worked." Jason says, a smile spreading across his features. 

"Who, and what?" Rei demands, propping her hands on her hips, that was when she realized what he was talking about. She didn't hurt; in fact there was seemingly nothing wrong with her. When, however many hours ago it was, earlier she could not even move to take a bath. 

"Zach, a friend of mine, he has a healers gift, he healed you last night." He explained, before sitting down on a chair, and smirking at her, while propping his head on his long, slim fingered hand.

"Really," Rei snarled, her irritation starting to grow, what in the hell was going on?

"As for where you are, in my room, at the castle."

"Castle? YOUR ROOM?" Her tone raising a few higher notches as she glared at him. 

"What you expected to stay with maybe, let me think, Kunzite."

"Who?" She demanded.

Shaking his head, his smirk grew, "Never mind, as for the Castle, you think a King, or high General would stay in anything less, don't think so darling."

Gapping at him she felt her anger slowly start to heat up deeper into her stomach. That arrogant bastard, he was laughing at her, and making fun of her, she was going to kill him. 

"I would love to stay around and chat with you darling," He murmured standing, his eyes still sparkling down at her, "But I have a meeting to attend," Leaning down he kissed her still gapping mouth. Turning he started to walk out.

"What gives you the right to bring me here," she demanded of his retreating back.

Turning, he looked down at her, a thoughtful, yet mischievous expression filling his face. "Because," he stated simply, calmly, "you belong to me!" Before he turned once more and walked out of the room. 

"You, you, BASTARD," she snarled, grabbing a vase off the nearby table and hurling it at the door, even though she knew he was long gone. It made her feel better, but in now way shape of size did it relieve her anger. 

Stomping back to the closet she grabbed a pair of the pants, and a shirt, and threw them on, not caring if they matched or not. For a moment her mind wandered, and she wondered how he knew exactly what size she was, for the clothes fit perfectly, but dismissed it. If he was groping around and checking out her size in the dark, she didn't know what to know about it. 

Lacing up the most suitable pair of boots she could find on such short notice, she peeked back around the room. There was nothing she could do with her hair right now, he didn't seem to have a bathroom anywhere off hand, and she wasn't going to spend anymore time than she had to around the place. Smirking to herself, she walked out the window, and almost did a dance for joy when she saw the stairs that led to the ground from the balcony. Easily climbing down the steps, she stopped dead when she saw all the Casablanca trees. They were everywhere, and in full bloom. Her mind briefly wondered how that was possible when since they weren't in season, before she began wondering around the place. It was truly beautiful. 

With the tree's, there were benches scattered, beautiful statues, and even a small pond with a willow tree and a swing hanging on it. It was perhaps the most beautiful place that she had ever been. Well, except for the odd memory she had of the moon, other than that, she was enchanted. 

"Well, well, the little bird has flow the coop," came a low male voice. 

She knew in that instant that it wasn't Justin. The voice was to low, and it was coming from to high up. She wasn't sure how she knew it, and her mind briefly chastised her for even bothering to pay that much attention to the blond. Whipping around, she blinked in surprise, standing before her was a tall man, with light blond hair-lighter than Jason's, she noted-and black eyes. Not an attractive combo, at least to her at least."

"And just who in the hell are you?" she demanded.

Bowing slightly the tall man smirked down at her, "Why I forgot for a moment that we haven't meet, sorry, I believe I was entranced by your beauty."

Cocking a brow, she snorted. "I don't think so, now get to the point, and if all you're here to do is to spout fake compliments, leave."

Chuckling softly, he nodded. "I am Lord Christopher, high lord of the werewolves, to be exact." He stated smoothly.

"So I take it your not an invited guest?" She commented her tone cold. 

"No, so don't go screaming for your lover boy Jason, he can't help you anyway."

Rei's eyes narrowed in anger, again. She was getting pissed off, first Jason had made some crack about her being his, and now this bastard was calling him her lover boy? She did not think so. 

Throwing her hand up, she glared at him, "No, but I can," she spat. "_Mars Planet Power,_" She hissed, her features furious, before the warm fire swept around her and power filled her veins, and the call of Mars sang through her blood like a siren. A moment later she was transformed, and the man in front of her was looking at her like she was some kind of trophy. 

"Well, well, you do you have nice legs," he stated eyeing her up and down. 

"Ya, well, don't let me interrupt the freak show, "_FIRESOUL,"_ she snarled, sending a ball of red hot fire at the bastard, he calmly reached up and blocked it. 

Rei felt like stomping her foot in aggravation, instead she just glared at him, and called up her next attack. "_Mars celestial fire surround!"_ she spouted, her anger fueling the attack, this time when he casually put his hand up, the attack went through.

Howling with anger, he glared at her. "You are going to pay for that, bitch." He growled.

"First of all, she is not a bitch, second of all you insult her you insult me, third of all if someone is going to call her something it is going to be me!" A male voice growled, causing the two of them to whip around. Rei really didn't know rather to be relieved or angry that he had shown up. Either way, she was still pissed with no one to turn her anger on.

Stomping her foot she glared at the two men. "WHAT IS GOING ON." She screamed.

They just ignored her.

"You do know that coming onto my property, and attacking MY mate is totally against the laws, and I can kill you for that."

Snorting the other man glared down at the man in front of him. "She is destined to be mine, be damned you; link or not."

Rolling his eyes, Jason waved his hand at the man and sent him flying. "You know you have a lot of nerve just showing up and insulting my mate, then me, then our bond. And you're on my territory and blood moon or no, you can't defeat me on my own land. So what the hell do you think you doing?" He demanded coldly, his eyes turned to ice, and his posture furious. 

Rei watched with interest, as the man went flying through a wall. Before her eyes went back to Jason, a shudder spreading through her veins, he was that same cold, arrogant, freak she had encountered so many nights ago. Only this time, she noted, his anger was not turned at her. She felt relieved, and yet at the same time, furious. The bastard was fighting _her_ battles.

"Leave, before I really loose my temper." He growled.

"I will be back, Jason, you cant keep her locked up in here forever, and then she will be mine, and Beryl's."

Raising his hand again, he mentally picked up the Werewolf Lord. "Now you brought the bitch into this," his tone was even but his eyes were blazing fury. A few moments later, the werewolf was flying through the air and through the wall again. This time, a few rocks followed him out. 

"Bastard," Jason growled, before turning his scowl on Rei. "And just what are you doing out of bed?"

Her own scowl matching his, Rei answered between clenched teeth, "I was taking a walk, and don't look at me like that or I will fry your ass as well."

Sighing down at her, he reaches over and scoops her up. "Be quiet or I will kiss you," He growls when her mouth opened to shout at him, needless to say it closed with a click. 

Carrying her to the bedroom, he plopped her down in the bed again. "DON'T move," he growled before walking back out of the room. 

"BASTARD," she snarled at his retreating back. She was going to kill him. She really was. 

But first she needed a plan. 

~~~

Makoto silently stalked around the forest floor, her footsteps quiet as they came, and her hearing listening for any sound, from a creature breathing, to the thump of a rabbit's foot. Anything would work. 

It seemed that she had been adopted into the group of hunters, and she had become something of an emissary from Selene herself lately. It had surprised her, but she was not complaining. Never mind that she was putting them in countless danger, it was safer this way. Traveling in a group would allow her access to places that she would not normally be allowed to go to. 

That was, basically, the basis of its appeal. She had also, in the few short hours she had come to know the people she was with, come to enjoy the people, and the families that were all ready so tightly knitted, and yet, they accepted her on a moments breath. It was-to her-like a breath of fresh air. And she had loved every moment of it. 

Smiling in anticipation, she smirked, when she saw the rabbit hole. Perfect! A few moments later, she saw her first prey, and the hunt was on. It did not take her long to find her required part of the dinner. The three or four she had caught were still plump from the autumn harvest, berries and such, and she was more than ready to eat them. Her mouth started to water as she looked at them, her mind doing a mental tally of what she could actually do to them. It was, perhaps, more than she had first realized. They were all mouth watering though, and she was starving. It was time to head back to camp. 

Makoto had never been hit so hard so fast, and her breath fell from her lips in a gasp. Looking up into the black eyes of her attacker, she blinked in surprise, before her body kicked into action, and with a quick flip of her legs she sent the man flying into the air, and away from her.

_RUN CHOSEN,_ the trees shouted in warning, before cutting the link once more. 

Shrugging slightly the amazon women took off in the closest direction that her brain registered, while she mentally kicked herself; she was heading away from camp. That was probably a good thing, since it would guarantee their safety a little longer. 

She never heard him, nor did she see him, but she did feel hid body weight connection with her own, and she could also feel him move against her, as he pinned her beneath him.

"Well, well, I do think I have caught me a rather large cat." The man murmured watching her squirm beneath his weight, "That or a large women, what do you think?" Reaching down almost thoughtfully, he turned her over, before smiling down at her. "Well does cat have your tongue or are you going to answer me?"

Scowling up at him, Makoto glared, before answering between clenched teeth. "Are you cruising for a bruising?" she demanded, bringing every ounce of courage she had to the for. It was probably not the smartest thing to do, piss this man off when she was in this position. But she was not just going to let him think he would stroll up and jump her.

Chuckling at her, he smiled, almost charmingly, "Don't worry this wont hurt at all," Before his lips descended on hers. His lips were hot and yet soft, while he shifted effectively pinning her tighter under him as he assaulted her mouth with his own. Adding his tongue to the mix, he chuckled against her protesting mouth, when she bit him, before exploring her mouth thoroughly. She was sweet, and warm under him and she her taste was a unique combo, one he had never beheld before and he had his share of women.

Makoto on the other hand had never felt so violated in her life, writhing under him, she desperately tried to free herself. He was too strong, and she was stuck fast, that however did not stop her from trying. She had not gotten this far in life to just let one arrogant bastard come along and kiss her without him getting his ass kicked in return. She could feel the sign on her forehead start to glow, as her anger built. 

Gasping for air when finally did release her mouth, she meet his mocking gaze with her own furious one, before uttering the only words she could think of at the moment. "_Jupiter THUNDER CRASH_," she spat. She wasn't sure what happened exactly, but her already hazy mind stopped momentarily, as the sky opened and the man was sent reeling into the night. 

Rolling quickly she flipped to her feet, she would analyze this one later. 

"Hassan," came a cold male voice, stopping her dead in her tracks. 

"Nathan," she spat, whipping around, she did NOT need this. Two of them now, she could barely take on one at a time, and both of them, she realized with a deep scowl, seemed to have a thing for kissing her.

She watched as the taller man bowed slightly to her in recognition of his name, before once more turning his attention to the man in front of her. 

"You dare attack a chose one?" he growled, his fangs coming down to rest comfortable on his bottom lip. 

"You dare interfere with the blood moon?" He demanded.

"I give call to a higher power than your pathetic blood moon." He argued.

Makoto could only blink at them, what was a blood moon?

"Not so high that even you can ignore the magic and power of it."

"Try me."

"WHAT IS A BLOODY BLOOD MOON!" Makoto demanded, tired of this already, and it had only just began.

"The blood moon," Hassan started to explain, his eyes cutting daggers at Nathan, "Is the werewolves chosen right, we are allowed to chose our mates for the next 100 years, and they are ours, give or take, and they do not leave. It is our RIGHT, and our PRIVALAGE," he snarled, and Makoto had the feeling that those last few comments were directed at Nathan and not her. 

"Uh, Riiiiiiiight, you all are nuttier than I originally thought." Makoto grumbled, her sign still flaring on her forehead, as it responded to the danger that was currently surrounding her. It probably helped that she was pissed.

"It is our right," the man repeated, almost babbling. 

"No, its not," Nathan argued, his tone dangerous, "And to mess with a vampires chosen, especially a high lords, on this night, is not excusable." 

Watching the two of them bicker, Makoto rolled her eyes before turning tale and running. She had to get back to the camp, and fast, and warn them that there were to freaks running around the place. This was getting crazy. 

Her steps were almost frantic as she ran every breath of air, every shiver of the trees frightened her, and she could almost see them coming after her. She was practically running blind, her fear hiding everything from view, and if it wasn't for her own blind sense of direction, she would probably never had made it. 

The sight that she found once she was there left her stunned. There had obviously been someone here who he or she had not been able to control. For the people, whom a few hours earlier had been laughing and singing with her were dead. 

Tears of rage fled down her checks as she stared at the bodies in front of her. They had been severed, massacred even, in areas like there necks, stomach, and a few even had their heads ripped off. It was the type of carnage, her mind chanted at her, that sharp claws would make on a body. 

"I am going to kill him," she snarled, her anger drying her tears almost instantly. 

"Who?" Came Nathan's smooth voice. 

Whipping around she glared at him, "You first," she snapped, "Then that bastard of a werewolf." 

"Oh really?"

She gave him all the answer he deserved, "_Jupiter Planet Power."_

~~~

Beryl watched as all her carefully conceived plans fall to pieces in front of her eyes, fury lighting her features. Those brats, how could they fail at this? She was gong to have to punish them the next time she saw them, after the blood moon. She was no full, she knew the massive power that those men carried in their vein when they were like this. Luckily for her they had yet to discover it all for themselves. 

Watching her crystal ball, she let the air hiss between her teeth, they would pay for this, each and every one of them. She would make sure of it, oh yes she would. 


	11. Chapter 10

**__**

Authors Notes: After much debating, computer eating, FFN messing up…this chapter is finally finished and ready for posting. Of course, its not completely edited and all that, because I have been lazy, but I read over it, and tried to get them all, so let me know what you think of the chapter and all that!

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Salior Moon

**__**

Dedication: all you people who have waited for FFN to get back up, my god yes this is for you, anyone else being drove nuts here?

~~~

Makoto felt the power of Jupiter flow around her, and grinned, this bastard was going down; they had gone too far this time. It was bad enough that they had hunted her, but to take out people who she had just meet, and didn't have a chance against them, well to her it was worse than murder. Even though that was what that other bastard had done, murder was something she did not condone, no matter what circumstances were brought into it, it was wrong plain and simple, no matter what.  
  
"Oh so you do have another transformation," he mocked, a brow rising, as he took her newly Senshi clad body.  
  
Makoto smirked at him, "fortunately, or unfortunately however you chose to look at it." She taunted back.  
  
"Oh rather fortunate if you ask me," he said with a feral smile, his fangs dropping to his bottom lip, and his eyes glowed with his own power. "You present more of a challenge that way."  
  
"What happened to the other fang boy, he get away?" she questioned.  
  
"Not actually," Hassan's voice snarled, "I am right behind you."  
  
Makoto never hesitated, and that was probably the thing that saved her skin. Throwing her body to her right, she felt his power barely graze her aurora. He was quick, she noted, and how in the hell had he snuck up on her?

_This is not our fight chosen one; you must do this one alone_ Came their deep melodious voices, as she mentally searched for them.  
  
_'Great now you tell me_,' she spat back at them. Before calling upon her own attack, "_Sparkling Wide Pressure_," she snarled, sending a wave of electricity at the two men. Hassan wasn't as quick as Nathan, and he was singed by the attack, causing his hair to stand on end.  
  
"Bitch you will pay for that," he growled, before rearing back on his haunches and launching at her. 

This time she was ready.  
  
Falling flat on the ground, she caught him with her legs and sent him flying upwards and her attack right after him, not expecting her move, or the additional power behind it, he was slammed into the tree. Before the wave of electricity that was following, pounded into his already limp body.

He was out cold.   
  
"Nice move," Nathan said, once more re-emerging from the trees, Makoto spun to meet him, her green eyes still flashing with anger.   
  
"Oh so you decided to come out of hiding?" she taunted, the adrenaline of battle filling her, she no long cared if he was stronger, she was quicker, faster, and had her anger and pain to feed her power. He did not stand a chance right now, no one did, not when she, or any of the other Senshi, were in this mode it was what made them so dangerous. Piss them off in battle; take what they held dear and they had more than just power backing them.   
  
He smiled, a cold smile that did not reach his eyes, "I was actually enjoying the show," he replied with his own smirk.   
  
Rolling her eyes, Makoto went down into a fighting stance, as he took a stronger version of her own, and glared at him. "Time to face the music," she growled.  
  
"I think you might be pleasantly surprised," he replied, "or unpleasantly, it's really how you, Makoto, want to look at it," before he launched a kick at her head.  
  
The first thing a bout the fight that Makoto noticed, was he was testing her, again, every punch, kick, and elbow was directed more to knock her out, not to harm her, and on a second note, he wasn't really pushing himself. It was like he was trying to find her limits, the abilities of this new transformation. 

It infuriated her.  
  
The additional anger was all it took, it was like she was channeling it, forcing it to become whatever she needed to defeat the opponent in front of her, and this time is was something she needed dearly.   
  
Speed.  
  
For now she was no longer fighting for herself, she was fighting to avenge the people that lay in pools of their own blood around her. For every gash, cut, and scrape on their bodies, she would return it to them bastards who had done it to them, ten fold. And with that determination came anger, and with that anger came power. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she did, and flipping backwards she glared at the man in front of her, and called on her third transformation.   
  
"_Jupiter Starlight Power_," this time there was more power, and it filled her veins, her body, and her soul. From the tip of her toes, to the top of her head, power, electricity, and the never-ending storm that was so much a part of her, was her soul.   
  
Opening her green eyes, she let the storm rage, "_Jupiter Oak EVOLUTION_," it was like a cry from the heavens. And with it, she let all her pent up rage, and hatred, the pain from being separated from her Princess, from her fellow guardians, the agony of loosing her newfound friends. People who had taken her in, without a second look, the fear that he and that werewolf had brought upon her and the dirty feeling that came with their kissing her. She let it all go in one attack, and she felt more than saw him go flying backwards, and the spray of deadly, electrified leave crashed around the clearing. She also mentally saw the werewolf lord be tossed like a baby into the night air, crackling like he himself was lighting.   
  
Dropping to her knee's she panted slightly, the attack had taken everything she had to give, her energy, the anger that kept her body fueled, everything.  


'_I see you have finally made it your star form'_, Lady Jupiter said, appearing before Makoto as if she were a vision. Her long hair streamed around her in un-kept curls, and this time, transparent wings fluttered at her back. _'Congratulations, but the one called_ _Nathan will be back soon, for as powerful as your attack was, it will only deter him for a moment_.' Reaching her hand out, she took Makoto's; _'We will retreat for now, come with me my child_.' Before green light surrounded them, and Makoto felt like she was flying. In actuality, she noted, they were merely floating, and a moment later her feet touched the ground, and the land she was in caused her to gasp. She was home, at the ruins that had been her and the others child hood home, or at least what they called home after that fateful attack so long ago.   
  
"Why did you bring me here?" She questioned the lady in front of her. Even though she knew she was a part of her, a piece that she needed, was missing, and would never be truly whole until she had it, she always felt like a petulant child when faced with the same green eyes that were boring into her now. It was almost like she was trying to read her soul.   
  
_'Because if you and the others are going to bring down the werewolf Lords you are going to need something that we hid here, long ago_.' She said with a sigh, _'I had hoped to keep this off a little longer, but the others are occupied at the moment, and the dark tide grows. If you all are to have any chance to survive then you must have what lies within the caves of light_.'  
  
"What do you mean?" Makoto demanded.

  
_'We are not all seeing, and the future is un-clear, to quickly turning to see anything of definition, but if you do not get the weapons of old, you will die, if you do get them, then it is left up to chance. What will happen in the next few weeks is not clear. Not even Pluto the guardian of time can tell, and she knows everything, even if she can't remember it all_.'   
  
"We are going to die," Makoto demanded, an ache forming in her chest.  
  
'_'All things die Makoto, even we, as powerful as we were back when we ruled the universe, died. But weather or not you get to live long lives, or they are cut short by fate, and circumstances that we can not see, is yet to be decided. That is how things go. Senshi are not immortal, although we are as close, we are still non-immortals. The Senshi have a job, we guard, defend, and protect, and death comes hand in hand with that, it is something that we have had to learn to accept, and you must as well. Life is not easy, things are snatched and stolen from you at the drop of a dime, and your life can be snuffed out just as easily.'_

' It is the law of the universe, even Pluto, who has seen and done more than any creature in galaxies, can not live forever. The time line will break one day, end, and she will go with it. Or it may not, the universe may go on forever, but the beings that created it did so with a purpose, and they gave us ours. We live, we guard, we fight, we love our Princess, and sometimes a man, but we die. We always die in the end, to die defending, or to die in our beds asleep, that is the only difference.' Her tone was sad, but filled with determination.   
  
"I think I understand," she whispered.  
  
_'You understand a great deal more than you realize young warrior of Jupiter, but it is time for you to understand even more, destiny is a funny thing, it takes you down many paths, many lives, this is one though, that I wish you did not have to take_.'  
  
Makoto shrugged, "It doesn't really matter what you or I want right now does it? Sere is in danger, that is all that matters, now what must I do?"  
  
The lady smiled softly, before closing her eyes, and Makoto could almost swear that she saw a tear streak gently down her face as she watched the women. _'Do you remember the caves that we forbid you to go into as children_?'  
  
"Yes." That cave had been the result of many a scolding for them, and many schemes, laughter, and curiosity.  
  
_'The weapons are in there, hidden, I do not exactly remember where, but they are there, you must find them, and then bring the others here, so that they may to claim a part of the past that must be taken in both hands_.'  
  
Makoto nodded, "I understand."   
  
_'But even though this is not the hard part of your journey I am loath for you to complete any more on your own, so I will join you my soul. I think, my memories shall be more of a value now than they would hinder. You will not see me again, but I shall always be a part of you,' _she finished, before she started to glow again, and then she disappeared, and Makoto suddenly had the feeling of being complete. Whole with herself once again, as a part of her she never knew she was missing became one with her once again. It was a designedly odd feeling.   
  
"Well here we go," she grumbled, before trekking off to find the caves. It was not hard, for her child hood memories, with that of the ladies, led her directly to where she wanted to be. Finding the small entrance she crawled through it, muttering curses under her breath at whatever deity had made the hole as small as they did. Had they gone insane? '_Yes lets pick the biggest, tallest, widest hipped one out of the group to crawl around inside of a cave made for someone like Serena, oh yes this was A GOOD IDEA!'_  
  
She grunted as the sides of the walls scrapped her already sore shoulders, and she crawled on the muddy floor. '_Please don't let there be any bugs, I don't think I could handle that right now_.' She moaned as a mental picture of slimy bugs slinking around of the floor hit her. Pushing it aside she gritted her teeth and continued on.  
  
She didn't know how long she had crawled around on the floor. All she knew was that she needed to hurry up, she felt icky, with all the mud that had build up on her hands and knees, and her skirt and body armor was clinging to her, sweat soaked as she was. Reaching up with a muddy hand she wiped the perspiration away from her stinging eyes, even though she could feel the mud plaster to her face. She was definitely going to need a bath after this little adventure.   
  
Continuing her motion forward, she screamed, as he hands no longer had anything to cling to, and she was sent sprawling forward. She landed a few seconds later, in a large cavern, lit by some eerie type of light that reflected off the many gems that were embedded into the wall.   
  
Makoto felt her breath stop in her throat, for sitting on five pedestals were weapons, that glowed by their own power. A bow in red, a sword in yellow, a staff in green, a harp in blue, and a wand in silver, they were perhaps the most beautifully crafted things she had ever seen. Walking over to the staff she blinked down at it. It had some engravings on it, like leaves, and lighting, that were wrought actually into the wood, she figured the carvings gave her better grip. Reaching down she picked it up, and felt like she had just been handed a thunderbolt, of sheer lightning, and grinned. She could feel the power thrumming through, and around her, and it was intoxicating.   
  
She had found the weapons.   
  
Turning at the sound of water she felt her smile grow when she saw the pool of water in the corner. De-transforming, she stripped out of her clothing, and slid into the water. The cool water on her nude body felt wonderful. It was refreshing, and it was probably the best bath she had ever taken in her life. Sighing softly, she splashed and swam around until her limbs started to protest, and she felt like a prune. Climbing out she wrung out her hair and curled up on the moss that had managed to grow in the cave, it was dry, and she felt warm, even though the water and the cave itself were cool.   
  
Before she knew what was happening, her exhaustion crept up on her, from her early battle, and the emotions that had coursed through her body. In just moments the warrior from Jupiter was sound asleep.   
  
A lady watched as the girl slept. _'Two of you have rejoined_,' she breathed with a nod, _'there might be a chance after all'_.  
  
~~~

  
  
Serena gasped as she was suddenly twirled away from the little temple that she had been staying in, and gaped even more when she found herself in a room, a room large enough to be considered three or four, but a room non-the-less.   
  
"What in the world," she spat, yanking her wrist, which Endymion still held onto, away from his body, and back to her own. Before taking several steps away from him as well, "I demand to be taken back to the temple right this instant!"  
  
'My, my, is that the way to treat your rescuer?" he demanded, before licking blood off his lips. Her blood she realized, with a scowl, what did he think he was doing?  
  
"Rescuer?" she repeated, her tone angry, "Your no more my rescuer than I am yours, you…you…" not being able to think of a good insult she carried on. "In fact I was perfectly fine until you decided to drop in." she was angry, and probably sounded like a two-year-old, but she didn't care one bit. For one thing Rei wasn't here to scold her, and this man had just taken her from her refuge, after he had told he was the only one who could take her to her Senshi. Then had marked her, whatever the hell that was, and now here he was asking her if she was treating him right, it was down right infuriating.   
  
Endymion, taking in her flashing eyes, and nightgown glad body, had to hold back the urge to laugh. She was furious with him that was easy enough to see. He would have to be careful though, she was his equal in power, even if she didn't look, or act like it.   
  
"If you say so," he said sitting down calmly in a chair next to him, resting his head on one of his hands he smiled up at her. "But now you're here, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Her moth worked up and down but nothing came out, causing him to want to break into even more laughter, she was adorable. Her eyes snapped again in anger, and he figured that she had seen the barely concealed laughter shinning from his eyes.   
  
"Your laughing at me," she growled, her arms coming to, crossed, over her chest as she tapped her foot and glared at him.  
  
"Yes," he admitted.  
  
That caused her to scowl even more, "why?"  
  
He just shook his head, "because you're adorable."  
  
Of all the answers that she had been expecting for him to throw at her, that was not it. "Flattery will not get you out of trouble," she covered. Even though her heart pounded, and she was tempted to run for the hills, or at least in whatever general direction the nearest Senshi was in.   
  
He chuckled then, she didn't have a clue. "Okay," he said with a nod before leaning back in his chair to make himself more comfortable. "But you're going to have to trust me, or else you will be captured, or worse, if I let you go back out there."  
  
"I am a big girl, and I can take care of myself." She argued.  
  
"It doesn't matter how big you are, your still in danger."  
  
"I defeated you didn't I?" she said, a brow raising in question, as she stared him down with her blue silver eyes.   
  
He sighed, how was he going to get her to listen to him? "Listen, to me, for one second."  
  
"Why should I, you have done nothing but cause me trouble." She retorted, "First you chase me up a rock cliff, then you chase me in the woods. Fight me in the woods, wound and cause my Senshi pain and worry, now you have added kidnapping to your list of things to do, so why in whatever deity there is out there name, should I Serena trust you?"  
  
"Because right now I am the only one standing between you and Beryl," he argued.  
  
"Who? And even if you were, not true, my Senshi are out there somewhere."  
  
That caused him to groan in frustration, why did she have such an un-ending faith in four women? Putting his thoughts to question he glared down at her, "Why do you believe that they can save you from anything?"  
  
"Because they always have, and always will, its their sworn duty, they are my sisters, my loved ones, my family, they would die for me, and I would die for them, that is just how it is." She explained her voice softening as she talked about the four most important people in her world.

Sighing Endymion leaned back against the chair he was currently occupying. He was the Prince of the Earth, ruler of the vampires, wielder of the golden crystal, mortal enemy to Beryl the Outcast, and the werewolves, and he couldn't get a five-foot, silver headed women to listen to him. 

"What will make you believe me?" he questioned, with a sigh, force, no matter how much he wanted to use it, would not work here, at all. She would just flare back up with her crystal, and the three women that were in his castle would come running. Then he would have to deal with his pissed off Generals, _and_ pissed of women. He was going to have to just talk, and tell her what he could, or what she wanted to know, and pray that worked. Otherwise he would have his hands full, and he did not want to deal with that right now. 

Serena stopped and stared at him, her own million thoughts racing through her head. What was he implying in all this? Was he just asking what he would have to do to gain her trust, like a deed of goodwill or something. Her mind racing she stared at him in confusion. Before the realization of what she could do hit her. Ami would be proud, she mentally congratulated herself, even as she put words to her thoughts.

"I want to know exactly why you became you," she said with a nod, all her questions could be answered, she knew. "I want to know who this Beryl person is, why she is after my Senshi, I want to know why you marked me, and what that is, and I want to know exactly what is going on around here, that to much for you?" she demanded.

Endymion blinked at her, before he shook his handsome head. He should have known she would ask something like that. Licking his lips again he sighed when he tasted her blood still lingering there, a reminder of what his earlier actions had done. She would have to know sooner of later, for they had already started the dance of fate with each other. Right now, him marking her, it wouldn't matter much.

"Beryl is a being, a powerful one, who once was inhibited by a thing called Metallic, she had a daughter, named Metallica, from what our sources say, but we know little else about the creature and her daughter. Power source, nothing is known, besides that fact that Beryl stole some of his power, and never returned it. She used part of this power to change us into what we are now."

"How did she do that," Serena interrupted, "And when?"

"Me and my Generals grew up together, you see there is not that much age difference between us, like it seems to be with your Senshi, so we trained, grew, and bonded with each other. Anyway, after the Great War, to make along story short, in which we took back our kingdom from other countries, we had a visit from a little old lady. She seemed harmless enough, but when I refused her magical help, I already had the crystal and the guys, she became furious. She cast a spell on us, using some odd phrasing of words, Zach has it written down somewhere, anyway it turned us into what we are today. "

"At first we were her slaves, following her whims of what to destroy and who to kill, me an my people who had fought so long and hard to win a war, had fallen in one night. It infuriated us, at 26 we had freed everyone, at 27 we were slaves again. So we fought it at every chance we were given. Until Zach came up with a plan, using a combination of the crystals, and the Generals magic, we were able to break her hold on the people, and on us. The call to destroy, to kill, was gone. So we made up new rules, laws, everything we needed to survive with our killing instincts. We studied magic, the land, developed our own power even more than before, and then one day you and your Senshi arrived in our world. It confused us, left us befuddled, so we followed, either to kill you or, take you back to the castle. You did what we would never have expected.'

"We escaped," Serena said with a nod, understanding dawning on her features, no wonder they had been so intent on finding them again, they were supposed to be the most powerful people in the world, and a mere handful of little girls had escaped them. Never mind that it had been mostly Ami, who had done all the dirty work, they had still escaped. 

"Yes, you got away, we were furious, and we vowed that we would find you again, and we did." He shrugged, it was true, they had found them, and now they weren't letting them go. Instead of little girls, they had grown into beautiful and powerful women, and there was no way they were letting that slip through their fingers. 

Serena pondered that for another few moments, before she realized he had not answered all her questions.

"So you and your Generals are close."

"Very, more so than brothers."

'_Like me and my Senshi, interesting, I didn't think anyone else could have that type of bond, must have something to do with that crystal he has got, I will have to ask Ami about it the next time I see her. If I can find her, hopefully I will find Rei here; she spouted something about a blond along her link…so she might be here. If I can find her, then there is a better chance for finding the others.'_

"What is this bonding thing you and, whatever the other person's name was, were spouting back and forth about."

"Bonding is a sacred means, its like an engagement of old, when a man would present a women a ring, or necklace, maybe earrings, did your village do this?" he questioned.

"Um, and engagement gift? Yes, they did," she nodded. It had been a gift of sorts that stated that the women had granted him her hand, and that she would belong to no other.

"Well, making, or bonding, someone is the same thing. It forms a magical barrier around the person, and all vampires, werewolves, and anyone with magic can sense it. It is like a hands off, a warning, stating that no man, or women, may touch this individual.'

"So what your saying, is you marked me, without my consent." She yelped, understanding breaking across her features.

He nodded, "I really didn't have much of a choice, if I didn't then he would have, and then you would have been beyond my reach for a hundred years or so. I couldn't let that happen." He shrugged.

"What does this bond do?" she demanded.

"Well if you mark me back, you're my life mate, and if it's right, soul mate, and you can never leave my side, nor may I leave yours."

Serena stared at him, he had, that audacity of, what in, this was just not fair. She had not asked for this in life. She silently fumed at him. She would be no ones life mate, not now, not ever. She had seen where that path led people.

"You obviously need to think about this," he said standing.

"No you're the one who needs to think, on second though _what were you thinking?_ You cant just walk up to someone and…and…bond them…mark them or whatever. _Its just plain WRONG._" She was trembling with anger once again, as she stared up at the gorgeous man looking down at her. His expression was blank, and she couldn't read it, she didn't care.

Had this happened to all of her Senshi? She was going to have to find them to find out, the poor things. 

"Calm down princess," he said softly, though his eyes meet the challenge in her own, and returned it. "And your Senshi are safe, so stop worrying about them, now go to bed, you some sleep." He ordered, pointing to the bed in the far corner of the room.

She glared at him, she was a princess, and even though she could barely remember what it had been like, she knew one thing, _she did not like getting ordered around._ "You got to bed," she snapped, "you're the one running around bonding people. I think if either of us needs a nap, its you." Turning her back on her she glared out the window. 

How dare order her around like a child? She was no longer one, and even though he was probably a lot older than she was, she had been in more lifetimes that had to give her the edge right?

She heard a slight chuckle behind her but she refused to turn and look, he was laughing at her again. That only served to fuel her anger. That arrogant man, someone was going to have to give him a boot to backside. How dare he laugh at her!

"If you're going laugh, oh childish one, go to bed, or go away, now." She snapped.

Another chuckle then a muffled, "As you wish Princess," before the door was shut. 

Whipping around she glared at it, that was it, dangerous he may be, a vampire he may be, but she; she was a pissed princess. And that by far, _that was the most dangerous of all._

~~~

Ami woke slowly but surely, as she fought her way up from the depths of a sleep that didn't want to seem to let her god. But she was warm, and content for the first time in days, and now when she didn't want to wake, her body was forcing her to accept, and become aware of everything around her. 

'_You is awake'_ Keike's mental voice cheered, bringing her out of her sleep completely.

"Yes, yes I am awake, what is going on?" Ami demanded sitting straight up in her bed, covering a yawn with her hand. That was when she realized some key factors in her environment. 

First of all she was in a bed, just not any bed though, a huge bed with curtains hanging all around it, to hide the occupant, from anyone's prying eyes. The room itself, from what she could tell from around the curtains was just as large, as it had to accommodate a bed big enough for about six people or at least that was what her mind was telling her. 

'_Yes it is big,'_ the tiny puppy replied to her mental status, her tone bored, '_but we must get out here.'_

Ami nodded in agreement, the puppy was quick, maybe faster than she was. As her mind called up the dredges from the night before she sighed softly in thought. She had chosen Zach; not that he had given her much choice. A scowl slammed across her features as she glared at the curtains, the bastard. She had had two choices, a vampire, or a werewolf; she let her head fall into her hands. Why couldn't she just have been a normal child in normal world? Instead of an ice wielding women with the power to help take out a universe? 

Her lips twitched in a half smile, which of course was fixing to be changed into a vampire. One that she was far to intimately aquatinted with. She had the oddest dream of her young and short life, in which she had gotten, memories that had nothing to do with her, and yet she had been in some of them.

It had been some of the freakiest moments of her life.

She had actually been inside his head, seen everything he had ever seen, done everything he had ever done, and she felt violated. She shuddered softly as the feel of hot blood sliding down her throat, and joy, and life giving qualities it had brought in those first few months, entered her mind. She was totally disgusted, but on the other hand she had a new aspect on him, besides the blood thirsty one.

He was completely and wholly dedicated to his prince, and would die, or kill for him, in a heartbeat. Much like they the Senshi were with their own princess. It was actually quiet interesting, how deep everything ran into him. He was irrevocably tied to his Prince, as they were to their Princess. It was perhaps the only thing they had in common, she was a powerful Princess of a Planet of its own, and he was a General, a commander to a prince. And yet he had bonded her, and his own intellect thoroughly captivated her own mind

That had never happened before.

But she could and would not think of what could happen between the two of them she had to get to Serena, and fast. The princess was in the castle somewhere, hidden but there, she could barely feel it. Her senses had long been tuned to that of finding and protecting the girl child though. She was not the strongest of the inner Senshi, nor was the fastest, she was however the smartest, and the strategist, and could think her was out of every situation, and this one would be no different. 

Men were not hard to figure out, or dissect, but she had the oddest feeling this one was going to throw her for a loop. She shot a glance at Keike was starring at her with an expectant look on her features. 

"Oh all right, let me get dressed and we will get moving," she grumbled.

"Moving where?" Came a smooth male voice from behind the curtains, and a moment later they were thrown open to revel a very amused Zach.

She shot a look at Keike who looked just as surprised as she did, well that at least, was comforting. 

"I don't know I was thinking about a stroll through death lane, you?" she spat, the covers yanked up to her chin, as she glared at him. She was not someone who was normally afflicted with anger, she normally hid behind her cool exterior, but now she had reached the, I-AM-_PISSED_, beware my wrath stage, and there was no returning. At least not until she froze someone, or something. Her mind had started to wander down Rei and Minako's path and she wanted nothing more than she hit him with an ice blast in a very sensitive area. Of course, that would mean she had to actually admit to him that he got to her. So it would have to wait, until they were in a battle. 

"Actually I came to make sure you had no lasting effects from the bonding," his tone was still amused, but it held a hint of concern.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I am perfectly fine, so go away, and do whatever you do at whatever time it is in the day."

He smirked at her, "It is currently midnight, and I am fixing to go to bed," his tone held a slight predatory gleam in it, and she suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

"Then leave," she said making a shooing motion from around her covers, "now!" 

"Did I mention that this was my room?" 

Keike was up in a heartbeat, fangs extended, her hair raised on her body, as she growled low in the back of her throat. With her fur sticking up like it was she looked twice the size she actually was, and Ami had never been so happy to someone in her life.

__

'You have bonded her, fanged one,' she spat, '_but come no closer you shall until she had give you her expressed permission. I Keike her soul sister, deem it so.'_

The two warriors eyes meet over the bed, and Ami had the distinct feeling that they were testing each other out, feeling to see which one of them was going to break first and fore most. She didn't know who won, but eventually Zach nodded.

"I will sleep in my own bed," he snarled, his own fangs falling, but there was a gleam in his eyes she didn't like.

Neither did Keike it seemed.

'_Then I will sleep between you,'_ she spat. 

He growled in the back of his throat, before stalking off.

"You won?" Ami said surprise echoing in her voice, she had been fully prepared to jump up, ice flying if he had mad a move towards her sister.

'_Yes, because of the nature of our bond he can not touch me, if he want's any chance of a relationship with you. You see if I die, a piece of you dies, and there is always the possibility that you will die with me. If he injures me you will be against him, so for the time being we are at a stalemate. It will not always be like this, but for now it will.'_

That was when Ami realized something, "Keike you're not talking like a child anymore, how is that?"

__

'When I hit my head, my powers came forth, causing me to mature quicker than I would have normally, and the knowledge of my people came as well, I am as grown as you, only my body as not gotten that far, it will before to long I think though. For when the mind grows, so does the body."

Ami gaped at the tiny creature, but yelped with surprise when Zach entered the room once more, dressed in a loose shirt, and a pair of shorts-at least from what she gleamed from his memories that was what they were called.

She watched him crawl to the other side of the bed, and scooted as far from him as she could actually get. Keike instantly padded between the two of them, before plopping down in the large space between them, her ears cocked at Zach. It was almost a taunt, but not quiet, Ami decided. She was merely daring him to question her position, the man glared at her, and the air hissed between his fangs, but he made neither a motion nor a sound at her. 

She really didn't know if she was relived or terrified at that, but she would settle for thanking the gods above that he wasn't pressing anything. In fact she was pretty sure he was pissed off, but he kept it under control. Considering she could feel the waves of anger and something else she couldn't quiet identify coming off of him.

She tucked the covers over her scantly night gown clad body, and turned her back to him. She instantly felt Keike's warmth hit her from behind, as the tiny creature curled into her back, providing more than just warmth, but comfort. For Zach was obviously going for the last punch, and his words feel over her conscious as he mentally berated her.

'_You can hide behind the cub, but I will get to you eventually, you will be mind child of the winter night, you will belong to me, heart, mind, soul, and body. Kid yourself not, your mine.'_

She shuddered softly, before closing her eyes, and desperately praying for sleep. 

She woke some time in the middle of the night the only sounds in the room were those of the gentle snoring of the puppy beside her, and the even breathing of the man across the bed. They were gentle and evoked visions of sleep in her own befuddled mind, but she had some serious planning to do. 

Serena was somewhere in the castle, and that meant one of many things, the first and foremost that she must find her, and then get her the hell out of here. She didn't care if she was sleeping in her own bed, in the heart and most protected place in this place; it had a wrong feel to it. And she could not make herself feel like she was being protected properly. She was in the castle, but not where she needed to be to aid her at the slight drop of a pin. 

She didn't like it.

Not having her somewhere where she couldn't get to her, aid her, heal her, sooth her, being separated from her princess was hell on earth. And there was only one thing she could do fix it.

She had to leave here, and quickly, but she had the odd impression that that was going to be as hard as it was to keep from getting killed recently. The man beside her was now weaved into her life, she wasn't quiet sure what the bonding he was talking about was going to do to her life, she was sure it was going to take more than her normal amount of effort to get ride of him. 

She had felt it, briefly, yet it was still there, a link similar to the one she and her fellow guards shared. That was not good, and could never be. It meant he could track her, follow her every move, no matter how hard or fast she ran. Unless of course she could find Rei, the woman was a pro at fixing links so that they didn't show, feel, or tell you where someone else was.

That all depended on her getting a hold of her. It wasn't going to be easy.

For Rei had been missing since that first fight, and her link had been dim, like she was in a haze, and wasn't quiet out of it. Fire had flared along it briefly, before it had dimmed again. The only explanation she had for it was that someone was hiding it. 

Whoever it was damn good.

It took a lot to hide a link from one Senshi to another. A lot of mental power in fact, Rei could barely do it, and she was the strongest person she had ever met. That meant a couple of things. Either it was dumb luck, or whoever it was far more powerful than even she had thought. She has suspicions that it was the blond man who had been chasing her on that night that had been engraved into her mind. 

She would have to leave here and soon, more than just the fate of her princess relied on it; there was something out their singing to her soul, calling to her. She had to find it, before someone else happened.

Time was running out, and she the Princess of Mercury could feel the end coming quicker than the others. It was her gift she was so closely linked to her planet that it sent her a slight warning signal.

The end was drawing near, and she was helpless to stop it.

~~~

Minako woke slowly, her body slowly responding to her orders. Her eyes slowly opened, and she realized in those five point two seconds that she lay their she was in a fairy tale bedroom, and she was going to love every second of this. 

She sat up in the bed, her eyes wide with wonder, as she gaped at the room around her this was beautiful. It was done in creams and yellows, with all the beautiful wall hangings that she could imagine, even in those funny little memories that appeared in her dreams were nothing like this.

She was stunned, and could barely comprehend that it was all for her, until that was she spotted the man in the corner, then it all fell into place, and she found herself glaring at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She demanded coldly.

He smiled calmly at her, his expression amused, and she felt taken aback. He had never shown any emotion before in her presence, and this one had thrown her for a loop. She felt her mouth drop slowly, before she threw the covers back and stomped across the floor to stand in front of him. Her mind barely realizing that she was barefoot or that she was a nightgown. 

As far as she was concerned she could care less. 

She propped both hands on her hips and glared at him. "Well are you going to answer my question or gape at me all day?" she demanded.

He smiled, "Good Evening, Princess."

She cocked a brow and looked over her shoulder, a scowl lighting her features, "Oh your talking to me, for a moment there I thought that Serena was behind me," she spat. "Speaking of Princesses, where is mine? And where the hell am I?"

"You in my castle, in a room next to mine, and she is safe."

"Oh well then pardon me while I go find her," she growled turning towards the door.

"You won't find her." Came the calm reply, causing her to whip around angrily. 

"Oh really and why wont I find her oh talking stone? I am just the leader of the Salior Senshi, nothing big," she growled her hands clenching into fists into her hands, her sign starting to shine on her forehead. 

"Because she is with my Prince, and none find him when he doesn't want to be found."

"Which is exactly why I have to find her!"

"He wont hurt her," he replied gently, a finger reaching out to gently run down her check, causing her to flinch away. 

"I don't believe you," she replied coldly.

"You should because I will not lie to you," he replied, before whispering softly, "never to you."

She cocked her head and stared at him like he had grown an extra head, and he guessed to her, he had. For he had gone from the beast to the prince in a few moments and she didn't know how to handle him.

Good that was exactly what he wanted, if he kept her off balance then she couldn't find as many ways to fight him back. He had watched Zach and Justin enough to know how to woe a woman, and what not to do. Besides he had his own instincts to rely on to tell him all he needed to know. 

Women were complicated, but that was half the fun in figuring them out. The challenges that they provided were what mad life so interesting. His smile spread a little further across his lips. And he had found a firecracker. 

"What are you smiling at?" She demanded, her tone cooling rapidly from heated anger, to cold malice, and he could only shake his head. She was entertaining in her normal state, and even more so when she was angry.

He wasn't quiet sure when she had gotten under his skin, or even how she had done it so fast, or how she had made him fall for her so quickly, but she had. There was not a chance in the world he was letting her slip away without his claiming her first.

Even if it took a lifetime.

He shook himself out of his revere when he realized that she was waiting for an answer. "At you," he replied softly.

She rolled her eyes, "Take me to your leader," she quipped under breath, and his sharp ears picked it up.

"What?"

She sighed softly plopping down on the couch, "I want to see my princess now!" she snarled, her eyes wide as she glared at him.

A small smile spread across his lips, as a plan flashed through his brain, "I will take you to her later, if you have dinner with me tonight." Minako's eyes flashed with outrage at the suggestion, and he continued on, "But if you don't want to you can just wait until later to see her."

She glared at him, pushing back the pout that wanted to surface, and scowled for all she was worth. "Fine," she growled, when he continued to stare at her, un-wavering. "But if you don't hold up your end of the bargain," she snapped her fingers and glowered at him, "poof, no more pretty boy got that?"

He bowed a smirk playing across his lips, "Yes, Angel." Before ducking out of the door. 

A vase followed his path, and he barely managed to duck, behind the door before it slammed into the wall. 

"DON'T CALL ME ANGEL," she spat at the closed door, her voice cold.

She sighed softly, throwing her hands up in defeat these people were far to irritating for her. One did not just show up and annoy someone, but oh no that arrogant, she took a deep breath. If she could a bath out of this, then she would give him props, if not, he was going to meet up with a very pissed Warrior of Venus.

"My Lady," a woman said appearing out of nowhere, "if you follow me I will lead you to the bathing chambers."

Minako blinked, first of all at the procession that the woman had appeared, and secondly on the fact that she had not heard her approach. No one had snuck up, effectively, on her for years. So this practically blew her mind. 

She nodded dumbly, before following the woman in front of her, as she lead her out of the room she was in, down a short corridor, and through another door and she was taken into a bathing chamber that blew her mind. 

It was huge, and the tub looked like a sunken pool, and she grinned to herself. Oh yes, if he wanted to have dinner with her that badly, a smirk played across her lips as she stripped down to bare skin. 

She stuck a foot into the steaming tube and grinned to herself. Gentle hands lathered her hair and scrubbed her scalp for her, as she soaked on a seat in the middle of the pool. She could feel herself start to doze, when water was pored over head and she was gently helped up. 

A scrub brush was placed into her hands, full of soap, while her hair was gently shifted aside, and another brush scrubbed at her back. Minako giggled slightly, she had not had someone else scrub her back sense she was a child. 

She smiled softly as the helped her out of the tube moments later, handing her a couple of towels. In those few short moments her smile went from sleepy, to sly. Kunzite had just better watch his back, she looked at the mirror in front of her and nodded, oh yes, and he was never going to know what happened when Minako Goddess of Love and Beauty got a hold of him. 

This would be all over, very shortly. She smirked to herself, as the ladies pulled out a long golden dress that seemed to shimmer by itself. She blinked in surprise, but did not protest as they dried and brushed her hair, before rubbing some type of salve into her nude body. Once that was done, the dress was draped over her form, and she shivered in delight at the softness of it.

She took a peek in the mirror and couldn't help but grin, she was ethereal and Angel even and she knew it well. The man next door did not have a chance, she was going to go to dinner then find her Princess no matter what it took.

Walking with a light step to the connecting door she knocked calmly, ignoring the protests of the women behind her. She had always done her own thing and she was not going to stop now. 

The door opened a few moments later to revel and amused Kunzite, and he took her breath away. He was dressed in what was plainly a generals dress form, and it fit and lined his body to perfection. Of course, by the raising of his brows, and widening of his eyes she knew she had caused the same reaction in him. 

He recovered quickly though, and he reached out and grabbed one of her hands, leaning over he gently pressed his lips to her hand. "My Lady," he murmured, "May I welcome you into my humble home?" he questioned.

She rolled her eyes but nodded. It was time to start the games.

~~~  


Rei glared at the man in front of her, her violet eyes flashing dark anger, as she snarled low in the back of her throat. Something that she had started lately, she figured that it had to do with their link, but she was beyond caring at the moment.

"You can NOT keep me locked up, no matter how much you want to do it!" she spat at him.

"Wanna try me?" Justin responded his own eyes flashing with his anger, his fangs protruding from his mouth as he glared at her.

She propped her hands on her hips and just glared at him. He had returned from whatever meeting it was he had disappeared to, then he had told her she was not allowed to leave the room, something that did not just sit well with her, at all. And she was letting him hear about it.

"I think the question you need to ask yourself Jason," she spat his name like it was a curse, "is if you want to try me!"

He growled again low in his throat, and she tapped her foot in annoyance, "I am a big girl who can take care of herself, so bug OUT!"

"You are my mate Rei, I will not bug out of anything."

Her eyes flew upwards at his choice of words, and she felt anger flow over in waves. The bastard, she belonged to no one but her princess. 

"Your what?" She growled walking forward until her index finger was stabbing into his chest, her eyes flashing molten lava as she continued to glare at him.

He smirked down at her, before lowering his head until his lips were brushing her ear, "My mate," he repeated.

Her fist slammed into his stomach causing him to stumble slightly, as he had not been expecting that move. "I belong to no man," she spat.

He looked up his eyes glowing with new waves of anger, "I beg to differ," he replied coldly.

She meet the challenge in his eyes with her chin upwards, he didn't scare her, at least that was what she was telling herself. He in fact terrified her, he was bigger, stronger, and faster, and the only chance she had was when she was transformed, which at the moment she was not. 

"Tough luck then, because I don't agree," her voice was harsh with her anger, and slightly breathless with fear, the fear just angered her more. She should fear no one no matter how much bigger they were than her. 

He reached out with one hand and snagged her arm yanking her taunt body against his, as she glared up at him, her hands trapped between their chest, his face was cold, expressionless, but his eyes gleamed down at her in an all to familiar expression. It was the gleam of a predator a predator that just caught its prey.

She barely had time to draw in a breath before his lip captured hers own. This kiss was nothing like the one he had so brutally thrown across her lips on their second encounter. For his lips were soft, and warm, she noted as her head spun, and it seemed that they were totally devoted to memorizing every contour on her mouth. She barely felt him shift her body closer, as one of her own hands drifted behind his head to the soft hair at the base of his neck, it was a slow process as she tried to fight the en-coming emotions, and desires bombarding her senses. But he was warm and solid, while she felt like she was slowly turning to mush against him, as she fought against him. She groaned low in the back of her throat, as he continued to assault her mouth with his own and she pushed against his chest, desperately trying to free herself from his embrace. But he was insistent, and his mouth never wavered.

His hand reached upwards and tilted her head gently to the side as he deepened the pressure against her lips, all the while tilting her head to try out a new angle. As his lips

became more insistent, the more her head spun. The other arm snaked around her waist holding her firmly in place, and ending her struggles, as she lost the battle, against herself, before it had truly begun. 

He would slowly nibble at the contours of her lips as if memorizing every line of symmetry that went with her mouth, before he would once again deepen the kiss, his tongue unabashedly exploring her mouth, sending wave after wave of foreign emotion over Rei's already taxed mind. It was intoxicating, as he slowly awoke emotions in her that she had never thought possible, as the hidden dormant of her mind slowly came awake. 

Before she could comprehend what she was doing, she returned his kiss, as their tongues danced an ancient sacred dance, a dance of fire and passion. Her arm tightened further against his neck, as her hands buried themselves in the nape of his neck.

He broke the kiss moments later, his chest heaving against hers, as she buried her face in his neck, desperately trying to force air in and out of her burning lungs. 

"I think," he murmured catching his wind faster than her, "that you do belong to me little one," his hand ran along her shinning hair, in a gentle manner, all the harshness and anger gone. It was replaced with lust, and something else, something that frightened her more than the fact that he wanted her body. 

"Drop dead," she whispered softly, her body lax against his stronger one, to tired to fight anymore, as the days emotional battles, and the physical one started to catch up to her. 

A low chuckle emerged from deep within his throat, and he scooped her up, she had been climbing into bed when he had arrived, so he simply leaned down and tucked her under the covers. She was as light as a feather to him, and the task was easily performed. 

She grumbled at him, her tone angry as he tucked her into the bed. That was all the protest she gave him though, for as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. He sighed softly before stripping out his heavier clothing and into his nighttime lighter garb. Moments later she was tucked against him, and he was off searching for his own sleep.

~

Rei was walking down endless corridors, totally clueless as to where she was much less where she was going. But something compelled her to continue on, it was almost like she was on a treasure hunt, but could not find the end of the game.

She finally came to the end of a corridor, and she opened the door, what she saw inside made her yelp with surprise. There stood Christopher, a gleam of triumph in his eyes as he stared at her.

"So it worked," he said almost thoughtfully.

"What is going on here?" she demanded, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I have brought you into a dream of my creation," he explained softly, a smirk playing cross his features.

She gaped at him, before anger flashed across her persona. "How dare you, send me home this instant!" She snarled. 

He nodded, "Just know this pretty one, if I can't get to you in your dreams, I can get to you in real life, you may belong to Justin for now, but you will be mine." His words echoed in her mind as she sat straight up in bed, the force of her movements dislodging Justin's arms around her, and waking him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned instantly, his voice soft with concern.

She shivered slightly as the cooler night air wrapped around her hot body, "nothing, I just had a disturbing dream."

He looked at her closely in the dim night, and even though she could barely see him she had the feeling that he could pick her features out clearly in the night air. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," she breathed with a nod, lying back down. 

She jolted slightly as his arms wrapped around her waste but she snuggled closer to his warmth, for the first time craving the closeness and the sense of protection that he was offering her. He just pulled her closer to his warm body, before pulling the covers across the both of them. Her head rested on his shoulder. He waited until her breathing regulated and she had stopped trembling. Using his mind he gently placed a shield around her mind. If anyone tried anything else again tonight, he would know of it, and then they would wish they had never messed with her. She was his chosen mate, and no one, touched or frightened her without paying the price, and he did mean no one.

~~~

Christopher smirked at his still sleeping brothers, they were clueless, and he had only discovered how much power he actually had by accident. Beryl could torment, and scare them all she wanted, but he had an edge over her that she knew nothing about. 

Laughter erupted from his lips, finally, it looked like things were going his way.


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors Note:

I hate these things, and now I find myself putting one up because it's not fair to you all that you DON'T know what is going on. 

Yes, I am still working on Dark Night, and yes the story WILL be finished. Right now though, I am balancing my life out with writing time and writing time is coming out _SHORT.  I am truly sorry about this, but the next chapter is in the creating stages, but I am just not getting anything done right now. _

School sucks, at least as of right now it does, because it is taking 24/7 of my life up, on top of that I play sports, four nights a week. I am going to work on it as much as I can though, and hopefully I can get you guys something in the next few weeks. 

Like I said, the story has not stopped, I am not waiting for some magic number of reviews ( I LOVE your reviews, and I thank you all so much for the time, and effort you all have put into writing them for me!) I have one to many plans for this story to JUST die. No, it will continue, and most likely, a sequel. 

Thank you guys so much for your patience, I promise this story will continue. It's just got a little delay. ^_^

Lilly


	13. Chapter 11: Part A

**_Authors Notes: Okay you all here is AT LAST… the long awaited chapter, actually half chapter as my schedule is so nuts that I don't have time to actually do the whole thing. So I am giving you this chapter in halves. _**

Regionals are next week, and if we get beat out (take this as a we will, because while were good, we don't have pitcher, and everyone else does) I will have enough time to complete this chapter. Its short, I know, I am sorry. I wanted to get something out to you all, because quiet frankly I want to stay intact as well. ^_^

So here is chapter 12 part A.

**_Dedication: To all of those who have patiently waited for this._**

**_Disclaimer:  I do not own Salior Moon!_**

(this chapter is written a little differently than most of my other ones, just so you know)

Chapter 11

Makoto woke slowly, her expression relaxed, and her body felt like it had just slept for a millennia. The soft glow of the weapons in the cave provided more than enough light for her to see around, and she was once again taken in by the simple beauty of the place. She could stay here ages and never get tired of the soft sound of the waterfall, and gentle colors that seemed to dance around the darkness of the cave. 

She sighed softly, before she managed to pull herself to her feet. Her body rebelled at the thought of moving from the comfortable position that she managed to work herself into, but she had no choice, her sisters needed her. 

She was before the long staff like weapon with a few strides, hesitation written clearly across her features, it also sung through her veins. Yet, it gave her the time she needed to inspect it, the casual once over she had give it the night before meant nothing in the wake of the morning.  The carvings were far more interwoven and delicate than she had originally thought, and every line seemed to radiate power. There was also some sort of writing on the center, but she couldn't make it out, perhaps Ami would be able to tell her what it meant once she got back to the others.

Reaching down, she scooped up the beautifully carved object, and felt the power of her planet flow around her, the air practically crackling with power, as words sprung from her lips unhidden. "_Jupiter Starlight Power," this time unlike the last, the power whipped from nowhere, and filled her heart, mind, body, and soul, leaving her craving for more. A moment later she stood once again her battle garb a huge smile plastered across her features. It was time to go rescue the others, or at least get them out of that hell hole. For with the requiring of her new weapon, the bond between herself and the others had been increased, she could feel them as if they were standing right next to her. She wondered if they knew how close they were to each other. _

Unhidden knowledge pored into her mind, as she called upon her planet for her newest need. A soft green light emitted around her, and the four on her forehead suddenly glowed brighter underneath her tiara, and then there was a gentle popping noise and she found herself outside the cave once again. 

_'That the heavens, I didn't have to crawl through that place again' she mentally shuddered. Bugs had never been her favorite thing in the world, and the fact that she was away from them, and didn't have to crawl with them, made for one very happy Jupiter. Now all she had to do was find her way back to the castle._

Breaking into a run, she took off towards her friends, and the ones who them captured, it was time to get someone away from the place.

~~~

Serena felt the power slowly churn with her link to Makoto, and a grin slowly found its way onto her lips. It had begun, she knew. A soft smile made its way to her lips, and she felt the fear slowly start to ease out of her shoulders. Her Senshi had risen above more times that even she could remember, in more lifetimes than she _wanted to remember. And yet here they were, in what seemed to her, the worst possible situation that she could ever have dreamed up. Yet, it seemed, they were slowly prevailing, at least they had a fighting chance. _

As her grin continued to spread across her features she looked at the rising sun, it was after all a new day.

~~~

Minako watched Kunzite with a weary glance that took in the place, and the way he was softly moving about the room. She didn't trust the man as far as she could throw him, and every danger sense her body had was screaming at to run from the bastard, but she couldn't. Too much was riding on this, if she could lure him into a false sense of security, she might have a chance at finding her Princess, and at the very least, escape.

So instead of running, and screaming, or kicking him, she simply nodded, smiled slight, and let him take her hand and kiss it. The feel of his warm lips on her cool skin sent a small shiver down her spine, but she ignored it. The man was _very attractive--which was a very weak word when one was comparing it to the man in front of her. _

"Milord," she said softly, with a slight nod.

He grinned at her over her hand, causing her to blink, before he stood straight once again. 

"How are you this fine evening?" He questioned.

"Would be better if I was with a certain silver headed klutz, but as you aren't making that possible at the moment, I suppose an adequate answer would be, been better." She replied.

He just chuckled at her, his own grin lighting his features, "I hope however you 'less than better' attitude has not destroyed your hunger?" he questioned.

She eyed the table in front of her, and shrugged, it held what she figured would be her dinner, as she was more than certain he didn't eat normal food. At that thought she shuddered slightly, hell she didn't want to think about what he ate _at all._

"Of course not Milord, very little can destroy my appetite," she was lying through her teeth, but figured it was allowed in the situation that was currently plaguing her. 

He nodded, before leading her to a table, his expression hidden. Settling herself into her chair, Minako watched him walk to the end of the table, where he scooped up a wine goblet--filled with god only knew what--and took a sip. She figured he would watch her eat from the confines of the place, and she looked down at her own place as the soup, and salad in front of her. 

Scooping up the knife with practiced movements from long ago, she hesitantly took a bite, it was plain salad, and something inside her relaxed. From what she didn't know, she didn't think after all the trouble he was going through that he was going to drug or poison her, but with the dreams she had been getting recently, she found that everything in her was ready for an attack of some sort. She wasn't sure where it was coming from,  but she did know it had to be from some type of training from long ago, that was re-awakening itself in her mind now, after all these years. 

Instead of reveling her worried thoughts, however, she just continued to eat in soft silence, ignoring the eyes that stared at her across the room, she was after all when it was all said and done, the daughter and princess of Venus, and she would not fail in this mission--as unconventional as it was.

~~~

Makoto grinned at the sight of the castle in front of her, even though her body was screaming in protest, she had been running for most of the night, and even though she was in excellent shape, thanks to the ladies, she could only take so much before she succumbed the sleepy like state that always seemed to produce itself. She could have cared less.

For even though her body was tired, adrenaline was pumping through her veins, and the closer she got the castle, the better she could feel the girls, and the faster her body actually moved.  Her eyes narrowed, as her gaze swept over the beautiful stone structure, it was practically inaccessible from the left, the sheer rock cliff it sat on provided more than enough protection that way, by some streak of luck however she had managed to end up the right side, and was approaching it from the forests angle. Ah yes, it would provide more than enough cover, for the forest itself extended up the gentle slope of the castle walls, it would also help with her escape plans. 

She hadn't been sure of her plan for rescuing them, but she knew she had to at least get one of them out. 

Somehow.

How she was going to do that however was still a mystery to her, she had always been one for breaking things down, and going in with her power flaring, not for stealth, that had always been Ami's way out. 

Ami would be preferable to get out, she knew, with that super computer of hers, not to mention the brain behind all that hair, and very large innocent eyes, would be invaluable to getting the rest out. She wasn't as powerful as the rest of them, but what she didn't have in raw strength, and abilities, she made up for in brains, and the ability to slink right past people without them ever being aware of her presence. 

Serena was the ultimate goal, but she didn't think she would be able to get to the princess just yet. She would be guarded beyond one Jovian princess's abilities to handle now if she had a Martian, Mercurian, and Venisian behind her, people might start to think twice. Not to mention all the barriers she could break down.

Rei would be good, for her temper could send people flying backwards with glares alone, if the mood took her. Not to mention the sheer force that always accompanied the woman when she was angry.

Minako was a plus, she was the leader of them all, and how she had gotten captured she was still uncertain. Makoto had always thought that her blond friend would be the last to let her self get caught, apparently she had been wrong. However that was not going to stop her.

Closing her eyes she grinned, and shrugged. This would probably come back to haunt her, but the element of surprise would be better used in this situation than anything else. 

"_Jupiter Thunder, CRASH," she murmured, her voice echoing off the rolling hills around the castle. The power flowed through her, and into the dime morning air, as the doors of the castle were thrown open. Yep, surprise 101, if her calculations were right she had bare moments to get back out of sight._

Running to the other side of the castle, she called on every bit of Senshi speed she had left. She made it around the corner in record time. Much to her satisfaction all the guards had left, and gone to the see what the disturbance was about, as she continued to climb the walls she grinned. Things were looking up. 

Senshi=1

Vampire Lords=0

~~~

Minako wasn't sure when they had started dancing, as there was really now music, but she found that she was more than content to remain in the vampire lords arms, something that irked, and yet, comforted her at the same time. As while she was dancing in his arms, all thoughts of the dreams, and the grey eyes, were pushed from her memory, and all she knew was him. the feel of the cloth he was wearing, the light scent that was purely him, the gentle feel of his strong arms encircling her, sheltering, and protective. If she had been any other weak minded female she would have fallen into a pile of mush already, fortunately, she had enough self control to maintain from doing that.

Though she herself could not stop her body from relaxing at his touch, or her heart yearning to stay where she was, she had been no novice at love in her past life, and she had held many boys affection even at the young age they had been at when they were children. And yet, there was something about this man that against all her better judgment called at her, it scared and startled her. Leaving her with the decision that she would escape as quickly as she could. The faster she got away from the man, the faster he own salvation would come. And she knew, knew that she knew, if she didn't leave, quickly, she would fall to the man's spell, and never leave again in her own mind, her own person, and unattached. 

And then the world exploded.

~~~

Ami barely had time to pick herself off the floor, before Zach was running towards the door, leaving her all alone. 

"What the hell?" she gasped out the first words that actually made its way to her mind. 

'_Makoto is here' came Kieke's soft mental voice, startling her back out of her revere. _

She had been trying to sleep, as much as she could when that arrogant man had been holding her against him, yet even he had been shocked when the castle had suddenly rocked, and she had been tossed neatly to the floor, and thankfully, out of his arms.  The floor had been hard and unforgiving, yet it had served its purpose, and she was now quiet awake, and ready to get out. 

Even if Makoto had not been trying to give her a perfect escape route, she could have done no better than what she had done now. She was giving them all the out that they needed, it was perfect, she would have to congratulate the girl once she got out of the hell hole she was currently in.

Raising her hand she called upon her own planet, and once the ice and snow had cleared from the air she grinned at the Werewolf in front of her.

"Kieke lets roll." She said, her grin lighting her features for the first time in 24 hours.

~~~

Minako wasn't sure really what was happening. One moment she was safely in Kunzites arms, the next she was rolling on the ground, her world spinning as much as her body, with a collective boom going off in her head. And through it all one word managed to make its presence known in her know scrambled brain.

Makoto.

Rising from her awkward position of tangled limbs with Kunzite, she scrambled away from the man. "What hit me," she groaned.

But he was not longer listening to her, for it seemed to her befuddled mind that he was getting a message from somewhere else in the castle, for a moment later he was out the door, leaving her alone.

"Perfect," she practically purred. 

Not bothering to head back to her room, she exited from the door that he had just all but run through. Sticking her head out the door, she almost did a jib of triumph when she realized that there was really no one around the doors.

'_Note to self, if I ever become so cocky in my own abilities that I do not set up a guard, remind me to have Rei fry my ass.'_

Running silently as she could in heels down the hall, she desperately searched for anything that might resemble a staircase, or even another wing. She didn't have much memories of what it was like in castles, but the vague one's she did have told her that lords each had their own wings, in situations like this one. That meant she needed to get the hell out of Kunzites, and into someone else's. She had a better chance of finding one of the girls that way.

Closing her eyes, she continued to pound down the hall way. It was now or never, somehow she didn't think that they were going to get a better chance to escape if it was handed to them on a silver platter.

~~~

Rei wasn't sure in which direction she was heading; her mind was still trying to get over the shock of being left alone, when Justin had made his intentions clear that he wasn't leaving for quiet some time. She of course, was not complaining to loudly. The man was overly possessive, and way to freaky, besides the fact that the fangs were a major turnoff. No matter how hot they made him seem when they gently brushed his lips when he was pissed. 

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, she concentrated on breaking down the door which was currently keeping her front getting into the room in front of her. After a few more shoves from her battered shoulder, it gave, and she went flying forward.

"REI," came the startled gasp from a corner and she looked up, only to be attacked by Serena, "Your all right!"

"What did you think I was meatball head? Slowly pinning away for you in the arms of a vampire?" she demanded. Her relief at seeing Serena, well and in one piece made her tone sharper than she would have liked,  but the girl didn't seem to notice, as she was to busy concentrating on squeezing the air out of her friends lungs. 

"Serena… must breath…"

"Sorry," the girl whispered. "But I can't believe you're here!"

"Me either really," she said with shrug, before she remembered why she was there in the first place.  "We have to get out," she murmured.

The girl nodded, biting her lip. "Fast," she breathed, her eyes darting around the room as if afraid someone, or something, was going to jump out and stop her from leaving. 

'_Or one dark headed, vampire Prince.'_

"How did you find me?" Serena questioned, her tone soft as a whisper, as she followed the Senshi of Fire out of the room, and back into the halls.

"I don't know," Rei murmured, and she really wasn't'. When she had seen the door, she had known she had to get in there, somehow. 

Serena just shrugged, to far gone to really care, someone had helped, it didn't matter, if they were meant to discover who had aided them they would, if not, who cared. Perhaps there were celestial beings who still cared about the world, perhaps not. All she knew, was that Rei and found her, she wasn't going to argue much beyond that. Not at this point.

"Going somewhere ladies?" Came a smooth male voice.

Rei froze in her tracks, before she whirled, throwing Serena behind her, her eyes wide. Justin stood before her, his face expressionless, but his eyes shot sparks of blue flame at her. 

"Go away," Rei said with a groan, as her eyes took in the dark and equally furious Prince next to him.

'_The is__ a load of shit,' she mentally screamed at them, but as she looked at the men in front of her, she had the odd feeling that they were both screwed._

A silver light pierced the hall, and Rei gave a startled glance downwards and saw Serena, standing beside her crystal cupped in one hand--which was glowing--and a determined expression on her features. The girls eyes meet for a moment, and Rei saw the same expression on her Princess face that she knew had to be going through her own. They would not be taken without a fight.

"_Mars Planet POWER!"_

~~~

Makoto was being chased, but what she wasn't sure, but she didn't want to stick around and find out either. The thing was fast, and it was hot on her trail, knowing her bad luck it was either Nathan, or one of his little cronies, and dealing with them gave her about as much please as letting herself be stabbed. So she was basically running for it.

"Makoto in HERE," came a female voice, and she turned, not sure why, but not caring to stick around and see what was following her either. 

Turning to see who had aided, she was pleasantly surprised to see Ami, in her Senshi uniform, with a very large dog behind her. "Ami!"

The blue headed girl grinned, before throwing her arms around her friend and hugging her for all she was worth. "We need to get moving," she murmured after a moment.

"I know, but where to?" She answered, before the sound of something slamming into the door alerted her back to what had been chasing her. "And how do we ditch that?"

Ami looked at the dog beside her, and nodded, "it's a hunting dog, Kieke will take care of it, open the door."

"Kieke?"

"I will explain later, just open the door."

Makoto did, and a moment later a huge monstrous thing came gliding into the room, only to be slammed back against the wall with a thud, its back breaking on contact. 

Makoto felt her brows fly upwards, knowing that had to have been from the dog, which looking down she decided was no normal creature. "Right, okay when we get out of here, first thing your telling me is how she did that."

"She is a werewolf, I will save the rest for later, lets get going." 

Makoto nodded, before she was out the door, following the girl, and her dog.

~~~

"Okay been down this door, oh screw this find yourself a window and throw yourself out of it." Minako growled low in the back of her throat. This was hopeless, she had yet to find anything, and was beyond caring if she did.

"Miko" Makoto's voice rang out causing her to whip around. 

The blond whirled and grinned at the two girl emerging from a corridor over. They were together, three of them, things were suddenly looking up.

"Don't look now," came a soft voice.

All Miko could do, as she turned and saw an all to familiar pair of grey eyes, was scream in frustration.

~~~

"Something happens at the Princes Castle," Beryl told the vampire lords coldly. "Find out, and bring me those women."

The five men bowed, before they two disappeared from her sight. Looking at her crystal ball in front of her she frowned, when her gaze was once again hindered by the silver light of the moon princess. She was going to have that crystal, and then she would kill them all.

"Bring me the children," she hissed.

(short I know don't kill me)

_leaven__ your contributions in the box…._


	14. Interlude

Authors Notes: I am revising the whole story, as I have come to realize numerous things about my work. Most of them, I have known for a while, but have not been in the position to fix them. This will be the last update on the main chapters, until everything else is revised. I have the new prologue and chapter one up, so go check those up. Also do not worry, the story shall continue, and there shall be a sequel, and possible a third depending on how the next one turns out. So far it's a three part story..  
  
I am really sorry for the inconvenience, me and my comp have been having a battle, then we changed internet providers, and around that I have been juggling mid terms, and what I like to think of as my life. As the school year comes to a close, I will have more time to write, and the revisions shall come faster. I look to have this story done before to long, so please just hold in there. If you have any questions, or complaints please email me at..  
  
dancingfairys@hotmail.com  
  
As I said before, its time to revise, and fix some large holes in the story. This is the interlude, so that you are not all hanging in the balance as badly as you were.. When I have everything revised, this chapter shall be taken down and replaced with the bigger version that is currently being constructed.  
  
Interlude  
  
  
  
The power of Mars whipping around her and never really felt as good as it did just then. She was tired, angry, and sick of being ordered around by a cocky man who was twice her size. And all of that just seemed to fuel the fire behind her planet. Anger, she knew, could be beneficial if it was harnessed correctly. Well She was more than ready to harness it.  
  
"Justin," she spat, acknowledging him once again, this time as confident, even if she was dressed in some damnable mini skirt.  
  
His eyes roamed over her appreciatively, and it forced her to acknowledge that he was still the hunter, and she the prey, even if the moods were slightly turned in her favor, at the moment.  
  
"Serena, I want you to run," she whispered, a language long forgotten springing un-bidden to her lips in her time of need. She blinked softly, at Serena eyed her wearily, shaking her head as her answer.  
  
"I won't leave you," she replied softly. Her own eyes daring her to argue with her.  
  
"You can't escape you know, we will just hunt you back down." Justin purred, his fangs coming to rest back on his bottom lip, his blue eyes watching her with appreciation. "Come back now, and no lessons shall be taught."  
  
She really didn't believe him, at all. She did know however, she had had enough lessons to last her a lifetime in the last few days--had it only been that long?--and she didn't need him to teach her anymore.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire, Surround." She ordered her magic, forcing the two men to jump backwards, and giving her the moment's time she needed.  
  
She wasn't sure exactly how her she managed to do it, one moment there was a flash of silver, and the next they were standing outside the castle, somewhere in the woods, and she was starring at a gaping princess.  
  
"Well, how DID you do that?" she demanded.  
  
"I don't know," the girl admitted, her eyes gleaming with a thousand emotions that Rei couldn't identify. "I really don't know."  
  
"We need to get moving." Rei replied gently. Her own expression annoyed as she looked around, before she was blinking in surprise, they were back. somehow Serena had teleported them home. but how?  
  
~~~  
  
"Distraction," Minako hissed, eyeing the men in front of her, her eyes snapping in irritation. "What we need is a distraction."  
  
"Well, well, inst this a lovely picture? Three vampire lords, and there waylaid ladies, how nice."  
  
Makoto felt the blood drain from her face, at the sound of the Werewolf Lords voice; a name coming to mind instantly. Hassan . There were two more with him, who she didn't recognize, but by the faces that Ami and Minako were making she had the distinct impression that they knew who they were far too well. She couldn't stop the half amused smile that lit her features. Fate just kept messing with there heads these days, one day, she might just actually be able to pull off a normal day.  
  
"Minako," Ami hissed, "don't ask for anything else within a hundred years of my death please."  
  
The blond women just looked murderous, a look that was mirrored on the faces of the three Vampire Lords.  
  
"There ours," Kunzite snarled.  
  
"Here we go again," Makoto groaned, only to have Nathan shoot her a glare.  
  
"Hold your tongue wench, when I want you to speak I shall ask," Hassan snapped at her.  
  
Minako watched with idle fascination as Makoto's brows flew up, and her emerald eyes darkened, to deep hues. "Repeat that," she hissed.  
  
The Werewolf Lord turned and looked at her, his own eyes darkening with lust as he smirked down at her. "When I want your opinion I will ask for it."  
  
It probably wasn't the smartest or the wisest thing in the world to do, but Makoto lashed out with a full body tackle, knocking them both back into the wall, a growl emitting from her throat as she did so.  
  
Ami sighed, her body tensing, "here we go again."  
  
Makoto barely had time to wince, as she felt herself crash into the wall, before she was tossed like a rag doll. Tensing her body, she managed to throw her hands back and prevent herself from hitting the wall that was once again rapidly approaching her body.  
  
"Bastard," she spat. Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught a flash of yellow, as Minako, somehow, had transformed herself into Venus. A grin lit her features, before one of her six senses warned her of oncoming turmoil. Managing to duck whatever it was that was throwing itself at her head, she rolled. The sound of something crashing into the wall next to her caused her to wince.  
  
A hand snagged her by the neck--in an undignified manner--and she was thrust up against a hard body, as a pair of chocolate brown eyes glared down at her. "Stay put," Nathan growled, before dropping her in a corner of the room.  
  
Anger flared up in her again at the command, and she blinked as she allowed her eyes to roam the room. Apparently her impromptu ness had started a full fledged battle, for the Lords in the room were at each others throats. She winced in sympathy as Ami was tossed into a table by Hassan. The girl shook her head, her eyes flashing with fury, before wincing and standing up once again.  
  
Darting her gaze around the room, she grinned when she saw Minako, the women had a broken chair leg in her hand, and was currently beating it over the head of Hassan, who had Kunzite by the throat. Strangely enough, the General didn't look to worried, and she didn't have to wait long to find out why, as Zach appeared from know where and sent he werewolf flying in the opposite direction of the general, his gripe, somehow releasing Kunzite.  
  
'Interesting maneuver,' she admitted. Her gaze met Minako's by accident over the fray and she could only grin, as the women winked at her, before singling to catch up with Ami. Shrugging, she darted through the mess and still fighting men, slightly winded from all the impromptu dodging that she had been forced to undergo.  
  
"Minako has a plan I think," she gasped out.  
  
Ami nodded, before slamming an ice shard in the direction of one of the werewolves. "I have decided I despise them more than I do the Vampires," she admitted.  
  
Kieke who was calmly standing beside her sister now, was picking up things and chunking them at Andrew, who from Makoto could tell, she was calling the 'stupid, evil one.' She decided that she liked the little spit fire. Damn cute, and had a temper, she might actually inspire Ami at some point into becoming a little more outgoing.  
  
"Okay distraction accomplished, Ami do you think that you could pull a fog out of somewhere, I don't want them to see how we get out."  
  
Ami nodded, a grin lighting her lips, someone beside her had come up with a plan, the day might just go well enough to get them out.  
  
"One fog coming up, Kieke come here," she ordered, not wanting to lose the puppy in the middle of the fray.  
  
A moment later a gentle fog lit the room, and a flash of yellow light was the only reminder that they had even been there.  
  
~  
  
Zach's first indication that something had gone wrong was when he felt the cool touch of Ami's fog, the second indication was when there was a power surge, and then he could no longer feel him bond mate. Fury the proceeded to cloud over his judgment, moments before he managed to send Andrew flying out the nearby window.  
  
Instantly whipping around he searched for any sigh of the tiny blue haired women. only to find none. He had expected that, only the teleportation remains were a complete mystery to him, he didn't think they had that much skill.  
  
"You lost them two uh?" Justin questioned, as he casually picked up the last remaining werewolf and sent him flying out of the castle.through the wall.  
  
"When did they learn about teleportation?"  
  
Justin shrugged, his hair was slightly mused, and his dark eyes were gleaming with anger, Endymion was standing behind him, and didn't look much better. The only difference where Justin's eyes had just darkened with anger, was Endymion's were black, making him look like a dark Prince.  
  
"Where would they have gone?" Nathan questioned silently, cursing the fates that had made it daylight.  
  
"More importantly what in the world were those idiots," Zach said, jerking his head in the direction the Werewolves had fled, "doing in our territory?"  
  
"She is up to something," Endymion replied softly his dark gaze drifting to each of his generals. "I can feel it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
"What just happened?" Ami demanded, forcing the nausea that was threatening to rip through her, back down. "I think I am going to puke."  
  
Minako eyed her, "you look green," she replied with a nod. Her own stomach was not doing to well, and the only one who didn't look effected was Makoto, though she was holding some sort of stick in her hand like it was her life line.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Ami questioned, having have spotted it just as quickly as her friend did.  
  
"Better question," she breathed, "where are we?"  
  
Looking around at the swamp grounds, Minako blinked.. She could hear a slight hissing, and to her, it looked like the whole world had suddenly turned around and dumped itself upside down. It was a horrid blend of colors, some black, some brown, some grey.. And she suddenly had a very bad feeling about the whole thing.  
  
"The swamp." Ami breathed her own eyes wide with surprise, and horror.  
  
"I HATE swamps," Makoto whinnied, as her heels decided to make a squishing nose as she moved, a frown painted her face. "Great, just great, whose IDEA was this?" 


End file.
